


20th Century Limited/20世纪列车

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 85年, M/M, 不如意事十之八九的现实, 从中央车站到大峡谷, 心灵感应, 我们之于彼此的意义, 火车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “我在哪里？这是哪里？”他在布鲁克林，他在一片沙滩，列车在他周围震荡。他在飞机上，碎冰打在挡风玻璃上。他在冷冻舱中，管子从他脸上、从他腹股沟伸出垂下。老天，他是那么冷。他的手指仍结着冰。他在大峡谷。他在时代广场。这不可能是时代广场。这他妈是哪里？“告诉我！我在哪里，你是谁，哪儿——”——Bucky在哪？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [20th Century Limited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719176) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



### 第一部

“Steve？”

“Steve？”

“Steve？”

“Steve，是你吗？”

“Steve，你在哪儿？”

“Steve，我们死了吗？”

#

“之后我们会进行测试，”Erskine博士说，打圈轻晃着他那杯酒。“健康，耐力，体能，诸如此类。我们预期血清会有几项效果，不过当然也可能会有我们预期之外的效果。”他对胃里又开始不舒服的Steve微笑，让他安心。“不过我觉得会进展顺利的。要我说，我一向极度聪慧。若是天从人愿，血清起效，那我们或许来得及在战争中力挽狂澜。”Erskine博士思考片刻，又添道：“而且我可能会得个诺贝尔奖，不过那绝对是次要考虑。”

#

“Steve？Steve——？”

“B——Bucky，”Steve低语道，虽说他觉得Bucky听不到；太远了；太冷了。

“Steve！Steve，你在哪儿？”——Bucky的声音很惊慌但Steve没有力气说话，所以他闭上眼睛将图像传送过去：瓦尔基里号，机头下斜，撞击，破碎的冰向他飞来，玻璃伴着巨响顷刻破碎，海水涌入，还有漫长、恐怖而缓慢的沉没。Steve感到泪水夺眶而出，试着拦住眼泪。疼痛的水压，封住他的坚冰。

“天啊。”Bucky无比惊骇。“耶稣基督啊。挺住——Steve， _挺住_ ——”Steve感觉湿度充盈着眼眶，因为Bucky爱他，会不惜一切代价来救他，即便他死了而Steve自己也命不久矣，即便这一切无论如何都不可能发生。

#

“别烦他！”那是Peggy的声音。“给他点——把你们该死的手收回去别碰他！”

“没关系的，”Steve不知所措地说，任着他们把他从鹅卵石街道拽到救护车；戴着头盔跟橡胶手套的警员看着就像火星人之类的。他进救护车的时候不得不缩起身子：门为什么这么小？

Peggy吃力地跟着他爬了进来，有个警员还在不断劝阻，她转过身去，“Carter特工，这严重触犯了条例：我们还没有确定他与平民接触是否安全！他可能会危及他人，或者他本人可能脆弱易感——”

“脆弱易感？”Peggy愤怒地瞪着下方的警员，救护车的高度差给了她额外的气势 。“无稽之谈。”她转向Steve厉声问，“你感觉怎么样？”

“很好，”Steve瞬间回到。“女士。Carter特——”

“他很好，”Peggy告知警员。“这很值得一提，鉴于他刚刚跑了三英里还截获了一艘潜水艇。噢，说这些有什么用……”她坐在担架对面的红色人造皮座位，从前额拂去她棕色的卷发，暴躁地说，“唔，如果我们还要走，那快走吧，”警员咽了咽口水点过头，猛力关上了救护车后门。

Steve才刚在担架边上坐好，救护车倏地启动，他栽向一边。一切看上去都——那么小。他不知道膝盖该往哪里放。在他对面，Peggy注视着自己的手，嘴唇微微地抖着。

“我——试过去抓他，”Steve对她说。“我是说，我抓住他了，他只是——他——”

“你确实抓住他了，”Peggy悄声说。“他也死有余辜。Abraham Erskine是个好人。”她抬头看着Steve。“我为他成果的损失感到遗憾，但我会更加想念他这个人。”

“是啊，”Steve说。“是啊，我也是。”

#

Steve在黑暗中听见微弱的声音，叮，叮，叮——是金属叩击冰的声音。不可能。是——他的大脑唤出了瓦尔基里号，唤出了它深深沉入冰下的扭曲舱体。他记得有冰坚实地抵着他的后背，寒冷的海水冲过他全身，首先冻僵的是他的手指。滞重，雪白，蔓延至全身——可这样他怎么可能还活着？这儿——肯定在什么地方得有空气——突然他想象着自己在一个冰舱之中，一口厚壁棺材，可是——必须得有空气——他睁眼（他睁得开眼）发现他脸到冰层有几英寸的距离。他的手指能动了。他能感觉到周围的冰壁坚硬而平滑——然后有了光。

光照亮了冰。现在冰壁变得透明，有的地方结着厚厚的霜但Steve看得见外面有一个影子，动着——然后他咬紧牙关挣扎着向上，试着砸冰，推动，打碎，可他被困住手脚，在任何一个方向他都只有几英寸的空间，他几乎动不了，他会用光所有氧气的，他没法呼吸了。他蠕动着翻腾着，恐慌愈加剧烈，希望能够用什么办法把冰击碎——如今他看得见自己的出路，肾上腺素便充满了他，带着口中金属与铜锈的味道：希望。Bucky——Bucky在这儿——不可能，但是——

另一边有黑影和冰凿的声音。叮。尖锐的冰屑落在他的脸上，伴着刺痛。

#

回到实验室后，他们取了Steve的血样、尿样，取了他头发和指甲的样本。有一阵子他们以为他发了烧，对他进行隔离观察，之后有人看了Erskine博士的笔记，发现他预测过Steve的基本体温会达到101.4华氏度（*），几乎丝毫不差。事实证明他一分钟可以跑一英里（**），可以轻易举起1,000磅的重物，而他们手头只有这些重物而已。他的静息心率是每分钟20下。医生们茫然地盯着他。  
（注：*约38.6摄氏度。**约1.6千米。***约453.6千克。）

之后还有其它更奇怪的测试。一位气质严肃、戴着眼镜穿着白大褂的女士领他进了一个房间，让他在桌子边坐下。桌上有一沓纸牌。

“金拉米（*）？”Steve鼓起勇气问。“或者匹诺克（**）我玩得也不错。”女人对他纵容地笑了一下，然后发出五张牌，正面朝下在他面前摆成一行。  
（注：都是纸牌游戏。）

“这是齐纳牌，”她说。

Steve皱起眉头。“我不知道齐纳牌怎么打，”他说。“是怎么——？”

“这不是——”女人两眼间有一道小小的纹路。“士兵，我要你把注意力集中在这张牌上，”她说，手指点了点第一张牌。“集中精神。”Steve不知道是怎么回事，但他专注地盯住那张牌。牌是长方形的。圆角。背面有着红白的花纹。“现在闭眼，”她说，Steve照做了。“想象这张牌的样子，”Steve照做了。“你能在脑海里看到它吗？”

“能，”Steve说。

“描述一下，”她迫不及待地要求。

“牌是红色的，”Steve顺从地说。“还有白色的小——”

“不，我是说——另一面。你能告诉我牌的另一面上有什么吗？”

Steve睁开眼睛；他一定是听错了。“ _另_ 一面？”

“是的，”她说。

“朝下的那一面，”他进一步询问，她点点头。他再度低头盯着那些牌；难不成它们是可以透视的？还是说这是那种做过手脚的扑克，标记好了，背面的花纹里暗藏着玄机？

最终他抬起了头。“我不知道。”

“试一试吧，”她说。“猜一下。”

Steve盯着卡片大脑一片空白。“梅花九？”最后他问，可他瞬间明白了这不是她想要的答案。她把牌翻了过来，牌面上有三条波浪线。

“哦，”Steve又皱起了眉。

他努力猜了猜其他牌上的图案，没能猜中，之后她换了另一种实验方法，告诉他附近有人正在全神贯注想着其中一张牌，他能猜出是哪一张吗？事实证明他不能，尽管现在他已经知道五张齐纳牌都是什么样子了；其实，女医生无奈地叹了口气，告诉他他太不会猜了，就算纯粹按照统计概率的标准，他都错得一塌糊涂。

最后一个实验中，她递给他两个骰子。“试试掷出七点，”她说。

Steve大笑出声摇了摇头。“这你得找我朋友Bucky。”

“专注就好，”她说。“看着骰子。想象骰子翻滚，结果是七点——”他照做了，他试过了，可是当骰子静止下来，是四点。他又试了几次，终于医生叹了口气说，“这就够了，”在写字板上做了些笔记。“没关系的，Rogers，”她说，安慰他般看了他一眼。“本来可能性也不大。”

“什么可能性？”Steve问。这回他可真是完全摸不着头脑了。

“ESP。也就是超感官知觉，”她解释道，“有时候也叫第六感。”

“你是说——读心术之类的？”Steve问，注意让表情保持平和。她没回答。

“那么，”过了一会Peggy说。她坐在办公桌旁，脚搭在桌子上看着那写字板；Steve试图不盯着她纤细脚踝上小小的皮带看。“没有ESP或者通灵力，没有念动力，没有心灵感应的迹象。”她面带微笑，把写字板搁到一边。

他觉得他可以跟她坦白。“你们真的 _指望_ ——”

她把腿从桌子上收了下来看着他，认真地回答了他的问题。“Erskine博士认为有这个可能，”她说。“你的脑电波发生了变化；事实上你跟我们其他人都不在同一频率上思考。也就是说你的神经功能应该大有提升——更敏锐的感官，更敏捷的思维——可之前我们不知道还会有什么。”她对他莞尔一笑，然后扬起了眉毛。“不过，我必须承认我很庆幸测试结果是正常的。要是在你这么些能力以外再加上读心术就有点吓人了。”

“我也这么想的，”Steve说，打了个激灵。

她凝视着他；她真的很可爱。“你能看出我在想什么吗？”她问，脸微微泛起红晕。

“不能，”Steve说，可也许头一回，他对此有点失望。

#

冰大块大块落在他的脸上，在他周围破碎开裂。那暗影就在他上方，然后出现了一个洞，白光涌入——还有金属冰凿锐利的尖端——接着是一只手——接着是一张俯视着他的脸——那竟是Bucky。不可思议。

“Steve，”Bucky咬着牙说，Steve朝他伸去冻僵的手臂和麻木的手指，却无法抓握。“往后去，”Bucky说，然后他用冰凿拓宽了洞口，冰从各面落下，开口足够大之后他弯身而入，开始把Steve拉起来，拉到最为明亮的白光之中。Steve应着强光不得不闭上眼睛，周围是那么亮，他紧闭的眼皮内部还是痛苦地映成了橙色——他在黑暗与寒冷之中困了太久。可Bucky照顾着他——Bucky因用力哼出了声，费劲地把他拉起来，拉出洞口，进入光芒——然后他们一同后倒在了坚实的雪上。寒风刺骨，Steve盲目地将脸贴进Bucky的颈窝，麻木的手指试图抓住Bucky的制服外套；Bucky是那么暖，他刚刚那么卖力，都出了汗，尽管他们是在这冰天雪地里。

“Steve，”Bucky气喘吁吁，“这他妈怎么回事？”

“我不知道，”Steve勉强回答。“我不知道，我不知道。”

#

“好啊，我用不着ESP也能知道 _他_ 在想什么，”当Philips上校扬长而去，Steve说，对Peggy挤出一个微笑。 _你是个实验品。你远远不够。_

“对于Erskine博士，他就跟我们这些人一样心痛，”Peggy说。“这只是他表现的方式。可他错了，你知道的，”她严肃地补充。“一个人的力量可以 _很大_ ——”

“她是对的，”Brandt参议员插话。“我对上校没有冒犯之意，”他说，“可是不能把一个像你一样的士兵、一个希望与美国才智的象征锁在实验室里。你想报效祖国吗，孩子？”Steve还没反应过来什么让他冲昏了头，他人就到了服装区，站在一个箱子上两臂平举，前面蹲着一个叼着别针蓄胡子的小个子裁缝。接着Brandt带他去了城中心的一个彩排室，一群穿着舞蹈服装和踢踏舞鞋的女孩在里面穿梭。她们刚刚完成女舞蹈队的试演，为了某种节目，某种——

“不，”Steve转过身来说，“瞧，拜托，你们不 _明白_ ，”可是导演Dexter先生只是说，“Steve，什么问题都不会有的。我们知道你不会跳舞。你只需要出场，站到指定的地方，把台词说出来。”

“我记不住台词的，”Steve说。

“你会记住台词的，”Dexter先生说。

“我记不住台词的，”Steve坚持。

“我们会想点办法，”Dexter先生说，捏了捏Steve的肩膀。“我们会给你写下来。Steve。宝贝。我们会合作愉快的，好吗？完事之后，你一上台就跟个名角一样了。”

#

Steve过了一会才睁得开眼，看见广袤的冰原向各个方向延伸；无边的白色因天色和日光染了些粉与蓝。他还抱着Bucky没放，而Bucky还是暖的，胸膛起伏着，他仍穿着坠入死亡深渊时身上那件蓝外套。Steve抬起头来傻看着他，麻木的手指触碰起Bucky的脸颊。

“Bucky，你 _死了_ ，”Steve说。

“你还好意思说，”Bucky皱着眉回答。

“不，我是说真的，”Steve坚持道。“这都不可能。你 _得知道_ 这不可能的。”

“我不知道，也许吧？”Bucky暴躁地说——而一旦Bucky弄不懂什么了，他不总是那样吗？Steve盯着他。“我是说，你是在试着 _说服_ 我，”Bucky问，“还是——？”

“ _不_ ，”Steve回嘴，“可要是我在跟一个幻象说话，我希望能知道！”

“我不是幻象。我觉得我不是，”Bucky添道，但他狐疑地打量着空荡荡的四周，还有他在冰里凿出的洞。“可这——我意思是， _确实_ 奇怪，是不？”

“ _对吧？_ 这不可能是真的。或者——”光芒。攀爬。Bucky。“Buck，你觉得这是 _来世_ 吗？”

“如果是，那也太他妈让人失望了，”Bucky回答。

Steve摸上Bucky的肩膀，抚过他的手臂，然后收紧了手，想要相信他是真的、是实实在在的。感觉至少实在。“Bucky，你是从哪儿 _来的_ ？你掉下了火车，你——”哀恸再度席卷了他。他两手牢牢把在Bucky头侧让他们嘴唇相接，想要感受他，品尝他。Bucky的微阔的嘴贴着他的，如此熟悉，嘴唇稍有些干裂——就算是幻象，也是个极为生动的幻象。Bucky热衷地吻着他，然后头退开一点望着他，显得有些困惑。

“我……没有死，”Bucky告诉他，然后一手举到头边按着太阳穴，仿佛是头疼着，他妈的头痛欲裂。“我 _没有_ 。我 _掉了下去_ ，可是——”

“不，”Steve说，摇着头抽身而去；这不是真的。他在冰下，他奄奄一息；这是将死之人最后的幻梦。“这是一厢情愿，”他对Bucky说着。“我 _想要_ 你在我身边，这是我 _想要_ 成为现实的，所以这不可能 _是_ 真的——”

“呃，这套理论挺有意思，”Bucky说，“但是——”

“这不是真的！”Steve有些不顾一切地坚持道。“别跟我争——！”

“你就不能 _闭嘴_ 吗？”Bucky叫道，微有些面红耳赤。“都他妈到 _来世_ 了你还是不肯闭嘴！我没有死！我只是掉下去了！我受了伤，可是——”Bucky绷起了脸，颌部一条肌肉抽动起来，“——他们找到了我。俄国人，”他说，“一支苏联军队，”Steve眨了眨眼，这要是幻觉，他可挺有创意的。他绝对没料到Bucky会这么说。Bucky迅速点点头，做了个苦相。“对，”他说。“他们带我去了某个医院，或者至少……我是说，我 _觉得_ 那应该是个医院吧？我有时候清醒，有时候……”他懒懒摆了摆手。“我一直时醒时睡的。都比较模糊。只有片段和——片段。”

“可是Buck，你到底是怎么到这儿 _来_ 的？”Steve环顾着四周。冰原上只有他们而已。

“我不知道，”Bucky听上去很茫然。“我猜我……听到你在叫我。我就来了。”

#

布法罗。密尔沃基。芝加哥。费城。他把台词背得烂熟，本来几乎没跟母亲之外的女性说过什么话的他，自己都差不多成了姑娘中的一员。鉴于有三十六个女孩而只男的有他一个，她们决定不去理他，这也无所谓，反正他们还总是都挤在后台一块地方，到处都是生茧的脚、肮脏的长袜和烟味。可Steve发现只要他不做声，她们也会在他面前聊起来，很多人能讲出相当好玩的故事，打牌也差不多跟Bucky一样精。他渐渐喜欢起跟她们一起坐车了，久而久之他也混进了匹诺克的牌局，把一周的工资输给了老手Sue Galsworthy。别的女孩们教会了他怎么给自己化妆，怎么在表演前后做伸展运动，怎么对付因为戏服剪裁落下的大量蹭伤。

在无线电城（*）的演出间隔，他在阿斯托利亚制片厂为陆军部拍了一系列短片，这时候他至少还能假装打打仗；他大概是唯一一个入侵过罗马、东京和柏林的盟军战士。他和几个姑娘在台口餐厅（**）表演了他们节目的缩减版，在那里他见到了Tallulah Bankhead（***）和Rita Hayworth（****），舞台上Gypsy Rose Lee（*****）在雷鸣般的掌声中吻了他的脸颊，Katherine Hepburn（******）在44号街舞台后门外抽烟还给他递了一支时，他抽了这辈子第一支也是唯一一支烟：只要是Katherine Hepburn给的，就算 _毒药_ 他也喝，而抽烟至少让他颤抖的手有事可做了。  
（注：*无线电城音乐厅，位于纽约的著名音乐厅。**二战期间由美国戏剧协会发起组织的表演，为美军或盟军现役军人提供免费娱乐，他们可与许多百老汇明星近距离接触。还有一部同名电影，其中包含表演内容，也是众星云集。***塔鲁拉·班克赫德，美国女演员。****丽塔·海华丝，著名美国女演员。*****吉普赛·罗斯·李，脱衣舞明星。******凯瑟琳·赫本，著名美国女演员。）  
  
他亲了不少小孩，跟政客合影，在时代广场征兵中心跟新兵握手，当Brandt参议员说他们要去欧洲表演的时候他如释重负；这感觉像是离部队、离真正的战火近了一步。他们挤在去英国的船上，为驻扎在斯凡西、布里斯托、伊斯特利和南安普顿的美军部队表演。在他们伦敦三场表演里的第二场，Steve在红色帘幕后等着上场，却突然头晕眼花。他冷汗淋漓，踉跄着走回后台侧翼，背靠着墙，这样他就能抬手捂住头，他的脑袋充斥着一个——天啊！——一个不属于他的惨叫，疼得像要裂开。  
  
“Steve？”是Jean的声音，她抓住他的胳膊说，“Steve，你还好——”正当此时他倒下，感激着地板宽阔光滑的支撑，因为世界的轴心发生了偏移，他觉得他很有可能要吐在Jean破旧的银色踢踏舞鞋上了。“哦上帝啊，”Jean在他上方某个地方嘟囔着。“快，快来人！帮我把他抬起来，”他边上围了一圈人，有人把他的面具摘掉了，后来有人告诉他Gloria戴上那面具做了三个侧翻，最后来了个一字码，两手都挥舞着小旗，补了他的缺。  
  
现在有人抓住他，把他抬起来拽到化妆间里一张床上，有人从他脸上擦去汗水、在他前额敷了一块湿毛巾。他脑中的惨叫弱了下来，然后完全消失了，死亡的腐臭充斥鼻腔，Steve极力忍住没有作呕。但这就像是退了烧；至少他又能呼吸了。世界不再天旋地转。他挣扎着坐起来。  
  
“叫个医生，”有人说，“赶紧，”可等医生到了，Steve已经恢复正常了。他解释说他只是有些晕。可能吃得不够。他告诉医生他的新陈代谢非常快——因为他相当确定只要提到脑子里的声音，他就会被送去某个军队医院，彻底远离战场。  
  
#  
  
“我们一定是 _都_ 死了，”Steve最终说；这好像是唯一合理的解释。“而这——”他在他俩之间挥了挥手。“我猜这就是死之后的样子了。”

“你真的开着飞机坠毁了吗？”Bucky问。

“是啊，”Steve说。

“你他妈开飞机干什么？你是被击中了，还是——”

“我没被击中；我是刻意坠机的，”Steve承认，对着Bucky的怒视辩解：“上面全都是炸弹！都是原子弹，Bucky，要投往纽约！我必须在北极圈里某个地方迫降，让他们别落到——”

“等等，”Bucky打断了他。“你是说这是个真实存在的地方？”

“对，”Steve环顾着四周回答；这就是极地，看着就像挡风玻璃外的样子。他以为那是他这辈子会见到的最后景象，所以他努力地真正去观察，去注意尖锐的棱角和平坦的冰川，还有冰在某些地方染上颜色的模样。

“这是个真实存在的地方，”Bucky重复道，打量着四周。

“是啊，”Steve回答。“这是我坠机的地方。北极圈里某个地方，”Bucky变得若有所思。

“我之前在一个医院里，”Bucky慢慢说。“我动不了。我的胳膊和腿都——断了。”他望着Steve的眼神里有着真正的恐惧。“我并不是真的在这儿，对不对。”

“不在，我觉得不在，”Steve赞同，压制着他自己的恐慌。Bucky不再活着了，Bucky _不可能_ 再活着了；如果他还活着Steve会知道的。他记得自己仅仅抓着火车外侧，脑内的讯息归于寂静：那突如其来的可怕死寂。那孤独，那内在的空虚，简直不堪忍受。

“我要么在医院要么死了，可我不在这里，”Bucky说。“而你……”

他们都低头看着冰上的洞。

“我在那底下，”Steve说。“我还在冰下。”

#

第二次发作是在西西里。那儿的兵营里全是受征而来的士兵，顶替刚刚入侵大陆的军队。他们演了改编后的节目，全程Steve都很紧张，因为这次的观众 _都是_ 军人——他的同伴，美利坚的年轻人——可那当然不是真的： _他的_ 同伴在他身后，穿着红蓝褶裙跳着舞。到了后台，他刚刚摘下面具去拿一罐水，疼痛骤然来袭——即使他都站不稳，手捂住脑袋怕它裂开（那针头，天啊；剧痛和惨叫），他的某一部分竟还知道跌跌撞撞穿过布帘到储藏区去，倒在戏服箱子顶上： _会过去的会过去的会_ ——

他晕头转向地躺在那里，想着他是否还是要疯了。他大脑里的惨叫不是他的，但——（针头，铁夹）——那种痛很熟悉：针尖刺入骨髓，疼得钻心。他在维塔射线机里喊叫，处处被针刺入——那终究会不会还是他的声音？那是——世界天翻地覆，他的一些地方膨胀，渐去，他的意识开始破碎，飘忽着与他仅剩的畏惧内心剥离。他伸出手去，却什么也抓不到；他不复存在，他命不久矣。

痛苦停息。Steve瘫软下来，野兽一般喘息，想着他该不该——或许他是不是 _真该_ 让他们把他带回实验室，做些测试。也许血清出了问题，不知怎么让他疯掉了；也许血清是在让他渐渐死去。可……这也公平，当然：燃烧加倍明亮必定要提早湮灭。至少他还在战争之中 _有所作为_ ；他拒绝放弃现在再变得一无是处，变回一个案例。

#

“你 _不在_ 冰下，”Bucky激愤地说。“你就在这里。出了某些情况，某些 _真实的_ ——”

Steve摇头，重新回到了他最开始的理论。“你不是真的。我只是在想象你的存在，因为——”

“我要把你揍进这该死的雪里，”Bucky说。

“你从哪里弄来的凿子？”Steve突然问。冰凿现在被丢在了他们旁边的雪上。他们都转过头去盯着它。

“它就在这儿，”Bucky呆呆地说。“不，不对。我到这儿来了，需要一把凿子，四下看想找一把，然后就有了。”他望着Steve，仔细想了想说，“我在医院里，动不了。然后我 _接收到了你的声音_ 。我听得见你的呼吸——你懂的，”他说，“就像线路是通的却没人说话。”

“是，”Steve说；他明白Bucky什么意思。

“开始你不在，然后在了，”Bucky说，“我叫了你，你给我看了一眼飞机，然后——然后我想要自己到这儿来，因为你在这儿。”他突然笑了出来。“显然我还希望自己能有一把凿子。然后我们都在这儿了，”他朝着广袤的荒原挥了挥手。“那我们现在做些什么？建个伊格鲁冰屋？打只海豹？”

“不，慢着，”Steve说，“我们带点逻辑好好想想——”

“你随便吧，伙计；我就在这儿哭。”Bucky说。

“你希望自己到这儿来，你希望自己有一把凿子——为什么你不希望我们到别的地方去？”Steve说。

“什么？”Bucky说。

“我是说，的确，这很疯狂，不过——为什么现在叫停呢？没准你可以靠愿望把我们弄到别的什么地方去——不过等等，”Steve抓住Bucky的双臂。“要是只有你能这样怎么办——？别丢下我就走了！”

“Steve，这样蠢透了，”Bucky严肃地说。

“我们得试试看，”Steve说，没管他。“从小东西开始，”于是他闭上眼睛说：“我希望有一件外套。”他等了一秒，看了看周围，耸了下肩：没有外套。“你来，”Steve说。

“好吧，”Bucky说。“我希望你有一件外套，”Steve眨了眨眼低头看着自己的胳膊和胸口：他现在穿着一件厚厚的灰绿色羊毛军大衣。

“呃，”Steve说。

“你得想象出画面，”Bucky告诉他。“我能想象你穿着这衣服，”他说，然后：“再试试，你才是那个搞艺术的，”Steve点了点头，抬头满怀希望地看着天空。空无一物，空无一物，Bucky刚对他惋惜地耸耸肩，Steve便听到了飞机引擎低沉的轰鸣，Bucky转回身来，目瞪口呆，看着Stark小小的飞机像个黑点一样出现在泛着粉色与白色的云间。

#

他在靠近意大利前线的一个帐篷里入睡，他脑内的惨叫让他直直坐起，惊恐地喘着，因为这一次他 _认识_ 那声音，他 _认识那声音_ ，声音是——耶稣基督啊——

“Bucky，”Steve喃喃道，在伸手不见五指的夜里双眼圆睁，“Bucky，挺住，挺住就好，Bucky挺——”他仍是半睡半醒，却完完全全魂不守舍，因为那声音仿佛探过来 _攫住了_ 他，抓着他，不顾一切，因剧痛而语无伦次。“喊出来！”Steve叫道，他想起了维塔射线机，想起痛苦如何使他保持坚毅的全部努力功亏一篑，想起他喊出来后好了一点。“叫出来！要是可以，手向后顶住；向后靠。感受肩胛之间那一块，”之前在维塔射线机器里，他把身体弓了起来；他后背中心是唯一一块 _不疼_ 的地方，“然后深吸一口气，在你——”

 _Steve！_ —— _哦天哪Stevestevestevesteve_ ——泪水刺痛着Steve的眼睛，因为这是他所能想象最为可怕的疯狂。Steve倒回床上，胳膊护住他病变的大脑，试图借助他能记起来的一切美好事物驱散梦魇：在温暖的夏日爬上露天球场的外墙只为看一眼绿茵草坪或者Al Lopez（*），在影院荒废掉的一个个星期六，在Bucky脸上闪现的投影画面，为了去科尼岛买冰激凌存好的钱。 _我们会回去的，我们总会回去的_ ——  
（注：*棒球运动员，曾是布鲁克林道奇队的接球手。）

惨叫停息了。Steve几乎因宽慰流出眼泪；他精疲力竭地倒着，浑身浸透汗水。为什么会有这种事？为什么他会想象别人——想象 _Bucky_ ——去承受血清的折磨？他是在重温自己的痛苦，还是在幻想自己成了一名部队里真正的士兵——牺牲者与将死之人中的一员？他必须告诉什么人。他必须回到新墨西哥，他不能忍受这么卑鄙的念想在他的——

_Steve？_

Steve屏住了呼吸；那声音很轻，却在他的大脑里清晰可闻。“Bucky？”他低语。

_是。_

“Bucky，坚持住，”Steve傻傻地说。

_好。_

“Bucky， _坚持住_ ，”Steve重复道。

 _好吧_ ，之后Steve闭上眼睛，想象自己躺在战壕的泥泞中，躺在Bucky Barnes身边，整个人抱住他，保护他——免受一切伤害。

#

那架小小的飞机在头顶轰鸣。Steve和Bucky在雪地上跌跌撞撞爬起，Steve解开外衣去拿枪套里的信号枪——却发现 _同一把枪_ 已经在Bucky的手里了。Steve握住枪把把枪抽出——然后注意到Bucky就跟他一样吃惊。他们把两把枪举到一起；枪一模一样，连枪杆上的划痕都是。不：它们不仅是一模一样而已。就是同一把枪。

“你在我们上火车前把它给了我，”Bucky说。

“……不，我没有，”Steve慢慢说。

“你有。应该是由我来发信号，要是你——”

“好了，等等，”Steve说。“我觉得我懂了。”

“洗耳恭听，”Bucky说。

“我手里有这把枪是因为我以为它还在我这里。而你有这把枪是因为你以为它在你身上。这跟外套是一码事：只不过是因为我们的想象而存在而已。”他望着Bucky，重新害怕起来。“现在并没有发生，Buck——”

“如果现在并没有发生，”Bucky合理地说，“那我们 _谁都不会_ 有这把枪。可我们有了两把，而且还在为此争论。所以 _总有什么_ 在发生着，”Bucky下了结论，朝天开了一枪。

#

Steve呢喃着毫无意义的安慰话语入睡，然后恐惧地醒来：他需要寻求帮助，他需要赶在自己跟现实失去联系之前告诉什么人，但他不确定该告诉谁，也不知道怎么说。他的脑袋里还有一个声音，在他的每一思绪之下低语： _Barnes，James Buchanan。32557038。Barnes，James Buchanan_ ——

那是个湿冷的雨天，愁云惨淡，搭临时帐篷时，分配到这个兵营的士兵都鄙夷地瞧着他和剩下的演员；通常士兵们会感激任何消遣，甚至是他们可怜的补给，可这些人不会；这支部队不会。然而，就算这些疲惫不堪的人们看见这些姑娘穿着星条花纹的裙子和踢踏舞鞋都开心了些，虽然他们朝他喝着倒彩扔着西红柿。他快速下台撤到了后台，让姑娘们大显身手——却看见Peggy Carter站在那里。

“Hello，Steve，”她说，对他露出转瞬即逝的笑容。“我听说你在这里。”

“我——是的。我在，”Steve愚蠢地回答。“你在这里做什么？”

“呃，按官方记录我 _并不在_ 这儿，”Peggy回答。“但我跟着107部队行军——”

一切思绪飞到了九霄云外。“107部队？”Steve重复道。

Peggy皱起眉头。“是的，”她说。“Phillips上校在指挥行动——”

“快来，”Steve说，拽起她的手。“快，我们走。”

#

飞机盘旋着，然后借着某种像滑雪板一样的东西降落了，舱门打开，Howard Stark的脑袋伸出门来。他看看Steve，又看看Bucky说，“好嘛，好嘛，好嘛，好嘛。我还 _以为_ 我看重影了，而且我开飞机之前从来都试着不喝太多鸡尾酒的。快上来，小伙子们。”

Steve和Bucky面面相觑。“我就觉得他会这么说的，”Steve叹了口气。

“这是你想象出来的？”Bucky问，Steve阴沉地点了点头。“那么，我们是上这家虚构的飞机，还是——？”

“不，我们不会上这架想出来的飞机！它不是真的！ _他_ 不是真的，”Steve说，对Howard挥了挥手，而Howard，他的存在刚刚受到了质疑，看起来却相当无动于衷。“把你口袋里的表拿出来，”他命令Howard，Howard耸耸肩把手伸进飞行夹克衣袋里拿出了一只怀表。“瞧？”Steve胜利地说，转向Bucky。“他有个怀表。想知道铭文是什么吗？”

“不，”Bucky警惕地说。“可要是飞机是假想出来的，那地面也是，对不对？外套，冰凿——”然后Bucky的脸色变了，勃然大怒。“你别——不许，不许——我 _都知道_ 你想说什么！”

“哦上帝啊，那 _更可怕_ ！”Steve差不多喊起来了。

“你个小傻——现在你觉得 _我_ 不是真的了，因为你那么了解我，你都以为你会知道我想说的一切了，可那——真是——只是因为你是个非常讨厌惹人烦胡思乱想自我中心的小——”

“是啊，就好像这话从你嘴里说出来很新鲜一样，”Steve说。

“你知道，我希望我 _真是_ 死了，”Bucky认真地说，Steve感觉他的话让自己身体真切地痛起来，胸口受了致命一击。“而不是他妈剩下这一辈子都他妈跟你困在虚幻的北极圈——”

“我永远不会那么说的，”Steve哽咽着说。“Bucky。我甚至 _想_ 都不会那么——”

“那是因为你从来没跟你自己困在一起过，”Bucky回答，可他耸起肩，肩膀松懈了下来；他觉得对不起了。“所以我们至少能承认我是真的了吧？或者至少跟你一样真实，不管那是什么意——”

“把你口袋里的表拿出来，”Steve警惕地说，Bucky把手从口袋里抽出来对他竖了个中指。“好，好吧，”Steve说，然后感觉到外衣口袋里诡异地动起来，伸手进去拿出了一只青蛙。

“好了。”Bucky对他坏笑，扬起了眉毛。“ _这_ 你可没想到，是吧？”他问。“我开始觉得——”接着他脸色一变，把手伸进自己的衣袋，说，“哦。哦，你个混蛋。”

#

“我很遗憾，”Phillips上校以可怕的笃定说，可Steve只是摇头说着，“他没有死，他没有，”然后转身大步走出帐篷，走入雨中。他会闯到供给帐篷里去，也许开走一辆吉普——Peggy伸手拉住了他的手臂；她追上来了。雨从她的头发上滴了下来。

她怒瞪着他。“不管你在计划什么，不能这么干傻事，”她说。

“无所谓，”Steve说，拽走他的胳膊退开去。“我必须试一试， _必须_ 。”

他好奇她会不会试图阻止他，还有要是她试了他会做出什么。可Peggy只是坚定地立在那里，污泥没过她的脚踝，她语气中有着沉痛的同情，“你的朋友很可能死了。”

“他 _没有_ ，”Steve说，然后，无意之间：“我 _知道_ 的。”

“你 _不可能_ 知道，”Peggy反驳，Steve吞了吞口水看着他，因为到这里对话就该结束了，他们只能持不同意见，要么她会叫人来要么她不会——可是雨浸透了她的头发，从她的下巴滴下，她在雨中站着，浑身湿透，那么可爱，还在与他争论。他转身面向她，回到她面前，靠得近了些。

“别跟我说我疯了，”Steve说。

“好吧，”Peggy回答。

“我能听见他在我脑袋里说话，”Steve说。“他在跟我说话。在我脑海里他是活着的。”

他不知道他指望她会有什么反应；她会不信，会被逗乐，会感到警惕？反正绝对不是现在这样。“ _只有_ 他吗？”Peggy问。

“你什么意思？”Steve问。

“我说的是：他是你脑海里唯一的声音吗？”Peggy问。

“是的，他……”Steve觉得他懂她什么意思了。“现在只有他，”Steve意有所指地回答。“以前有别人——你问的是这个吗？”

“是的，”Peggy说。

“以前有过别人，”Steve重复道。“别的——声音；囚犯。可是——我觉得他们死了。”

Peggy漫不经心地抬手把自己湿透的头发从额前拂去，神色凝重起来。“九头蛇就在这一带，”她告诉Steve。“ _Schmidt_ 在这一带。”她犹豫了一会，以无情的坦诚说，“他可能是在囚犯身上做实验。在你朋友身上做实验。”

他泛起恶心，Bucky的惨叫在他脑内回荡。“我必须要找到他。我必须赶到他身边，趁——”

“我可以帮你，”Peggy说。

#

“来吧，伙计们，”Howard Stark说，“赶紧动身，要是你们不着急，咱们可以半道在都柏林来一杯黑啤——”Steve对他挥了挥手，他不做声了。

“你是怎么来这儿的？”Steve问Howard。

“我不知道，”Howard耸耸肩说。

“前线有什么消息吗？”Steve问。

Howard的微笑纹丝不动。“不知道。”

“今天几月几日？”Steve追问。“今年是哪年？”他无奈地转身面朝Bucky，飞机和Howard都在他身后消失得无影无踪了。“他不知道，是因为我们不知道，”Steve叹了口气。“不管我们是怎么个真法，他不是真的。”

“可我们本来还是能把飞机开走的，”Bucky不满地说。“这地方我快看腻了。”

“不过，假如你说的是对的，”Steve说，“假如这只是——我也不知道，只是某种联合起来的幻象——我们一起想出来的——那么我们就用不着那架该死的飞机了。我们直接想象自己到什么地方去都行。”

“哪儿都比不上家，哈？”Bucky假笑着问道，Steve却点点头说，“是啊， _是啊_ ，”然后，“ _等等_ ，”——他凑近去抓住Bucky的领子，之后又决定还是保险一些，改而双臂环住Bucky的腰，两手在他背后紧扣。Bucky扬起了眉毛。

“Dorothy就抱住了Toto（*），”Steve解释。  
（注：《绿野仙踪》梗，Dorothy通译桃乐茜，Toto通译托托。桃乐茜到奥兹国前就抱着她的小狗托托。）

Bucky居然绷着脸忍住没笑。“那你觉得照现在这情况讲，我是 _Toto_ ？”

涌上心头的情感几乎让他招架不住。“我想你，”Steve说。“没有你我不想再活下去了，”看着Bucky的嘴唇颤抖起来，Steve添道，“所以，对，就像Toto，”作为惩罚，当Bucky倾身向前吻住他，他轻轻咬了Steve一下。

#

Steve在阴冷的走廊里狂奔，推开一扇又一扇门，过了一小会他才终于反应过来，他脑海里的絮语如今也到了外面：“Barnes……James Buchanan……”知道发生了什么是一回事，可亲眼看见又完全是另一回事：捆在实验台上的Bucky神志不清，周围的托盘盛着弃置的医疗器械和染血的注射器。被扔下等死。

“Bucky，”Steve轻语，手指扒着泡涨的皮革束带。“Bucky，是我。 _Steve_ ，”汹涌而来的影像与情感瞬间冲击得他站立不稳——有些与他最近想起过的东西 _一模一样_ ： _棒球电影栈道冰激凌夏日_ ——却充盈着渴望，其猛烈让他透不过气—— _Steve_ ——又浑身震颤，像是哮喘发作后的感觉。Steve吞了吞口水努力解开了他的束缚。

Bucky的眼神终于聚焦于他，然后满怀喜悦笨拙地伸出手去触摸他——眨眼间Steve湿透了：情欲勃发，汗流浃背，晕头转向， _硬了起来_ ，性器紧紧绷在裤子里。他只得两手撑在轮床边上深呼吸，因为他已经迫近高潮；妈的，他就要射在他的——

Bucky的手抓着他的双臂。“ _Steve_ ，”Steve一抖，射了出来，膝盖发软，打着颤垮在Bucky身上，而Bucky在他身下呻吟着打了个激灵，Steve知道他也要高潮了。他们在那里躺了一会，颤抖着，喘息着，Steve顺着Bucky的身体上移，冲动之间笨拙地吻了他。

Bucky惊诧的抖了一下，但手紧紧捧住Steve的头回吻了——可当Steve将吻停下之后，他眼中充满了困惑。随着Bucky意识清醒起来，他的情感迅速变动着： _混乱害怕恐惧_ ——然后是 _羞耻_ 。“不，”Steve兀自说，“不要，”因为他能感觉到Bucky在重筑心防，一砖一瓦将自己封闭起来。他让Steve得以一窥真实的他，或者——也许只是Steve自行窥探而已。

“Steve？”Bucky勉强叫出口，Steve深吸一口气说，“对啊，Buck，是我。我们得快离开这里。”他挺起身子试着扶Bucky从轮床上下来，Bucky起来一点，紧紧抓着他—— _停下_ ，Steve对着他热烈地想道，因为他能感觉到Bucky的羞耻像毒药一般在他们之间渗透。

“你——块头这么大，”Bucky说，脚一沾地便讶异地抬头看着Steve。“怎么——？”

“是啊，”Steve说，开始拖着他走向门口。“发生了一些事情，”他开始想着维塔射线机器，Erskine，Peggy，USO巡演——

“S——Steve，”他们往外走、顺着走廊走着的时候，Bucky结结巴巴地说。“我有一种特奇怪的感觉，就像——”

 _就像我在你脑袋里一样，_ Steve想道，感觉到Bucky惊讶地一抖。Steve的手攥得紧了些。 _因为就是这样，Buck。我在你脑袋里，你也在我脑袋里_ ——

 _我发疯了，_ Bucky想。 _我他妈精神错乱了，这全都是——这一切都是_ ——

 _这事儿疯得很，但你没有疯，_ Steve用意念回答，当Bucky猛回头瞪着他，Steve又出声重复了一遍。“这很疯狂，但是你没有疯，Buck，”他说。“我能听得见你在想什么。我不知道为什么。”

#

当Steve睁开眼睛的时候，他回了家，可是只有他一个人。他站在红钩区他们的公寓里，看着破旧的橱柜和污渍斑斑的瓷质水池。他缓缓转过身来，看得入了迷——一切都和他记忆中如出一辙，甚至流理台上那盒放了好久的罗尔斯顿全麦麦片，他俩谁都不怎么喜欢那麦片，但还是不敢扔掉，以防万一。那两张扶手椅，是他们从街上搬回来修好的；那张桌子，他们每天早上都坐在边上吃果酱面包，在——

 _Steve！_ ——Bucky声音里赤裸的恐惧让Steve当即不假思索地夺门而出，从开裂的木质台阶飞奔而下跑到街上。 _Steve，天啊，你在——？！_

 _我来了！_ Steve在脑内疯狂地回应着。 _别动！_ ——他知道Bucky在哪儿：家，对于Bucky而言是特纳与格蕾丝店外的街角，是他们的布鲁克林真正的精髓：街市。到了地方，Steve震惊地停住脚，因为Bucky倒在了Porterman家门前，他——老天啊，他遍体鳞伤， _血肉模糊_ ，猩红浸透了他的制服外套。他的腿拧成了一个怪异的角度，他的手臂——Bucky的左臂 _不见了_ 。

“Steve，”Bucky喘道，他脸色苍白，嘴唇泛青。“哦，感谢上帝，”Steve泪眼模糊地赶向他身边。Bucky紧紧将他抱在——Steve眨去了眼泪——双臂之间。他猛一抽身看着Bucky，Bucky又变回了常态：身强力壮，四肢健全。可Steve还是不禁抚摸着Bucky的双肩和臂膀。“你他妈哪儿去了？”Bucky问。“我以为我把你弄丢了——”

“Bucky，你受伤了吗？你看上去像是……”Bucky低头看着自己，脸上闪现困惑的神色，双手反转过来，垂眼盯着自己的手掌。Steve想起Bucky的话只觉得胸口发紧： _我掉下去了，我受了伤；我的胳膊和腿都断了_ 。那才是现实：Bucky支离破碎地躺在某个医院里，而现在，他们都平安地活着回归故土，这只是伪装。Bucky望着他，苍白的脸上还残留着痛苦的痕迹。

“我没事，”Bucky慢慢说。“那是……我觉得我……”Steve以一个吻分散了他的注意，想要他再次忘记痛苦，毕竟记起又有何意义呢？这一招奏效了，Bucky躲开紧张地扫视着空荡荡的街道，就跟从前的他一模一样。“Steve，我们可在大街上！”他嘶声说。

“无所谓，”Steve咧嘴一笑。“这是我们的世界，我们想做什么都可以，”可他看了看十字路口，说，“不过你没有全都弄对。”

Bucky扬起了眉毛。“没有吗？”他问，Steve伸手指去。

“格林斯坦关门了，”Steve说，指着路对面一家店，从小时候开始，他所有的衣服都是他妈妈在那家店买的；他记得高耸的货架上摆着带手写标签的盒子，里面是各种尺寸的衬衫、睡衣和背心。店面模糊起来，被一家烟草店取代。“Morty找了个合伙人，”标牌变成了 _考利与莫顿卫生餐馆_ ，随着Steve来回的检视，街道仿佛更加清晰生动起来：他猜大概是不只一人的记忆合力的结果吧。他在Morty家的橱窗加上了可口可乐的标志，还在门上添了斜挂的白色肮脏“开放”牌。他给停在街边的车加了铬制保险杠，稍微调整了一下车的颜色，他旁边的Bucky突然笑起来说，“等等，还有个检修孔，就在那儿，是不是？”对啊，确实有个检修孔，混凝土里还有一道生出杂草的深深裂缝，而又是Bucky记起了消防站前的消火栓被刷成了红白蓝三色。

#

“美国队长，”Schmidt举起了枪说，“看来Erskine博士成功地削弱了他的配方啊。”

Steve试图把Bucky搡到身后，保护他，但Bucky双眼圆睁瞪着Schmidt。“Steve，你 _听得到_ 他吗？”Bucky微有些歇斯底里地低语。“他在 _嗡嗡叫_ 。他 _烧焦了_ ，”Steve完全懂他什么意思。Schmidt的头脑充满静电噪音的爆响，发散出的电波让他周围的空气一股焦味。

Bucky胡乱抓着Steve的胳膊，想把他往后拽。“别碰他，他会 _杀了_ 你的——”

“你的朋友极具洞察力，”Schmidt对Steve说，然后瞥了一眼躲在他身后胖敦敦的矮子，“Zola博士，我认为过谦很不得体。你从没提过你的实验有成功案例。”

Zola惊异地看着Bucky。“我都不知道我成功了。我以为他死了。其他人，他们都——”

“唔，我建议你学会区分，”Schmidt说，Steve挣脱Bucky的紧握冲到桥中间与他对战。第一拳让Steve触电一般蹒跚——Bucky是对的，Schmidt就像一根通着电的电线——可是他发现他也可以把自己的大脑调整成静电状态：找到同样是白噪音的波段，中和那效果。

他得力还击，接着桥在他脚下缩回，机械地将他们拉开。Steve拉着Bucky不断向上，再向上，躲着攀升的火焰，不顾一切不惜一切代价想要他逃出去。而若是说Steve之前怀疑过他跟Bucky的心灵感应是不是双向的，现在他不再有疑虑了。

他脑海里Bucky的声音水晶般明晰： _想都别想。我不会丢下你的，你个混蛋。_

#

街道在他们眼前臻于完美，他们的记忆相互填补，直至纤悉无遗——同时也离奇地空无一人，仿佛全纽约只剩下他们两个人。Steve猜，他俩是都不敢去想象真人。有了一个 _不像_ Howard的Howard已经够叫人灰心丧气了；他觉得自己没法面对他们邻居或朋友的空洞复制品，更别说他真心在乎的人了。他没法想象看着Bucky妈妈的躯壳来回走动——或者，天哪， _他的_ 妈妈。这像是个冒不起的风险。

然而，回家路上 _空无一人_ 还是太不自然——他们这一片明明人满为患。他一手抓着Bucky的手臂。“我试着给街上添点行人吧，”Steve喃喃道。“不会有我们认识的人，我发誓，”他补充说。“好吗？”

Bucky迟疑着点了头。“好吧，”他说——话音刚落一个抱着纸袋的女人就出了杂货店，一大群小孩飞奔着横穿起街道，一辆从转角拐来的车放慢了速度，愤怒地冲他们鸣着笛。

“好点了，是不是？”Steve问，但Bucky只是站在那儿，皱起眉来。他摇了摇头。

“不对劲，”Bucky说。“我不知道为什么……不对，我知道了，”他说，然后面向Steve说，“把眼睛闭上。”Steve随和地耸了耸肩，闭上了眼，等着瞧Bucky又在周围添了什么——但是完全不是那么回事。Steve突然听见了船坞传来的无孔不入的机械声响，还有河道那边低沉悠扬的船笛。卡车引擎轰鸣作响，金属滑轮尖声吱呀，运冰工人喊着号子，从理查街开来的跨城电车响着电铃。而一听见尤克里里的声音，Steve热泪盈眶，望着Bucky动情地说，“那 _操蛋的_ 尤克里里，”Bucky狂热地点头，“我知道的！我们可以把那人找出来杀了他！我们可以让琴声 _消失_ ！”Steve开怀大笑，不，他们不能这么干；独腿的Giardino老先生整天坐在窗边守着他那一堆乐谱，谁也不忍心告诉他他不是弹尤克里里的那块料。

#

107兵团的余部的其他的囚犯在燃烧的基地外等着他们。他们自发形成了一支车队，让伤得最重的人坐上他们缴获的卡车和坦克。Steve关切地看着Bucky，而Bucky只是推开了他—— _没事没事；他没事_ ——其实Bucky的确像是没事，至少身体无恙，只是Steve能感觉到他在竭力把Steve挡在思维之外，因为怕Steve会看到什么而焦虑不已。Steve保证尽可能不去窥探他的大脑；他会避而不看，移开目光。至于Bucky，他的大脑充满了不间断的声音：注意着他们的步速，巡视着周围环境—— _十二点方向、九点方向、六点方向均无敌军_ _踪_ _迹—_ —但在那之下，Steve感应到了翻腾的欲望和浓厚得令人窒息的自我厌恶。

他退了一点跟Bucky保持同步，想知道自己能说点什么来安抚他，想知道自己是不是都不该说话。他感觉得到Bucky像抓着救命稻草一般思索战略和规章，企图借此掩盖自己——接着仿佛有刀光一闪，Steve停住脚拉住了Bucky的手臂，因为Bucky要下刀，要杀死——

“停，”Steve痛苦地喘道；然而这痛不是他的；Bucky正企图扼杀他自己内心的一部分；喜欢—— _男孩_ ，喜欢 _Steve_ 的那部分；他宁可扼杀这渴望也不愿表现出来。“ _不要_ 。天啊，你在干什么——”他们周围的人放慢了脚步，皱起眉头，于是Steve转身喊道，“接着走！我们会追上来的！”同时拽着Bucky出列。

Bucky的眼神怒火中烧。“滚出我的 _脑袋_ ，Steve。你他妈给我滚出去——”

他思维的退挤如此强硬，几乎像是实体化了。“你本来可以告诉我的，”Steve近乎哀求着。“你以为我不会明白吗——”

“明白什么？明白我——”Bucky强行停了下来，可Steve感觉到了他毒药一般喷薄的情感，这回他是真的跌跌撞撞退了一步。“相信我，我一直在 _尽力_ ，”Bucky低语，Steve的脑海一下充满了涂着口红的唇、点过香水的耳轮——他挣扎着想要呼吸——白色蕾丝胸衣还有乳头粉红的乳房，沉实柔软地坠在掌间，他忍不住觉得兴奋，即便他能感受到Bucky的绝望，他的决心——还有隐约的厌恶。“我 _尽力了_ ，我不会——我绝不会——你信任我，”Bucky勉强出口，仿佛喘不过气来。“我 _绝对不能_ 辜负你的——可我之前没有防备，而你，”Bucky的愤怒渐渐加剧，“你钻进了我的 _脑袋_ 然后——”

“ _Bucky_ ，”Steve扯掉头盔往地上一扔，拉过Bucky的双手按在自己头两侧，认真地凝视着Bucky的眼睛。 _看一眼我的大脑，你个傻瓜。就看一眼_ ，因为Steve敢肯定Bucky要是对Steve看待他的方式有丝毫的了解，他会做一辈子让人忍无可忍的自大狂。Bucky眉头紧锁，Steve尽可能——对他保持开放，为他敞开心扉。他脑中所有丑陋的想法像被风卷起的残叶一般翻搅：他的体弱多病，他的先天缺陷，他对被战争抛下的恐惧，没有出息，受人同情，甚至不够格与其他真正的男子汉一同赴死。而Bucky，耀眼而健美——（Bucky想抽身躲开：“不是的，”他开口，可Steve不放他走）——Steve嫉妒他的躯体，他二头肌的弧线，他将衬衫撑满的宽厚肩膀，他在羊毛裤子下大腿坚实的肌肉。笑声爽朗的Bucky浑身滴着水，肤色古铜，从科尼岛的碎浪之中蹒跚而出，强健的脚沾了一层沙，海水顺着他的发绺流下——

Bucky目瞪口呆。 _你想要我？真的？_

 _你个傻瓜_ ，Steve想道。

#

Bucky一迈进他们的公寓便爆出一声大笑，让Steve吃了一惊，接着Bucky环顾四周，捂着胸口笑得更凶了。“怎么？”Steve困惑地微笑，想知道哪里好笑。

“你，”Bucky气喘吁吁。“你看不出来？”

“没？”Steve再次扫了一眼周围：破旧的橱柜，厨房的桌子，那盒麦片——但是当Steve重新望向Bucky，他感到一瞬眩晕。不知怎么回事，不对劲的是 _Bucky_ 。Bucky——

“我们的天花板什么时候成十五尺高了？”Bucky问。“还有谁他妈能够到那橱柜？这屋子是你 _按比例_ 造出来的，小鬼——就跟你还只有五尺高一样！”哇，真的，现在Steve也笑起来，因为Bucky也因此显得个头小了，像是他自己的迷你版。

看着Bucky蹦起来伸长胳膊去够橱柜最上面一层，Steve都笑出眼泪来了。“搬个箱子来，”Steve建议，“踩个箱子比较省事，”但Bucky只是一脸讶异的转头望着他。

“对你来说咱们家真的就这样吗？”Bucky问，Steve耸耸肩，“是啊，”虽说现在他也知道了从Bucky的角度来看是什么样了：墙上挂得过高的镜子和挂钩，就是够不到的架子顶层。

“哇哦，”Bucky摇了摇头。“这该多烦人，”然后说：“闭上眼睛，我来搞定。”

“好，”直到Bucky说“这回怎么样”，Steve才睁开眼睛，周围的环境让他有点晕头转向，一切好像都缩了水，但只有那么一会；Steve迅速地眨着眼，觉得眼睛适应了，一切恢复了正常。或者他至少是这么以为的，直到他抬眼看见了Bucky的脸。

Bucky张口结舌地看着Steve，就跟见了鬼一样。“Steve？”他低语道，Steve低头看了看自己——他窄小的胸膛，他瘦削的手腕，他过大的棕色皮鞋——然后抬头看着Bucky；抬头看着他。

“抱歉，”Steve不知所措地说。“我猜我是忘了。”

#

Peggy仔细地瞧着Bucky的脸，Bucky在她的审视之下缩了一点，但还是尽量站直了。接着Peggy看着Steve问，“那么你还听得见他？”

“对啊，”Steve说。

“到那边去，”Peggy指着墙说，“脸朝墙。”Steve照做了，转身走去，两手在背后相握。他低头看着地面，但是不需要回头也看得见：Peggy拉着Bucky去了屋子另一边，在笔记本上写着什么。Bucky没太注意，他在盯着Peggy的胸。 _我都不喜欢姑娘，可这妞儿真心有_ —— _福丁布拉斯，参数，肥缺，实证_ ——

Steve无声地对他表示谴责，然后出声重复了那四个词：“ _福丁布拉斯，参数，肥缺，实证，_ ”他半是看到、半是感觉到了Peggy震惊的表情和Bucky表示歉意的耸肩。

“唔，”Peggy轻快地说，“大概可以确定了，”Steve转过身来。“我很惊讶我们事先没考虑到这种可能性，”她沉吟道，Steve投以询问的目光，她解释道：“我们没有考虑你是第一个接通这条线的人，就像村子里第一个装电话的人。”她露出微笑。“没法打给谁。”

“我还是不明白为什么，”Bucky刚开口，门砰地一开，Howard Stark闯了进来，基本已经兴奋得摩拳擦掌了。“哦，我听说咱们这边出怪事儿了！念动力啊，ESP啊——”

“Howard，”Peggy不满地说，意有所指地瞥了瞥门，Howard不情愿地在身后把门关上了。“这消息我们还是保密吧，好不好？就我所知 _没有_ 念动能力，不过Barnes中士跟Rogers队长的脑电波频率似乎真是同步的。”

Howard Stark把手揣进口袋，得意地打量着Bucky。“好嘛，运气不错啊。”

“ _运气不错_ ？”Bucky重复道。“你觉得这是——”

“当然，”Howard回答。“否则你就死了，是不是，要是Steve没听到你没飞去救你的话，”Howard的声音还算和气，但话里隐着一丝强硬，Bucky的情感由感激、痛苦、愤怒和忧伤交相掺杂，其剧烈震撼着Steve。

“是啊。我猜是吧，”Bucky最终说。

“我不觉得 _是由于_ 运气——并不算是，”Peggy说。“Zola跟Schmidt说他血清复制品的其他实验体都没有活下来。我觉得Barnes中士活下来是因为Rogers队长认出了他并以某种方式——介入了。”

“心电感应强心剂啊，”Howard说，朝着Bucky假笑。“可别告诉我 _这_ 不是运气好，”没等Bucky回答，Howard问Peggy，“还有什么别的超能力吗，还是说他活着就不错了？”

“他和Rogers队长的脑电波规律相同，所以他可能会有相似的敏捷思维和快速反射，”Peggy回答，然后皱眉补充道，“他还比正常人体温要高，大概四华氏度。我猜额外的能量总会有用武之地，可目前为止没有提升的力量或速度。”

Bucky紧紧盯着Howard。“是活着就不错了吧，我猜，”他咕哝道。

“不过，我还是认为你们的心灵感应会使你对于Rogers队长有着不可估量的价值，”Peggy悄声说；现在她是直接在对Bucky说话了，于是Bucky转过去面朝着她，“如果不是已经如此的话。”她有些哀伤地微笑起来，说，“Rogers队长正在组建一支精英队伍：咆哮突击队。他告诉你了吗？”

“没有，”Bucky轻声回答。“但我知道，”他当然知道，正如Steve也知道Bucky愿意为了他上刀山下火海。

#

Bucky在试图控制他的表情，但空气中毫无疑问多了一层张力，虽说是——意料之外。Steve再度垂眼看了看自己皮包骨的身体，过细的手腕和过大的手掌，然后抬头望着Bucky。 _你想要我？这样的我？_

Bucky吞了吞口水，无言地点了点头，Steve感觉到了多年以来积压的渴望。Bucky凝视着他，而Steve头一遭明白了那是 _欲望_ 而不是——怜悯，担忧或恐惧。 _你信任我_ ，在他们的心第一次向彼此敞开的时候，Bucky曾这么告诉他。 _我绝对不能辜负你的信任_ ，现在Steve才明白他什么意思；Bucky曾与他同寝同浴，爱着他，愿意与他共度一生，却遏制住了自己；本来他死也不会说一个字的。至于Steve自己，他从未想到过Bucky会以这种方式渴望他，否则他会——妈的，对此他绝对会没羞没臊；他会二话不说对Bucky Barnes _投怀送抱_ 。

现在Bucky那么近了，庞然俯视着他，只不过这也很熟悉——Steve已经习惯于在每一种可能存在的意义上仰望Bucky。Bucky只犹豫了片刻，便伸手触摸起Steve——接着一切就此失控，Steve紧紧地抓着他，细瘦的胳膊拥住Bucky的肩膀，在他们接吻时粗鲁地拽着Bucky的头发，Bucky将他从地上举起，半抱半拖着他到了他们小小的床上。这样任人摆布感觉很奇怪，也激动人心得奇怪——Steve都忘了不做最强者是什么感觉——但这也给了他动作粗暴的自由，Bucky将他推倒，他吻着咬着Bucky的下颌线。Bucky拽出了Steve过长的衬衫下摆，拉开了Steve洗薄了的粗花呢裤子拉链。Bucky的呼吸混乱不堪——情动得浑身颤抖——接着他俯身亲着Steve苍白的腹部，舔吻着他的性器，他的双球，他大腿的内侧。Bucky抬起他的臀部展开他的两腿，以牙齿和舌头展开攻势，Steve两手紧攥着床单，仰头上气不接下气。他硬得渗着前液，瘦削的胸膛剧烈起伏，强忍着不射，等Bucky终于退开坐起，他大汗淋漓，抖个不停，头发汗湿成绺贴在前额。

“我想——”Bucky开口，可Steve已经整个人朝他扑了过去，跨坐在他的大腿上吻着他，磨蹭着他，双手爱抚着那坚实的肌肉，那温暖光滑的皮肤。Steve开始将自己的硬挺贪婪地顶着Bucky的腹部，Bucky贴着Steve的脖子呻吟起来，在他身下动了动，将他整个抬起，试图把阴茎引到合适的地方。Steve紧紧攥着Bucky的肩膀，想要帮忙，双腿大张企图向下推进同时放松肌肉。“我想，”Bucky气喘吁吁地说，“老天，我想——”

“我知道。上帝啊。我也是，”Steve向下压去，浑身冒着汗，打着颤，灼痛燃烧着他的神经。

Bucky轻喘一声不再动了。“Steve，你是不是——我不想伤到——”

Steve咬牙说道，“疼，爽，别停！”他的身体渐渐敞开，Bucky向上滑入，他的呻吟为Steve的脊骨送上一阵战栗。

“哦。哦，天啊。哦，”Bucky向上撞去，双眼紧闭，Steve不觉扬起头来，整个身体为之震动，为之颤抖，他—— _stevestevesteve_ ，他脑内的声音在呜咽——Steve的阴茎一抽，接着自己跟Bucky的皮肤一片湿冷。Bucky是那么努力想要稳住节奏，可他就是——办不到——他快速狠力地抽送，大腿的肌肉随之收紧舒张——然后猛烈地射了出来，拥着Steve，紧到发疼。

“——Buck，”Steve勉强叫着，Bucky稍稍松开了一些让他呼吸，小心翼翼缓慢地抽出，然后拉着Steve跟他一起躺下。Steve脸贴着Bucky的肩微笑起来——无比愉悦，浑身刺痒，被快意冲刷，Bucky粗糙的手指描摹着他窄小侧身的每一根肋骨——他过了一会才意识到Bucky的心理活动要更复杂。Bucky的身体同样洋溢着欣快感，可他的眼睛却湿润着；他快乐，他痛苦，他环抱住Steve。 _我从没想过我会得到你。我是不该这样拥有你的。这是不允许的，所有人都知道。男孩不该……_ Steve的胸口一紧，因为这些冲入Bucky脑海的话语背后带着拳脚的威胁。 _男孩不该跟男孩在一起。_ Steve压下自己的怒火，大腿迎向Bucky的性器，手揉搓起Bucky的乳头： _有种再跟我说一遍男孩不该怎么样。_ 下午时光在他们破旧的床边悠悠而过。

#

咆哮突击队现在有了贵宾级的住宿条件，还有货真价实的床，因为他们第一次对战九头蛇的任务即将到来，这可不是小事。Steve打量着他的房间，比他跟USO住过的所有酒店条件都好，他都不用跟Hitler同住一屋。可是这也让他觉得他们认为他有去无回了。

他脱掉衣服上了床，关上了灯——问题在于，他对Bucky敞开了心灵，允许他随意窥探一切，不管内容有多傻多难为情多私密，甚至包括他情难自已对着图书馆一本书里找到的下流明信片手淫的那一次，明信片上印着一个裸着上身的法国妓女，她双腿张开，乱蓬蓬的深色阴毛在纱裙下若隐若现。Bucky却尽可能将自己封闭起来，即便他现在——Steve平躺着咽下他的渴欲——即便他现在穿透黑夜呼唤着Steve；Steve能够感应到他活生生的渴望。Bucky内心有些什么正呼唤着他， _呼喊_ 着他，然而是不经意之间。所以他该假装自己没有在听。他会忽视自己身体的刺痒。他——

Steve甚至还不清楚自己在干什么，就已经起了身套上了裤子，感觉胸口有根绳子牵引着他。他一路走到Bucky的房间，停下脚步，靠在了门边的墙上，因为这太疯狂了，他觉得自己疯了。他顺着墙滑坐在地，揉着太阳穴，手指按着眼睛。他觉得自己失控了，茫然无措，绝望地渴求着，可要是Bucky不想，他们就不该——

Bucky知道他在外面；Steve能感觉到他思维的询问。 _Steve？_

Steve靠着墙转过头来，不成形的语句不安分地涌上心头，几乎脱口而出，一片慌张： _如果你不愿意我们这样——我不希望你看在我的份上才想要——如果你不愿意——_ 现在他明白了，为什么Bucky总是试图摔上他们中间的那扇门，因为情感是不言自明的，而他停不下来了—— _我还是会爱你——不管怎样我都会爱你——我不需要碰你碰你——你的肉体是那么美——我——_

门开了，Steve迅速抬眼；Bucky只穿着内衣站在门口。“他妈怎么回事？”

昏暗的灯光亲吻着他的轮廓；他的每一曲度每一线条都那么美。“对不起，”Steve说。

Bucky来回扫视着走廊，然后抓着Steve把他拽了起来。“快进来，”Bucky说，然后拉着他进了门——以前Steve与Bucky独处从没像现在感觉这么怪，但以前他们之间也从未有过这样的坦诚：也许真有过度坦诚这么一说吧。

“这不是我的错！”Steve兀自说。“我不知道会有这种事，我也不为救了你的命感到遗憾——”Bucky盯着他，Steve知道他感受得到Steve的一切感情，肆虐在他内心奇怪的矛盾，混乱而破碎的情欲： _我都不知道你会想要我，可要是你希望自己不想要我，我可以理解，如果你需要我到此为止我可以做到但——我不会是真心的，这会是个谎言——_

“ _你_ 想要什么？”Bucky问，Steve想象着Bucky赤裸着在他怀中，他们的躯体一同翻滚，Steve的手指理着Bucky胸口稀疏的毛发，揉捏着Bucky的乳头直到它们硬起来，然后手摸索着Bucky的性器，不断套弄，吸吮噬咬他的嘴唇，舌头探进他的嘴——Bucky跌跌撞撞退了一步，轻喘着，阴茎在短裤里透出明显的轮廓，震惊之情荡漾于他的脑海：你都想过那些？

Steve狂热地点着头，接着Bucky向他靠近伸出手来，与他同一体格是那么奇怪，能够直直望入Bucky的双眼是那么奇怪。Bucky只犹豫了片刻便吻上了他，他们唇唇相接是那么奇怪又那么正确。Bucky微微呻吟着，捧住他的脸，可Steve全情投入于这个吻，火热而饥渴，想着 _将我据为己有，将我所有形式的童贞据为己有_ ，Bucky的呼吸随之一滞。

#

“几点了？”Bucky睡意朦胧地喃喃道，在Steve的肩膀上印下一吻。

“不知道，”Steve说，动了动。他们温暖地依偎在一起，他没怎么惊讶地发现他醒来时是——正常状态，也就是说，他个头是大的；不知从战争期间什么时候起，大块头成了常态。他扭头看着窗户，那是下午近于傍晚的阳光……然后皱着眉坐了起来，因为 _几小时之前_ 就是这个时间，而他们做爱后又睡了觉……“几点了？”Steve低头看着Bucky问。

“我刚问过 _你_ ，”Bucky假笑着说，然后跟Steve意识到了同一点：这其实是个很有意思的问题。他也皱起眉头。“你有手表吗？”

“我——”Steve看了看自己光秃秃的手腕；他之前在腰带里塞了一块表，然而腰带和制服一起消失了，如今连床边地板上堆着的衣服都小了十号。“没有，你呢？”

“没有，”Bucky说，扭过身去看墙上的表，表显示着六点，而且还没走。Bucky掀开被单，一丝不挂地爬到床脚；他躺到靠墙那边了。“我们没给它上发条，”Bucky说，伸手从表顶上够下了钥匙；当然钥匙会在那儿。他们面面相觑。“我他妈怎么知道？”Bucky回答着Steve未说出口的问题，然后走到窗边向上拉起窗框，脑袋伸了出去。

“如果你在找药店那座钟——”Steve警告。

“我没在找药店那座钟，”Bucky说，回了室内。

“因为那只会是我们编出来的，”Steve说。

“我看的是太阳，”Bucky说。

“太阳也是我们编出来的，”Steve回答，Bucky转过身来，浑身赤裸地瞪着他，说，“那好吧，积极先生——我看着像是四点半。”

“是啊，但是已经四点半 _几个小时_ 了，”Steve指出。

“那是因为我们没给表上发条，”Bucky说，拿着钥匙走到表前。“我们没注意时间，所以就没有时间。”他伸出手指把指针调到四点半。“现在就有时间了。”

“好吧，”Steve将信将疑地说，“可是有点让人觉得不对。”

“是啊， _这才_ 让人觉得不对——这回我才觉得不对呢，就为这个；好像其他的都无所谓了一样，”Bucky翻了个白眼，唱歌一样说着“ _去你妈的_ ”，从墙边拐进厨房，Steve捂着嘴笑起来。“我们得想想食物吧，我猜，”过了一会Bucky叫道。“晚餐。”

Steve的腿滑下床边。“我们得想想怎么洗干净，”他回嘴；他的身体黏糊糊的，还沾着精液。“你能给咱们想出点热水吗？”

他心怀希望又半开玩笑地把话抛出，可当Bucky绕着墙走回来，Steve看得出他把这当成了个严肃的问题。“我觉得我们不该走捷径，”Bucky说。“不管是热水还是别的什么。”

“什么意思？”Steve问。

“我是说——你还能干什么呢？”Bucky问，然后Steve明白了：如果这是来世，可能——好吧，可能很久都会这样；可能永远都会这样。“不管现在这是怎么回事，只有……”Bucky赤裸着站在他们破旧的木地板上，突然同时显得迷茫、忧伤、期待又脆弱。“只有我们了，”他说。

“是啊，”Steve点头。“而——我觉得这样还好，其实。可我知道你什么意思。”

“我去烧点水，”Bucky慢慢说，回身看着厨房，“咱们把澡盆填满，然后洗澡，”Steve克制着没提醒Bucky这不是他们的老公寓，那地方才只有凉水；他们搬到这里后厨房里还是有个澡盆，不过既有热水又有凉水。“接着我们大概可以散散步，找个小餐馆，或者——”他皱起眉头。“他们是不是在面包房旁边开了个自助餐厅？”

“是啊。那地方也挺好吃的。你觉得它还会在那儿？”

“对啊，”Bucky直视着他的眼睛说。“我觉得还会在那儿。你告诉我哪个菜好吃，行吧？”

“Bucky，”Steve认真地回答，“都会很好吃的。你挑什么都可以。”

#

他们在第二次任务当中突然 _合拍了_ ——然后他们便完全在另一个水准上合作，每一次Steve将盾扔出，他不看就知道盾会打在什么地方，不去刻意担心就知道击中了敌兵，有时他会提前躲过头顶飞过的什么东西，有时他看见敌军，还没举起枪来他们便被击毙倒地，那会是举着狙击枪躲在高处的Bucky，那会是在他右侧某处的Bucky，这大概就是后脑勺上长了眼睛的感觉；他仿佛同时活在六个维度里。

之后他会找到Bucky，或者Bucky会找到他，Bucky也会有一样的感觉——面孔涨红兴奋不已，气喘吁吁地抓住Steve的皮夹克。“我射中了——Steve你看到我开的那一枪了吗？”Steve会急急地点头，因为他 _感觉_ 到了，那种呼啸而过的精准：从球棒击球的瞬间就知道会是一次本垒打。他们会紧紧相拥两头相蹭，或者，如果有隐私可言，Steve会拉住Bucky的腰带，而Bucky会伸手抓住Steve的下面，他们会倒向彼此，支撑彼此，靠着嘴和手取悦彼此，一言不发便知道另一方有着什么样的需求。

几乎一切都变得更加顺畅——他知道自己饿了以前Bucky便会无言地递来食物，他会感觉到Bucky不断提升的警惕然后无声地命令所有人举起武器。有些却不那么容易：Steve踉跄摔倒，翻滚着，意料之外的剧痛让他瘫倒，可接着他慌忙爬起，像受伤的野兽只凭本能盲目地赶到了Bucky身边，两个德国人围堵了Bucky，Bucky在他们之间挣扎，肋间捅入的刀深及刀柄。Steve不假思索扭断了一个人的脖子并把他扔到一边，野蛮地扑倒另一个，不断攻击，甚至意识不到他已经死了，Dum Dum和Dernier拉住他，喃喃着，“没事了，队长，没事了；你救了他，”只是Bucky依旧火冒三丈， _妈了个逼的混蛋，弄死那些操蛋的_ ——甚至在Gabe轻柔小心地将刀从他侧身拔出时也是，Gabe压住他的，他们的，伤口。Steve深吸几口气，蹒跚着走向Bucky跪倒在他面前。“你——” _我们。我们还好吗？Bucky，我们还，是的，我们没事，我们抓住他们了，我们可以呼吸了，我们的肋骨在愈合，我们伤得没那么重，快过来吻我。_

#

他们可以在这个世界里造出别人，只要不是什么认识的人就行。自助餐厅的女孩反应跟他们想的一样，微笑着为他们结账，电车司机在他们投币时也就瞧了一眼，其他人完全都没注意他们；他们都在聊天，或者低头看着报。不过一切感觉越来越真实，或许过于真实了。Steve开始想，如果他们不小心，他们真的可以骗过自己；或者，也许，如果他们足够幸运，他们真的可以骗过自己。他不太确定。

回去之后，Steve瞧了瞧橱柜，然后从里面拿出了一瓶本来没有的威士忌；跟Bucky在伦敦喜欢上的是同一个牌子；Bucky死后他喝了整整一瓶。

“嘿，”Bucky没那么认真地抗议；他坐在桌边，拿来了一叠扑克。“你不能这么干；这是作弊。”

“不过我 _可以_ 这么干。”Steve拿着两个杯子到了桌边。“我刚刚 _就这么干了_ 。你想来点吗？”

Bucky对他做了个鬼脸。“是啊，当然；管他呢，”Steve给他们一人倒了一杯。他们碰杯饮酒，Bucky洗过牌，开始给两个人的拉米发牌。“好酒，”Bucky说，拿起他的牌理完后又啜了一口。“不过不能习惯了，”他说。“这酒很贵，还——”

Steve翻了个白眼。“怎么，你还想去工作不成？跑到假造船厂，造一艘假船？”

Bucky皱着眉考虑了一下，Steve抽了一个七，扔了一个三。“我猜也行——如果我们想的话，”他说。“这样也不坏。能有目的性——”

“嘿，我倒赞成目的性，”Steve说，“可那 _没有任何意义_ ，”说着他把自己的牌砸到了桌上；他有方片A——十张方片A，在桌上排成一排。

Bucky大笑起来。“这样不行，玩牌的时候不能用——ESP，还有那个，不管那他妈是什么玩意吧——”

“念动力，”Steve说，把牌翻了过来——现在它们成了齐纳牌，他洗过牌后一张一张摆出：圆圈，加号，星形，三条波浪线。“天。我猜他们测试我就是为了这个，”Steve朝下眨着眼，然后把每一张牌都翻了过来，每一张都成了梅花九。“哈，瞧，我是对的。”

“你疯了，”Bucky说，但他咧嘴笑着。

“是啊，不过你就不想看看我们都能做什么——？”随他说着，Bucky将一张牌弹起，看它飞到空中消失了。

#

_太棒了，太棒了——_

_对，太棒了，_ Bucky赞同，上气不接下气地凝视着他，躺在铺盖上被他压在身下，棒的甚至不是性爱，或说不仅是性爱，毕竟有Bucky爱抚他、一手拇指温柔地蹭着他茎头头冠的边沿是一种形式的亲密，而有Bucky触及他的思想、以一种仁爱的不解温柔地检视他的痛苦和不安又是另一种亲密。Bucky从不曾觉得他可悲或弱小，而他在Bucky脑海中看到的自己的形象——肩膀像个拳击手一样歪着肩，脏兮兮的金发散到脸上，擦伤的指节跟流着血的嘴巴，摇摇晃晃起身去踢某个家伙的命根子——既是怪异又是奇妙。不知不觉，Steve近乎茫然地将指节蹭过Bucky没刮胡子的脸颊，蹭过他的嘴唇，毫不意外地看着Bucky忽闪着闭上了眼，双唇裹住他的指节，舌舔舐着上面的疤痕，舔舐着坚硬凸起的骨，却仍为自己暴烈的冲动感到讶异，他想到自己有多喜欢来回搬弄Bucky、将他压在身下，火热而迅捷地操入他体内，Bucky的躯体在他身下辗转战栗，还有他脑中胜利的狂喜—— _好啊，干吧，Steve，干我，操，就这样_ 。但有时候他们只是躺在一起，凝望彼此，思绪相融，Steve试图不过度窥探，但衷心起着誓要让任何敢动他一根寒毛的人生不如死，Bucky总会笑着说，不，但是 _谢了，不管怎样还是谢了_ 。

#

“愿你前路畅通无阻，”Bucky喃喃道，目前为止一直是这样。开始他们一直留在他们最了解的街区，然后很快发现只要他们中的一个去过某个地方，他们的记忆会发掘出连他们自己都不知道自己记下的细节：肉店，报刊亭，电影院。一开始他们都没去过的街道看上去含糊又让人望而生畏（“那边是什么？”Bucky问他；“不知道，”Steve回答）可最终他们还是冒了个险，一直走在一起，然后发现一栋栋建筑不过是自然而然相继出现，一条条街也按照期望交错相通。所以你可以去某个地方，任何地方，只要你别仔细看周围，否则你会注意到街口的标志上空无一物，楼上也都没有标号。

而Bucky有着远超常人的听觉记忆，其实Steve本来从他总是低声嘟囔、拿手指或脚打拍子就该猜到的；用不着ESP他也知道Bucky的脑中满是音乐。可此时此地，是Bucky让收音机里有了音乐，他希望有音乐，音乐就奇迹般地为他出现了：通常是爵士和摇摆，不过也有些歌Steve记得他妈妈唱过：让我爱上你、蓝色天堂、自你离去、有朝一日和梅琳达。也是Bucky让街道有了声音，Steve都没发现他对这些声音有多么思念，而战前半聋的他也没能好好去欣赏。街边小女孩有节奏的拍手歌原来是有歌词的，“……都穿着黑衣服、黑衣服、黑衣服，镶着银纽扣、银纽扣、银纽扣——”Steve瞪圆了眼看向Bucky，Bucky说，“Steve，那 _三姐妹_ 。你绝对想不到在我脑子里响个不停的都有些什么。Lucy小姐，Susie小姐，汽船，船钟（*），”Steve都不知道他到底在说什么，但那些拍手唱歌的小女孩显然知道，立刻换了曲子起了一套新的节奏，“她把他放进浴缸，看看他会不会游泳……”  
（注：*是下面那首童谣歌词里的关键字）

是Steve的记忆重现了福莱布许大道的图书馆，他在那里度过了好一段时光。Steve的脚步声一如以往在脏兮兮的大理石地面上回荡，雕刻精美的借书台边的管理员一如以往没有对他加以注意，那些书都跟他记忆中一模一样，一切都与他的期望一致，直到他向上伸手取下了一卷书——然后发现书页一片空白。“哦上帝啊，”Steve措手不及地轻呼；他几乎已经开始享受这个世界、这联合幻境诡异的可塑性了，可这样——这太可怕了！他把手里的书落在桌上，拿了另一本，又一本，反胃着惊慌着，肚子里翻江倒海；空白，空白，空白——

“别慌，”Bucky突然出现在他身边说。“深呼吸。等一秒，做个深呼吸，Stevie，”Steve含糊应了一声好，从桌边退开。尽管他块头变大了，却还是胸口发紧呼吸困难。Bucky皱起眉头翻着菲登出版的波提切利和梵高的画集、Kent Rockwell编的《世界名画》，巨大的书页都是空白的。然后他打开了自己手里拿的书——Steve把书从他手上抢了下来，因为——上面有字。页页有字，Steve翻回了封面。Dashiell Hammett（*）的《血腥的收获》。Agatha Christie（**）的《斯泰尔斯庄园奇案》。他把Hammett那本书翻到第一页读道，“帕森威里这个地方，我最初是在布特的“大船”酒吧听一个叫Hickey Dewey的红发粗人讲起的，他把帕森威里说成波森威利，”感觉浑身充盈着狂喜的宽慰。他想把这本该死的书紧紧搂在胸前，亲它一口。  
（注：*达希尔·哈米特，美国侦探小说家。**阿加莎·克里斯蒂，英国女侦探小说家、剧作家，三大推理文学宗师之一。）

“你怎么搞得到书呢？”他几乎是质问着Bucky；Bucky又从书架上拿了几本画册，可那些里面也是空无一物。

“想着就行，”Bucky嘟囔着，取下另一本书，瞧哟，里面有伦勃朗戴着帽子的自画像。Bucky低头朝着书咧嘴一笑，摇了摇头说，“懂了。你读过这本。”

“什么？”Steve说。

“你读过这本，”Bucky说，把书合上递给他。“你能读这本是因为你读过。你能读那些是因为我读过。我看到了那些书，是想再读一次。”

“可那——”那还是很可怕。

“我们没法得知未知的一切，和时间一样，和战争一样。好在你一直算是个书虫——你是不是有段时间特喜欢Walpole（*）？”  
（注：休·瓦尔波尔，英国小说家。另外还是同性恋者。）

“是啊，”Steve说。“Walpole，Priestley（*），Evelyn Waugh（**）——”  
（注：*J·B·普雷斯特利，英国小说家。**伊夫林·沃，英国小说家。这几位的风格大概都比较严肃。）

“我猜以后我就得读这些了，”Bucky说。“而你，伙计，就要读好些侦探小说了。”

“嘿，”Steve有生以来从没这样心怀感激过，“这也不错，这——”他突然有了个主意，在合上《世界名画》之前看了看空白的书页。过了一会他再翻开封面，看到了一幅《蒙娜丽莎》。

“哇，”Bucky眨了眨眼，“你是怎么——”

“我 _放进去_ 的，因为它肯定会在里面——可现在我想到了，”Steve转过身去，而就在那里，在图书馆的墙上，挂着《蒙娜丽莎》，或者也很接近了。

“我去，”Bucky说，低低吹了一声口哨。“那真的是——”

“不，不是真的！是我们编出来的，可那——我 _觉得_ 它会是那个样子，我 _记得_ 它是那个样子，可是我……我敢肯定那是错的，必须是错的；我从来没亲眼见过那幅画。”Steve走到画前观察着，他们周围的人依旧各干各的，对他们身边凭空出现的杰作视而不见。“色彩，笔触，景深——达芬奇在《蒙娜丽莎》上署过名吗？我觉得没有。”

Bucky歪头盯着画。“这就帮不了你了，伙计。我可不知道。”

“没关系。”Steve意识到他永远不会看到他没见过的画了；唉，好吧，算了。少在这里自怜。好多人甚至都见不到画呢。“这是——仿作，”他说。“不过那没关系。好多画家只见过仿作，”然后他笑了出来。“去他的。这还是 _我_ 搞出的仿作。”

#

在法国沦陷区的一次任务中，Steve在一个德国高级军官的大衣口袋里找到了一满袋的文件；是密码，他兴奋地发现，他可以确定是密码。他用无线电发消息要求与咆哮突击队立刻回到伦敦，把文件直接带给了Peggy，她细细钻研着，红唇绽开越来越灿烂的笑容，和他一起在桌边倾身看着文件，他们的头离的很近。

“非常好，Steve，”她开心地笑着。“这真的很好。”

“我知道，”Steve对她报以笑容。

“好，我会把这些带到盟军总部，”说着她把文件理好。他们眼神相遇，她抓住他的手臂，踮脚迅速吻了一下他的脸颊。“跟我一起来吧；这是你的功劳，而且——”

“不，不，”Steve说，咽了咽口水摇着头，脸一片燥热。“你去吧。我——不需要跟高层说话——”

他退了一步，从她身边退开，正撞上了Bucky；Bucky站在他身后，而Steve——Steve其实已经知道了，不是吗——他感觉到了内心奇怪的翻绞，即使他不知道那是什么意——

Bucky盯着Peggy，脸上带着Steve前所未见的表情：赤裸裸的渴望。可Bucky跟别人在一起的时候往往是严加戒备的。“Carter特工，”Bucky哽住了，当她对他微笑时，Steve感觉到了他胃里的翻搅。“我们——我们在那边找到的东西可挺不错，是吧？”听着根本不像Bucky会说的话。

“是啊，”Peggy说，因喜悦而容光焕发。“ _再好不过_ 了。”

“我们——等会应该一起喝一杯。也许吧，我们三个，”他补充道，手指紧紧攥住Steve的手臂。“就——庆祝一下。”

“听起来不错。”Peggy看了看Steve，想知道他怎么想。Steve尽可能不置可否耸了耸肩。“等我回来我会告诉你们的，”她说，轮番看着他们两个，然后对Steve说：“你确定你不来吗？”

“我——确定，是。”Steve挤出一个微笑；Bucky脸涨红了，有些凌乱，可Steve才是出了一身汗的那个。“一会见，”等她走了，他转向Bucky，震惊而难过。“你他妈在——？”

“你喜欢她，”Bucky说，他看上去并不生气，可Steve不禁觉得那是个指控。

“是，”Steve承认，“好吧，我是喜欢她，可你——你 _知道_ 我对你是什么——”

“不，不——我是说，她让你 _兴奋_ ，”Bucky轻轻打断他。“你的老二喜欢她。”

“是啊。”他也没法自欺欺人。看在老天份上，Bucky能洞察他的内心。“可是——”

“你 _不懂_ ，”Bucky紧张地说，而Steve却一下子懂了；顿悟携着肉欲、渴望与厌恶的浪潮到来。 _你喜欢男孩_ ** _和_** _女孩。_ 好吧， _没错_ ——可这又有什么 _关系_ ？这 _不重要_ ——然而没等他问出口，Bucky便回答了他。

“这对你来说不重要，因为你是——” _正常的_ ，这话实在太让人恼火，Bucky猛地后退，远离他，有些犹疑地看着他。可Steve能感觉到他身上散发出的渴望；不是渴望Peggy，而是—— _你喜欢她。我感觉得到。我能感觉得到那是什么样子，能够渴望一个_ ——可Steve已经在摇头了。

“不，”Steve说。

“我不是说——我会走的，”Bucky恳求。“喝一杯我就走。可要是你——和她——如果你和她想——” _你喜欢她，我知道你喜欢她；我感觉得到。你想要她，你的老二想要她，我就可以——我能知道——_

“好吧，”Steve突然说，两臂抱胸，“但是我们得告诉她。”

Bucky瞪着他。“什么？”

“我们得告诉她；我们得说，‘Peggy，你知道Bucky跟我在精神上是互相连通的吧？是这样，他想要我跟你做爱，这样他就能知道想要一个女人是什么感觉了。’”

Bucky想了想，然后长长吁了一口气。“你觉得等她把你下巴打骨折的时候我会不会感觉得到？”

“对，我觉得你会的！”Steve怒瞪着他喊，Bucky叹了口气说，“好吧，是，抱歉。这很蠢，很自私——算了，”但他能感受到Bucky的失望，他内心的悲哀——当他感到Steve认为他不过是无缘无故自找烦恼的时候，悲哀变成了受伤。Steve闭上眼睛深呼吸，试图表现爱与理解，想去安抚他的创伤，然而或许，你没法告诉别人对他们来说什么才是最重要的，就算你是对的。他能感觉到Bucky那仿佛鲜血淋漓的伤痛。

“我没法——我们——没法去了，”之后Steve跟Peggy说。“我是愿意的，可是——我们没有办法，”Peggy微有些伤感地对他微笑，说，“我明白，Steve。我真的明白，”可当天晚上Steve辗转难眠，觉得自己让他们两个都失望了。 _不，你没有_ ——那是Bucky，也在另一个地方醒着—— _你个蠢蛋，你怎么能为这种疯狂负责呢？_ 可战争中的一切都是疯狂的，这不是借口—— _白痴，傻瓜，总想证明些什_ ——Steve想象起Peggy Carter脚踝上的皮搭扣，想象着自己拇指摸着她的脚踝，然后手抚上她光滑的小腿，感觉到Bucky屏住了呼吸。都是一样的，Steve想道；那种感觉，那种热潮，你硬起来，你的皮肤开始刺痒，两球开始收紧——然后他的大脑唤出了一系列最让他兴奋的想法：困在雨中的女孩子头发跟衣服淋得透湿，大笑着从他窗前跑过。剧团里衣冠不整到不同程度的女孩子谈谈笑笑跑过USO的化妆间——其中一个女孩有着漂亮浑圆的乳房和平坦深色的乳头，反穿胸罩在前面扣上，然后将它转了过来——在克利夫兰有一个女引座员违反了各种规矩，在表演结束后把他拉到了后台：她亲吻他，抚摸他，手伸进了他的裤子，让他摸她的胸，自己骑在他的大腿上坐了下来，咬着嘴唇，直到——

他的思维散乱起来，感到被紧攥被摇撼——Bucky高潮了；Bucky上气不接下气地面朝着天花板，另一处的天花板；他之前随着Steve的幻想套弄着自己。Steve的血液渐渐沸腾，但他脑子里那些不过是陈年旧事，古旧的回忆，比起Bucky什么也不算，比起Bucky——活生生的他，晒做棕色的肌肤裹着修长健美的肌肉，他能够碰他，吻他，爱抚他的身侧，手指触摸他的肋部，描摹着他背部坚砺的曲线，他有力的大腿，天啊，他——不，好，好，还是来吧，现在就来，Steve不顾一切地想道，知道在总部鬼混是个糟透了的主意，是在冒毫无必要的风险；再过一两天他们就会回到战场，只有他们——但Bucky已经溜进走廊来了指挥官的住处，被Steve对他的渴望、盖过一切理性的渴望唤到Steve的身边。

Steve慌忙下了床，呼吸急促地站在门边。他感觉到Bucky越来越近，接着拉开门把Bucky拽了进来——然后Bucky把他推到闭紧的门上吻他，手扶着他的肩膀，他的脖子。Steve闭上眼张开了嘴：在他们所做的一切之中，这或许于他而言是最不可思议的——你可以吻一个男人，就像吻一个女人一样。这都是一样的，都是一样——

Bucky断开了吻瞪着他，但是他看上去被逗乐了。“不是，对我来说不是，”可接着他把Steve拖到床边推得他仰面朝天，爬到他上方，看上去那么庞大，Bucky硬着，对他大笑起来。“可你真是不一样，你知道吗？我跟女人在一起过，可是经 _你_ 一讲？经你这么一讲？”Bucky将性器拖曳着划过Steve的，他们都呻吟起来。“我 _感觉_ 得到，我真的——”然后Bucky喃喃道，“——哦，瞧，你的老二也喜欢我呢，”说着便顺着Steve的身体而下含住了Steve的阴茎。

#

他们想靠日历来记录时间，规划他们对于季节和天气的期望，可是不管用；他们希望外面天天是好天气，所以真就这样了。然后一天早上Bucky梦见打雪仗后，他们起来出去，互相扔了三个小时的雪球，开怀大笑，在雪里磕磕绊绊，等他们手指冻僵嘴唇发蓝，他们去了街角的餐厅，要了大碗的汤和热可可。回家之后Bucky撕掉了日历。

“反正没有什么意义，”Bucky说。“这只是我们想象出来的，跟其他的都一样。而且也不知道 _这里_ 的时间跟 _现实_ 有什么对应关系，甚至也不知道还 _有没有_ 这么个现实——”Steve知道她是对的；时间就那么可笑。有时候你觉得自己刚刚闭眼，却发现自己已经睡了几个小时，到了第二天早上；有时候你确信你睡了一晚上，但只不过是15分钟。

“我们就让明天超级热吧，”Steve建议，“然后在科尼岛待一天，”于是他们就这么做了，吃力地上了火车，酷暑让人行道和楼侧模糊成一片。列车像他们想的那样进了站，像他们想的那样带他们去了海浪大道，不出所料，海滩上到处是人——热气把所有人赶出了屋，让他们来到了海边。他们艰难地走到水边铺开一条毯子，跳进清凉的海水，Steve暂时忘掉他已经变大了，从水里出来的时候是骨瘦如柴的样子，浑身滴着水，看见Bucky诡异的笑容和顽皮的眼神才发觉不对。

“哦，我喜欢，我喜欢，”Bucky说，Steve一声笑，转身就跑，Bucky紧紧追在他身后，伸出双臂去够他。Bucky在海浪中跟他扭打，然后把他整个抱起，把他扔进——啪！——水里。Steve大笑着顺着海浪走回来，最后一刻俯冲下去攻击Bucky的腿。好久没有人搂住他的脖子了。他有点想念这种感觉。

过了一会，他们跌跌撞撞走回毯子边，用沾着沙子的手吃了萨拉米香肠三明治，在阳光下睡了很久，把衬衫浸湿盖在身上降温，之后，他们晒够了太阳，开心地蹒跚走回车站，这时——

#

在会议室，Peggy、Phillips上校和其他一些Steve不认识的长官都抬头看着墙上一幅巨大的地图。Peggy扭头瞥了一眼，微笑着走了过来。“Steve，”她亲切地说，然后清了清嗓子，语气变得正式，“队长。我们靠你刚截获的密码破译了一封九头蛇公报：Schimdt想要Zola回到奥地利。他会在一列穿越阿尔卑斯山的火车上。”

#

——出乎意料，Bucky突然抽搐起来倒在站台上，Steve不假思索地做出反应，扔下一切笨手笨脚想去接住他——然后惊恐地退缩了，因为Bucky——Bucky——他手伸向的手臂已经不在了。只有一段——一截残肢——一截白色的骨头伸出他的袖子——侧躺着的Bucky看上去——不一样了，更加苍老，更加惨白，更加痛苦——之后他消失了。

Steve呆若木鸡地盯着污渍斑斑的水泥地。Bucky不见了。消失了，就像从来没有过他这个人一样，Steve觉得自己腿软下来，他重重地坐在Bucky摔倒的地方旁边。在他周围，车站依旧如常：列车进站，许多腿走过他身边。没有人停步看他或者问他是不是还好；他不想让他们来问。反正他们也都是假的。Bucky是这个世界里唯一的真实。

Steve闭上眼睛吸了口气。

“Bucky？”

“Bucky？”

“别这样，Buck，拜托？说句话，伙计。”

“Bucky，你去外面了？”

“Bucky，你在哪儿？告诉我你在哪儿。我会赶到你身边的。不管你在哪里，我都会——”可他听到的却是Peggy的声音；Peggy说过注射血清之后他和Bucky在同一波长上，所以他们的精神才能进行沟通：他们的大脑调到了同一频率。就像是电话，她说过；Steve睁开眼睛看着Bucky之前在的地方——那刚才是挂断了，他想。Bucky挂断了，或者他被迫挂断了。他们的连接被切断了。线路接不通了。

Steve躺在站台上，盯着头顶生锈的金属，虚假的人绕着他走来走去。 _现实中_ ，Steve想到，做着面对的心理准备，Bucky在某个地方受了伤；伤得 _很重_ 。在大脑里，Bucky把自己想象成完整快活的样子，就像Steve偶尔会把自己想象成矮小好强的样子，可 _现实中_ Bucky从火车上落入冰雪，躯体残破不堪，而无疑Steve的身体深埋在极地的——

是这样。 _就是_ 这样——他们以某种形式 _昏迷_ 着，他们两个都是——噩梦般地半死不活，没有意识，但不知怎么还在——思考。不论他们在何处，他们的大脑还在同一波段上——或说之前是的，直到现在，直到线路挂断。也许他们都在雪中慢慢冻死；或许他们都被找到了，躺在一样的病床上，毫无意识，靠着管子、电线之类的维持生命，呼吸机之类的。Steve知道人在铁肺（*）里可以活很久。  
（注：*应用历史很短的早期呼吸机，是一个连接着泵的密闭铁盒子，病人的头部伸在外面。当铁肺中的空气被吸出时，新鲜空气进入病人的肺内；当铁肺中的压力上升高时，肺内的空气被压出去。）

所以也许Bucky……好些了，Steve想，试图规避真正的噩梦。也许他醒了，意识清醒了；也许他坐在某个病房里，脑袋上缠着一圈绷带。那也挺好的，是不是？Steve没法为此怨他。而或许，Steve想道，慢慢拐弯抹角地想道，摸摸索索地想道，Bucky……死了。也许Bucky伤得太重了。他的胳膊……就那么吊着，看上去不是太好；Bucky的情况看上去一点也不好。

所以要是Bucky不回来了呢？他的生活，这充斥着虚假的幻想，值得他再从这地上起来吗？他该不该回到他们的公寓假装——假装什么？假装这是1942年，Bucky去参战而他在这里，等着虚构出来的Bucky的信？不。还不如从布鲁克林桥跳下去——可在这里，要是他想象自己死了，他真会死吗？他都不够格做个堂堂正正去打仗的男子汉。他是否真实得足以死去呢？

#

“这不是报复，对吧？”Bucky警惕地问，Steve来回挑着眉毛，可是就算以咆哮突击队的标准，这都很疯狂：从铁索上滑到开动的火车上，手指冻僵，一切上都覆着一层冰。然而，Bucky毫无畏惧，只是好奇——他专注于思考着原理，物理方面的问题，对Steve而言这很奇妙，因为他从来不会想这种东西：角度、摩擦和风向。可现在Steve也懂得这些了，因为Bucky会像个工程师一样思考。

在火车里，Steve感觉九头蛇想尽一切办法要把他们分开——在他们之间狠狠关上门，逼迫他们分开作战，可他知道Bucky什么时候弹药不足了，扔给他一把枪，他感觉得到Bucky举起了他的盾，感觉得到爆炸的力度和热度——

#

起来，那是他妈妈的声音。起来，Steven，他一向都能爬起来，可他觉得这次他或许要一蹶不振了。他感到冰雪爬上他的背，悄然蔓延。

#

——当它冲击起盾牌，把Bucky炸向后方，掉出火车，悬在山中刺骨的寒风里，Steve随之冲去，因为他感觉得到Bucky的手紧紧抓着火车的栏杆，感觉得到Bucky的腿在峡谷之上的烈风中不受控制地摇摆，感觉到Bucky手臂和肩膀在用力抓紧，抓紧，Bucky，抓紧，抓住“我的手！抓住我的手！Bucky！”他感受到了撕扯着Bucky的肌肉让人不禁咬牙的灼痛，感受到了摩擦着皮肤的剧烈痛苦，感受到了Bucky放手时让人心跳骤停失重般的惶恐。随着Bucky下坠，那一刻在他空白一片的大脑中无限延伸，风像鞭子一般抽打着Bucky，他的头猛地后仰，Steve用心灵去包裹住他，紧紧裹着，除此之外无计可施，只有抓住他不放，爱他，安慰他，为他缓冲，天啊，他愿意不惜一切代价，只要掉下去的那个是他，只要接受冲击的是他的身体——突然之间冰刺痛着他的双眼，他紧紧抓着车厢侧面，一切都安静了下来，他孤身一人，他什么也听不见，残缺而空虚地捱过深不见底的寂静，连他的哀号在他耳中都显得尖细而遥远。

#

起来，但人在有理由的时候、在生命有着意义有着动机的时候才能起得来——可他能想象得到Peggy谴责的眼神，她不以为然的语调。他还没死，或者不管怎么说还没死透，所以他得坚持下去，得准备好抓住迎面而来的每一个机会。留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。

Steve呻吟一声爬了起来，身上的冰融化了，冷水顺着他的胳膊滴下来。斯蒂尔维尔大道车站在他周围重新生动起来。他该回家。他该吃点东西。他行尸走肉一样等着列车进站，车到了，他上车，回了他们的公寓。Bucky的外套还挂在钩上，他的衣服还在柜子里，桌子上扣着一本读了一半的简装书，是《邪恶的躯体》（*）。  
（注：上文提到的伊夫林·沃的一本小说。）

世界安静下来。没有Bucky，城市的声响变得模糊，但更可怕的是他自己脑中麻木的静默，就像是他的头骨里塞满了棉絮。Bucky死了之后就是这样：咆哮突击队的队员们不得不把他从车厢侧扒下来，接下来他都对任务毫无用处：他甚至都走不了路，更别说战斗了；他四肢笨重，毫不协调；他像是瞎了一只眼。

他吃了个三明治，喝了一杯水，等他拿过自己那本Raymond Chandler（*）的《长眠不醒》，发现所有的书页空无一字，又把那些都给吐了出来。这时他才放任自己，允许自己傻傻地抽泣个几分钟，耗尽所有该死的自怜，要是这地狱一样的境况还有一处优点，那就是他不需要为任何人保留骄傲；这儿除了我们这些胆小鬼以外谁也没有。  
（注：*雷蒙·钱德勒，美国推理小说作家。）

之后，他把脸擦干净，喝了两大口Bucky的威士忌，爬上床去，几乎就要睡着了，突然他脑中响起了低语。 _Barnes，James Buchanan。32557038。Barnes，James Buchanan——_

“Bucky？”Steve惊醒坐起。

_Steve？_

Steve立刻下了床，欣喜若狂几近哽咽。“Bucky，你在哪儿？”

我不知道。

他胡乱穿上鞋，跑下楼梯到了昏暗的街上。“我会找到你的，”Steve说，环顾着四周。“我来了。撑住就好，”他的第一冲动是开始奔跑，直接跑向他直觉指引的地方，可接着他想起Bucky说的： _我听到你在叫我_ _，_ _我就来了。_ _我想要自己到_ _你所在的地方，_ 于是Steve闭上眼睛，希望自己到Bucky所在的地方去，奇怪的是，他发现自己站在伪装成布鲁克林店面的秘密实验室外时并不吃惊，实验室里有那台维塔射线机器，他走进店面，推开暗门，一次两级台阶走了下去。

Bucky在里面，被绑在手术台上，周围是染血的医疗器械和注射器；简直是噩梦重现，但至少他还能再见到Bucky，再救他一次。“Bucky，”Steve冲到他身边，手已经开始解起了束缚带，目光从Bucky昏沉痛苦的脸转向他以为是夹板或某种石膏的东西——但他错了。那是——一条胳膊，Bucky无意识地动了动手，一系列金属板动了起来，发出响声，Steve呆呆的看着。他轻轻掀开Bucky胸膛肩膀裹着的绷带，在铁臂接合的地方看到了一群或红肿或发白的狰狞疤痕。

“Steve？”Bucky似乎晕头转向。“Steve，真的是你吗？发——发生了什么？”

“我不知道，Buck，”Steve悄声说，把绷带按了回去。“你之前还在，然后不见了——现在你回来了。我猜他们是在处理你的胳膊吧。好像有人给了你一条不错的金属手臂——”

“一条什么？”Bucky问，然后把双手举到面前，轮番盯着——Steve立刻感觉到压倒一切的厌恶，Bucky脸色变青，摇起头来，不，不，不，不。然后，猝不及防，Bucky的手变了：Bucky整个人都在Steve眼前变了样子，脸上纹路消散，绷带消失，Bucky伸手把自己撑起来，他的两条胳膊都是正常的。“带我离开，”他哑声说。“我想离开这地方，”Steve点点头，扶他下了手术台。

“我们在哪？”Bucky问，困惑地看着周围，Steve说，“我们还在布鲁克林。这是他们在布鲁克林——造出我来的那间实验室。他们在这给我注射了血清。那是——”Steve看了看。“那是维塔射线机，”可慢着，不，不对。Steve盯着那机器：前面的小窗形状不一样，插进去的管子也不一样：那些不是电缆，而是盛着绿色液体的管子，也许是某种冷却剂——

Bucky双眼瞪大，躲着那机器。“我身上出了些不好的事，”他低语。“就像是个梦，不过……是个噩梦，”接着发出了轻软受伤的声音。Steve抱住他，粗野地吻着他，Bucky紧紧回拥；他浑身湿冷。“这是真的吗？”Bucky喃喃道。“求你一定要是真的，Steve，”他退开一点，望着Steve的眼中充满恐惧。“Steve——在那外面？”他的声音嘶哑起来。“时间过了不止几个小时或者几天，”Bucky还没说下去Steve便明白了，懂了这有多么可怕：“Steve。已经过了 _好多年_ 。”

### 第二部

Bucky的消失好像并没有规律。他会直接消失不见，有时候过一小时他就会回来，有一次——按Steve的感觉——过了将近四天，虽然他不知道这里的“四天”对应外部世界的多久。有时候Bucky消失之后会直接回到原地，可有时候他会出现在别的地方，倒在人行道上，公园里，还有一次是街道正中，Steve刚感应到他就听见了喇叭的巨响和轮胎擦在地上的声音。

他一向争分夺秒赶到Bucky身边，不仅因为Bucky回来的时候总是昏沉而虚弱、恶心着面色发灰，还是因为他身体上的蛛丝马迹——疤痕，新伤，血迹。在Bucky刚刚重新出现后错乱恍惚的时刻，Steve看得出他没有刮过脸、需要剪头发，他被刺伤过被缝合过，金属臂周围的伤疤在逐渐愈合；战争显然还没有结束。接着Bucky会渐渐清醒过来，找回自我，变回Steve熟识的Bucky：短发，脸刮得干干净净，衣着整洁，两条正常的胳膊——眼睛下方却多了可畏的阴影。

他从不问Bucky发生了什么——再也不问了。一开始他试过，虽然只是流于形式；他能感觉到暴烈思绪的翻搅，还有狰狞破碎的回忆。他试着把这些组合到一起，拼凑出清楚的画面，可它们迅速消释了，像是阳光下的冰雪，空留他滴坠冷水的手指。痛苦，惨叫，鲜血——枪，那么多的枪： _去他妈的_ 战争——有一次某个人打折了Bucky的颧骨，一次有一个漂亮的红发女孩，惊恐地瞪大眼睛不断躲闪，然后是冷冰冰空无一物的煤渣砖墙。有时候他感觉得到Bucky脑中有着计算的痕迹，像是在黑板上写过后才被马马虎虎擦去的代数题：角度、摩擦和风向。可是在Bucky昏昏沉沉找回平衡后，这些思绪便消解了——“Steve？是——？我在——？”Steve便不忍心再想要他记起来了。

“Bucky，醒醒，”Steve会耳语着。“醒醒，Buck。那只是一场噩梦。”但他们都知道那不是。

Bucky的消失—— _绑架_ ，Steve阴郁地想着； _劫持_ ——做到了钟表和日历没有做到的，让他们的生活有了结构。Steve发现自己每当Bucky回来便数着日子——他每次回来就是第一天——等着将来未知亦不可知的恐怖，时间过得越久，Steve就越忧心忡忡，害怕Bucky被夺走、从他身边被撕扯而去的那一刻。这让时间感觉起来异常珍贵，或说，至少让时间不再毫无意义了。因为Bucky可能会死在现实里——从他回来时遍体鳞伤的样子就看得出来。Bucky依旧身陷战争，随时都可能死去。

#

他们频繁地做爱。他们经常玩牌。他们看了很多电影——Bucky建议他们去迪卡尔布的大电影院，那里跟他们记忆中一模一样。他们为彼此放电影，不过他们一起看过的电影都总是更清楚明晰：有两副头脑一起来填充细节。有一天他们看到了《蛇蝎美人》的末尾，Steve之前从没看过这部电影，但Bucky声称1944年夏天他在伦敦看过——“声称”，因为Steve开始觉得不对劲了。电影还挺好看，里面有个邪恶的女王与眼镜蛇共舞，还把她的臣民丢进火山，而且，嘿，里面还有Sabu（*），但是到结尾降落了一艘宇宙飞船，邪恶女王的双胞胎姐妹举着一把镭射枪出现，Steve开始猜疑地看着Bucky。  
（注：*Sabu Dastagir，当时的一名美籍印度演员。）

“这不——你从来没看过这部电影，”Steve控诉道。

“看过的，”Bucky抗议。

Sabu从一艘飞船的活梯上跑了下来，裹着腰布，戴着一顶太空头盔。“这是你编出来的。”

Bucky叹着气耸了耸肩。“只有这个部分，”他承认道，然后：“当时有一次空袭，他们就停掉了——”

屏幕上的画面开始闪动。Steve伸出手去攥住了Bucky的手臂。“嘿，我想看看结局是什么样，”最后好姐姐战胜了坏妹妹，然后Jon Hall（*）出来，额，好像快要跟她们两个同时卿卿我我了，倒是一出好戏。Steve鼓起掌来，咧嘴笑着看片尾滚动的字幕。导演：Robert Siodmak和J.B.Barnes，编剧：Gene Lewis和J.B.Barnes……  
（注：*扮演《蛇蝎美人》的男主角）

Steve向后一靠，相当佩服他。“你不干那行真是可惜了，J.B。”

Bucky大笑。“听起来不错，是不是？”Bucky问。“特别有好莱坞的范儿，对吧？”

“一点不差，”Steve赞同。

过几天他就还了礼。他们发现他并没有看完《不会发生在这里》的最后几页，Bucky翻了一页，发现下一页是空白的，就把书朝Steve的脑袋扔了过去。Steve把书捡起来，低头朝着内容皱眉；突然之间在阳光下躺在破旧的毯子上读这本书、空中尘埃飞舞的回忆历历在目——他的母亲把他的床搬到了屋里唯一一片明亮的阳光下——之后他得了肺炎，没有看完。他猜母亲应该是在他生病的时候把书还回了图书馆。

Steve读道：

“在两年的任期之中，Berzelius Windrip对于权力日益吝惜。他依旧告诉自己，他主要的志向是使所有公民达到物质与精神上的富足，如果他时而残酷，也是对那些想要古板僵化的旧体制的反动者和愚人。然而任职总统十八个月之后他感到愤怒——”（*）  
（注：*不好找译文自己下手翻的，如果有人看过这本书，我道歉……）

——过了这一页，然后也就这样而已了。他把书翻了一遍，重新熟悉故事情节与人物——是了，Buzz Windrip是个美国法西斯，他选上了总统而Roosevelt（罗斯福）没有。好嘛，总得有人反抗，书页就在Steve眼前出现了字迹。他把书递给Bucky，得意洋洋地看着他读下去。FDR（罗斯福）和他新组建的杰斐逊党东山再起！他们组织了一个委员会，在一次公正民主的选举后夺回总统——

Bucky抬眼瞪他。“我给你编了一场外星人袭击，还有三角恋。还带双胞胎。”

Steve皱起眉头。“是啊，可是——”

“你却给我来了一堂公民教育课。你给我——怎么不把民兵团也写进去呢？或者，你懂得——美国队长。好了，等着，瞧吧，是这样的，”Bucky倾身向前说。“Windrip做了总统可他是个混球，是吧？拖着我们打那些愚蠢的仗，入侵阿拉斯加、墨西哥和古巴，只为了煽动人民的爱国情绪。而他的军队，民兵团，基本按他的指令行事，因为那是他们的职责，他是司令，可是兵团里有些人开始不安了。然而没有人想做出头鸟。”Bucky意味深长地看了看他，竖起一根手指；“直到有一个人……一个自以为是的人……”

“哦，不。”Steve呻吟一声垂下了头。

“一个自以为是的小个子，”Bucky越说越起兴，“蠢得就是不知道闭嘴，穿着人类有史以来最傻的制服，挺身而出对抗——额，你知道，没人会信的。”

“现实比幻想还要奇怪，”Steve赞同。

“写历史的人都特烂，”Bucky皱起眉头。“我搞不清怎么——”忽然他因痛拧歪了脸，浑身僵直，呼吸困难，倒了下去，Steve瞬间到了他身边，抓住他将他整个抱住——想要抱紧他——或者和他一起走——或者——

Bucky消失了。Steve失去平衡一绊，倒在了木地板上，然后挥拳打穿了地板，碎木片像弹壳一般飞散。然后就只剩下他，空荡荡的公寓和钟表的嘀嗒声。他额头贴在地上。

他起身，洗了脸，去给自己弄了点午餐。之后，他会把画架和画具盒拉出来，也许去珍珠画店买一张新画布——画画能让时间加速流逝，能让他深陷其中，如果他快些，也许等Bucky不管什么时候回来，他会有些什么能给他看。

#

四天。五天。六天。之前Bucky从来没有离开过整整一周。Steve试过冷静，保持不动，仅仅专注于活着，专注于绘画，专注于将画笔描下一个尖刻精准的轮廓。他试着不去想Bucky现在在哪里。他们把他变成了某种超级士兵，显而易见，还对他进行了足够的修整，这样在需要他的时候就还能再利用他。可这场该死的仗还能打多久？好多年，Bucky说过。三十年的战争。百年战争。战争会比所有人存在得都久，会——

Steve的手抖了起来，他收回了拿着画笔的手。战争没法比 _他_ 存在得长久。他不会喝醉。他不会变老。他不会——他眨眨眼试图专注于绘画，把这想法挤出脑海。他死不了。在某个地方，在冰雪之中的某处，他的躯体正在衰败，却又以相同的速度自我修复。如果Bucky不回来——

这想法有如晴天霹雳。如果他死不了，也许Bucky也是一样——可Bucky在打仗，Bucky还在——Steve慢慢坐了下来。Bucky还在苦战。Bucky被逼到了极限，几乎死了，或者真的死了一次又一次——然后又如何？有人让他陷入某种疗养性的昏迷，把他的脑电波频率降了下来，让他恢复得足以再重复整个过程。老天。Steve将手腕背面靠在前额，顶着他空空如也的脑袋。他的手指上沾染着颜料。他的思维仿佛重重碰壁。他脑中没有了音乐，没有了欢笑，没有了荤段子，没有了打算做成什么事的时候Bucky潜意识的考量。Bucky的思绪曾像心跳一般在他脑中搏动。现在他残缺不全了。他没法好好呼吸。

Bucky会回来的。他之前一直都回来了。Bucky会回来的，他们会一起度过更多的时光，一起延续他们的生活——

#

那个回来的人戴着黑色护目镜和遮住整个下半张脸的面具。Steve不觉惊惧地向后躲去，因为这就是 _Bucky_ ，他知道的，可同时——也不是他。他肩膀倾斜的角度不一样了，Steve意识到是金属臂的重量影响了他的平衡。他头的角度——不算是不一样；Steve认得出来。那是Bucky要开出角度刁钻的一枪前，他那种近乎野性的极度专注。可是没有音乐了。想不用手去捂耳朵很难，虽说这样也没有用。Bucky的脑中满是静电噪音，那种收音机卡在两个电台之间时的刺耳声响，Steve刚想试试去调一调频，铁手迅速出击扼住了他的咽喉。

Steve惊得甚至没想到要还击，Bucky的金属手在他的气管周围收紧，力道极大的两拳落到Steve脸上。“Bucky，”Steve嘶哑地说，可紧扼并没有缓和，于是几乎失去知觉的他本能地狠力击打机械臂，想要那手松开，一等坚硬的手指松懈下来就把Bucky踢向后方。Bucky向后摔倒，身体砸碎了他们的桌子，但毫不犹豫地以令人难以置信的优雅翻滚起身，从腰带上抽出一把巨大的银色手枪。Steve注视着他，反抗地举起了双手，想要安抚他，就好像他的手可以挡住子弹一样——不过谁知道呢：去他的，也许在这里 _真的可以_ 。

“Bucky，”Steve依旧举着手，试图忽视脑中金属的刮擦声。“Bucky，是 _我_ ；是 _Steve_ 。”带着面具的人举起了枪，瞄准着他；Bucky是射不偏的，在这种距离里不会的。“Bucky，”Steve又说；他该拿上盾牌吗？他该任由Bucky朝他开枪吗？他觉得自己不会死，就算Bucky指望他死去也不会——可他不能冒这个险。他不能抛下Bucky——不能再那么做了，再也不能那么做了，肯定更不能是像这个样子。“Bucky，这是一场噩梦，”Steve恳求。“看看你周围。看看——你回家了，”他看不出黑色护目镜后的眼睛有没有转动，可那枪稍稍晃了一点——这足以让Steve心怀希望了。

“Bucky，”Steve又说，“醒醒，是我。是Steve。看，”他伸开双臂，两手各抱着头的一侧，既是投降，也是自我介绍——也使Bucky毫无阻碍地瞄准他的胸膛。他是那么专心致志地看着Bucky，都没有注意到，但不知什么时候起他又变小了，衣服像以前一样松垮地挂在身上。 _你可以夺去这个布鲁克林小子的性命_ ，Steve绝望地想——可也许恰恰相反；也许他变成了这副模样，是因为 _Bucky_ 需要他这一副模样。

尖利的锐响逐渐放缓——只剩恐惧，Steve已经开始靠近他，全然不顾泛着寒光的枪，因为 _这_ 是Bucky， _这就是_ 他。“Steve？”Bucky说，声音给闷住了，Steve伸手摘下了他黑色的护目镜，扯下了那可怕的面具——真的是Bucky，长发，满脸胡茬，瞳孔因惊恐放大，以至于眼睛甚至看不到蓝。Bucky像是见到了鬼魂一般望着他。

“对啊，Buck。对，”Steve点着头，然后Bucky抚摸起他，双手陌生却又熟悉：一只是金属，一只带着黑色皮手套。Bucky抚摸着他，仿佛自己什么都看不见——他抚摸着他的脸庞，他的耳朵，他的双肩。“是我。”

像雪花玻璃球里的小屑沉向底部，Bucky的困惑渐渐平息，Steve试图在它消失之前尽可能看到些东西——爆炸，烈火，鲜血，但不是Bucky的血，Bucky不是——

Bucky皱起眉头，金属手指触着Steve的喉部。Steve畏缩了一下；Bucky留下了淤痕。

——受伤的那个、死掉的那个。是别人。也许是一场战斗，可看上去不像是战斗。那么，是一次行动了；也许像是他们跟咆哮突击队一起时那样——然后一个日期一闪而过：1961年9月。

“ _1961_ ？”Steve呆若木鸡地重复道：真的都到1961年了吗？那简直是科幻小说了，那——

“是啊，”Bucky说，他仿佛遥不可及。“我去了罗德西亚（*）。我——”  
（注：*津巴布韦的旧称。）

罗德西亚？“你现在在哪？”Steve问，然后一个骇人的庞然大物、一个金属柜出现在了他们小小的厨房当中，一个金属铆接的灰色柱形舱，连着一管管液体，上面的小窗结了厚厚一层霜；跟Steve在维塔射线机器之前所在的地方看到的金属柜是同一个。

“冰冻舱，”Bucky几乎不假思索地说，接着他的眼睛睁大了，Steve能感受到化学气体升腾而起冻结空气时的恐怖，冰霜在他们周围爬上褪色的墙纸，爬上一切，将他们封入黑暗与阴影，他能感受到Bucky染血的指尖胡乱扒着小窗然后冻了起来，冻得结结实实。

“Bucky，停下来，”Steve说，紧张地看着四周；这地方正急剧变成一座坟墓。“ _停下来。_ ”他慌不择路，转过身去，凭意志使冰中出现了一道门一样的裂口。他抓紧把手——又冷又滑——打开了门，Bucky迅速从他身边钻了出去，举着枪，强硬地把Steve挡在身后，有条不紊地检查着他们公寓门外的走廊和楼梯，好像他以为会有德军或者九头蛇，或者鬼知道什么。

“Bucky，听我说，”Steve恳求，“这都只是在你脑——”可Bucky从背上抽下一把步枪，转身，瞄准，开火，Steve惊喘一声看到他们对面那栋楼屋顶上掉下了一个人，在街上倒作血淋淋的一堆。“Bucky！”Steve惊讶而愤怒，竟直接从Bucky手里把枪抢了下来；Bucky漠然地盯着他。“这些人是美国人！”Steve喊道。“这是布鲁克林！而且这些还都是假的！”他过了一秒才反应过来他自相矛盾了，然后措手不及又泛着恶心在路边坐了下来，头埋进了手里。

有那么一会，Bucky依旧没动；Steve猜他还在盯着周围。“布鲁克林？”最终他说。

Steve抬起头来。“对啊，”他说。

过了一会，Bucky坐在了他身旁开裂的路边。他在黑衣上还穿着黑色的护甲，战斗靴有着奇怪的鞋底——还有枪，很多的枪，隐在衣服的黑色里。“布鲁克林，”他又说了一遍。

“对，”Steve说。

Bucky转过脸去盯着街的那一边，像是头一回见，然后低下头去看着自己的手，看着他金属的手指。接下来他说的话声音是那么小，Steve过了一会才反应过来他说了什么。“我伤到你了吗？”

“不，Bucky，没有，”Steve连忙回答。“这是幻境，记得吗？你伤不到我的。妈的，”Steve揉了揉眼睛，“我本该让咱们直接出来的，只是——我不知道，我慌了。”

“是啊，我——”Bucky的语气很不确定，仿佛他忘记怎么说话了。“我猜我也慌了。”

Steve突然羞愧难当；不管刚才是怎一场噩梦，那还只是Bucky迅速消逝的记忆而已——Bucky就活在那种地狱里，不管那究竟是什么样子。他低头看着Bucky的金属手，然后握住了那只手；也许是因为Steve现在还是小个子，可在Steve看来Bucky好像比以前块头更大了，不知怎么更为庞大，更为强壮。他猜这要怪他们给他打的超级血清。

“他们是——找办法把你冻起来了吗？”Steve柔声问，试图让语气显得若无其事。

Bucky的头点了一下。“冷冻，”他说，然后：“我不知道那是什么意思。”

现在轮到Steve慢慢点头了。“还有……罗德西亚，你刚才说？”

Bucky眉头紧锁。“我是这么说的吗？我不……”

“天啊，”Steve哽咽起来，“这还是同一场战争吗？不可能是同一场战争了吧。”

他觉得自己不该问这个问题的，他能感觉到Bucky试图梳理碎镜一般残破而粗粝的回忆。咆哮突击队曾在北非作战，可这些片段跟Bucky脑中破碎的回忆并不相符。“我不知道，”Bucky最终说。“我——击坠了一架飞机，”他坦陈。

“好吧，”Steve说，掩饰着他的震惊。

“他们请求我击坠了一架飞机，”Bucky说，缕缕长发垂在他脸庞周围。“请求，”他重复道，然后大笑起来，Steve能听见那尖啸又在他脑中响起。他握住Bucky的手——金属的手掌，金属的手指——冲动之间做出了行动，利用他比起Bucky相对小些的体格，扭过身去，膝盖跨过Bucky的大腿，这样他就差不多是跨坐在Bucky身上了，他捏着Bucky的肩膀。Bucky用手稳住他，仰起头来望着他。

“我们去跳舞吧，”Steve说。“我们还没去跳过舞呢。到莫特尔大道挑一间舞厅——”

“你讨厌跳舞，”Bucky说，至少他还能想起这个。

“我有点怀旧了，”Steve说。“来吧，我们可以好好打理一下，出去喝一杯。你最喜欢的乐队是那支来着，我敢说他们一定会在那演奏的。带我到富兰克林街上那些酒吧里找一间。或者就——”当Bucky的手伸向他的脸，他的手是暖的；在一吻又一吻之间Bucky变回了Bucky。

#

“上帝啊——不—— _再来_ ，”Steve从牙缝里挤出，几乎没法说话，“再来一遍；快，再来，”Bucky半笑着嘟囔，“急性子的小混蛋，”即便他拉起了Steve的臀部又朝下戳刺起来。老天啊，Steve猛吸着气胡乱射了自己一身。Bucky俯视着他，然后紧紧闭上了眼睛，不过晚了；他光滑苍白的髋部紊乱地向前抽动着。他们的肉体相撞，快感灼烧着Steve的脊骨。太过了，过了，如果Bucky停下来他会——天啊，千万别让他停下来。

Bucky的抽插时断时续，然后他静止下来，喘着粗气，然后重重崩倒在Steve身上。Steve闭上眼睛，腿钩住了Bucky的腿，沉湎于温暖肌肤相亲的感觉。

“跳舞是不错，”Bucky的脸蹭起Steve的，“可是想要出一身汗的话还有更好的方法。”

“无可反驳。”他们躺在一起，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，热度从他们的身体蒸腾。Steve的手顺着Bucky的背脊漫不经心地游走，抚摸着疤痕消失的地方——消失不见了。Bucky喉中发出低沉的声音，充满愉悦，Steve闭上眼，脸贴进Bucky的头发，为他的幸福感激涕零。他让自己的思绪飘远，发现自己到了Bucky的思维中时并不怎么吃惊——只是Bucky的记忆也太不准了，他差不多把Steve金棕色的头发变成了纯粹的金色，他苍白的皮肤散发着光芒，他瘦骨嶙峋的肘部一干二净，就连他的黄紫掺杂的黑眼圈好像都被美化了。一直只有Bucky——Bucky和Peggy——

“——是你知道的人，”Bucky喃喃道。

——喜欢过他在血清之前的样子，只有他们带着真正的好感正眼瞧过他。其他人都对他露出勉强然后眼神躲躲闪闪，或者更糟糕；Sandra Cooper基本带着蔑视抿起了嘴，当Steve——

 _不是有，她叫什么来着，那个图书馆的漂亮犹太姑娘吗_ ——

——Flora Rosenthal，可那不可能；Flora Rosenthal搭乘航班去了罗德西亚，他们连着几周笨拙地对着彼此微笑，Steve才鼓起勇气去自我介绍。尚未组装的火箭弹在上锁的铁箱里等着他，然后Flora说她不能再跟他说话了。她的父亲，她难过地说。他必须要死，可她看上去很遗憾。Steve理解她——他绝不会要求她跟自己的家人决裂的——可要是他能自己到达杀人地点，如果他能到罗德西亚，然后又到约翰纳斯堡，那为什么不能到北极圈去呢？

“等等，什么？”Steve说。

Bucky抬起头来。“罗德西亚。我去了罗德西亚。所以我或许也能去极地。或许我能找到你——”

“你疯了，”Steve说。“你会死的。现实中的北极圈有零下五十度，Buck——”

“我去过北极圈，”Bucky皱起眉，竭力回想着。“那里有极地。苏联基地。”他摇摇头说，“冷不是问题——问题是赶到那里，是逃离他们的时间得久到足以赶去那里。他们不给我多少自由。”他太阳穴上有一根青筋抽动起来。“可我觉得我可以——如果碰上合适的任务，我也许可以——我可以试着逃出去，往北走，去找你埋在哪里——”

Steve把Bucky从身上推了下去，坐了起来。“慢着，”Steve说，“如果你觉得你能逃，你就该 _逃_ 。你该逃 _走_ ，”说着这话，他的胃就绞了起来，他觉得自己快吐了，因为Bucky当然应该逃走，然后他就会被丢在这里，一个人；永远。“潜逃。回家。你可以真正地生活——”

Bucky瞪着他。“你是——这 _就是_ 我真正的生活。如果我逃走，我就没有门路回到这里了。没了你，我就什么都没了——”

Steve心如刀割。“可他们对你做的那些事——是不对的。如果你能重获自由——”

“没有你不行（Not without you），”Bucky说。

#

他们就这件事有过争执，虽说这样没什么意义——Steve隔着棋盘对Bucky怒目而视，忿忿地想，你一辈子最好的朋友碰巧还是世界上最傻最固执的混蛋，比起跟他争论，唯一一件更没有意义的事就是在有ESP的条件下跟他争论——

“赞同之至，”Bucky嘟囔。“将军。”

然而，这意味着即便Steve愤愤不平满心挫败，他还是忍不住，不断放下手上在做的事把Bucky拉近给他一个吻，因为这一次可能就是最后一次；或者这一次；或者这一次；这一次完全有可能就是最后一次了。原本一无是处的时间先变得有以衡量，如今成了无价之宝，因为可能会出那么多可怕的变数：Bucky随时都可能从他身边被夺去死在战斗之中，好像这还不够可怕似的，现在他还要担心Bucky会因为擅自潜逃挨上一枪，或是冻死在极地。或者，要是Bucky真的找到他了呢？Bucky在Steve身边呓语，不安稳地睡着，而Steve盯着头顶的天花板，想起瓦尔基里号那冰封的坟墓，想起Bucky的冰凿在上方微弱地叮当作响。可那是一段幻想，他被解救的梦：他更有可能已经跟死尸相差无几。就算他的大脑——他的意识， _这种_ 意识——能够在冰冻下存活，他的身体也——Steve不愿去想坏疽，或是冻伤——或是截肢——翻过身去凑得离Bucky更近些。

他告诉自己这无所谓。就算他没法用身体去拥抱Bucky，他可以用自己的心——事实上现在即是如此；Bucky真正的身体在某个冷冻舱里。只要他一息尚存，他会一直借助心灵将Bucky紧拥，而要是他死了——好吧，人都有一死，不是吗。许多他认识的人都已经死了。

#

一旦Bucky消失，想要沉稳应对就难了，当Bucky被人从他身边夺走，被——好吧，究竟是谁呢？Bucky的记忆混乱而破碎——坠落、骨头碎折和器官破裂的痛苦，被鲜血渲成手术、训练、冰冻与指令的痛苦，又经烈焰灼成任务的痛苦。可不管掌控Bucky的是谁，那人好像是想要以某种方式 _完好地保存_ 他。Bucky似乎大多数时间都是在冰冻舱里度过的，疗伤，搁置；只有具有特定指向的任务才会用他：Steve留意到了巴黎、耶路撒冷、北朝鲜（北朝鲜？）还有印度某处的浮光掠影。也许Bucky比表面上更脆弱，一次不能在外界待太久。他又添了新的担忧——Bucky离开冰冻舱太久，颓然倒在雪中。也许Bucky已经不能再自己呼吸或自己进食了。

至少，这最后一次，他吻了Bucky；他在Bucky一个踉跄变作虚无前二十秒吻了他，这还是点安慰。

#

他猛然坐起，心跳到了嗓子眼里。Bucky瘫倒在地上，两腿摊开，金属臂以一个不自然的角度扭曲着，被人狠狠揍过，连眼睛都肿得睁不开了。Steve跌跌撞撞走向他，惊骇而无助——因为这在 _那边_ 真的发生着，在现实世界里；一个他无法触及的人这样对待着Bucky。金属手指动了动，张开又合上。“Bucky，”Steve开腔，可是剩下的话他说不出口。

 _你在这。你回家了。你没事了。_ 谎言。全都是谎言。

Bucky干裂沾血的嘴唇动了动，Steve下意识凑近想听他要说什么，然后才借助精神探询。“对不起，”Bucky艰难地说，几乎出不了声。“我不能——我留不久，”接着Steve转头，一下子起来了，举着拳头，因为他们周围都是人，站了一圈看着遍体鳞伤的Bucky。穿着白大褂的人，穿着西装打着领结的人，清一色穿着橄榄色军服背着枪的人。

那一击来得突然：一个打着领结的人扇了其中一名士兵一耳光，力道大得足以让他倒下。那士兵直接穿过Steve倒了下去，Steve防备地抬起手来——可这不是真的，没有发生：至少不是发生在这里。“你是 _傻子_ 吗？”打着领结的男人问他；那士兵抬眼看他，有所戒备地缩了起来。“如果你有一把名贵的枪卡壳了，你会把枪杆往桌子上敲到变形吗？说啊，你 _会_ 吗？”

“不会，”士兵愠怒地说。

“ _不会_ ，”男人带着刻薄的微笑赞同道。“你究竟知不知道制造他耗费了多少资源？不知道。给我听好了，”他添道，“这项资产是独一无二的；世界上只有他一个。而你，”一切都显得如此顺其自然，谁都没反应过来；他直接从他旁边士兵的枪套里抽出了枪，给那畏缩的士兵照脸来了一枪。士兵向后倒下，额头上炸出血花。“显然你只是消耗品，”打着领结的人总结道，现在他开始对其他的士兵讲话了。“一文不值。我说的够清楚了吗？我真心希望我说的够清楚了。”

他好像是在等人回答。一名士兵出列说，“是的，长官。一清二楚。”

“好。趁他在那血还没他妈流光，快把他塞回冷冻舱里。等一会我们再修理他。老天爷，”他摇着头，两个士兵小心翼翼地把Bucky拉起来。“如果老虎咬了你，你又不能开枪打它。”他转向一个穿着白大褂的人。“我要个解决方案。资产偏离了预定路线；这我们绝不容忍。我想要个解决方案，现在就要。”

白大褂点点头。“我有一些想法，”他说，Steve皱起眉头；白大褂是德国口音，那死去的士兵带着苏联军徽，刚刚出列的中士是英国人，领结是美国人——这算是什么团队？在SSR之后Steve就没听过这么多不一样的口音了：这是SSR吗？“但我需要时间制定新的规章。而且资产必须恢复到能够接受试验的程度。”

“那好吧，”打着领结的人说，“可时间……我们……任务……在……”公寓里所有的门砰地关上，金属撞击声在屋内回荡，整个屋子变得漆黑一片。Bucky就快要摔在他们布鲁克林公寓的木地板上了，Steve冲过去，差点接不住他，伤痕在他脸上时隐时现。

Bucky迅速狠狠地吻住了他。“我最远到了丹伯格。格陵兰。你那架飞机应该是坠毁在东南部的某片冰川里了——”他眼睛突然睁大了——是因为惊诧还是痛苦，Steve看不出来——然后说了下去，加快了语速，“Steve，我没能赶过去，但我很 _庆幸_ ，这不是一个让你想在里面生活的世——”

然后他又消失了。

#

这样很自私，很愚蠢，可一旦Steve不再盯着自己空荡荡的臂弯看，他唯一能做的就是在桌边坐下，试着找一条出路——给他自己，鉴于他显然他妈一点也帮不上Bucky。如果就这样了，如果这些“新的规章”意味着Bucky不会再回来了，他不能永远在这呆坐着想这个事；他会疯掉的，他会——他拉过素描本，发狂地画起来，让铅笔代替他来思考。他画下一座坟墓，接着是炸弹，炸弹背心，绞索，电椅，毒气室——铅笔尖断掉了。没有用的。没有出路；他杀不死一具虚幻的、并不在这里的躯体。但或许他能打发时间，消磨时间。他的笔画出一张床、输液架和吗啡吊瓶。要是他以前从来没试过，他也能给自己来一针吗？他会感觉到自己想象出来的效果吗？有可能值得一试；他或许可以通过想象陷入某种恍惚状态，等待改变，某种改变，任何改变。这大概是他能争取到的最好情况，在现在的条——

桌子在他手下颠簸，他的铅笔随之侧滑，Steve抓住桌子，想把它稳住，即便屋子里的一切都在摇晃作响。表从墙上掉下来摔碎了，柜门自己敞开，所有的东西都掉到了地上，Steve一下起身站在门口，手撑在门框上：是地震吗？墙上的灰泥落在他的脸上，接着Bucky的扶手椅不见了，Steve转身狂奔，两跃跳下了楼梯，跑到了街道上躲避崩塌的砖石和脱落的瓷砖，就在这时候他看见街区其他的建筑也在摇晃，街对面的那栋楼不见了——什么也没剩下，连个坑也没有；只是一块空地。边上另两栋楼也消失了，然后又一栋，直到地平线上满是缺口，就像是战时的伦敦。

他还想着伦敦，于是一开始他听见那尖啸还以为是空袭警报。只有他转过身来，看见Bucky戴着面具与护目镜站在那里，他才意识到——可这不可能。他从没听到过任何类似的声——回忆重现，Steve毛骨悚然：红骷髅，脑中充满静电的爆响，Bucky恐惧地低语着，“Steve，你 _听得到_ 他吗？他在 _嗡嗡叫_ 。他 _烧焦了_ 。”

Steve小心翼翼地试图接触他的精神，探出手去；感觉就像靠近通着电的铁栏。“Bucky？”他迟疑地唤道，想把那些黑色的玩意从他脸上扯下来，想看到他的眼睛。“你——”

那尖啸变得更响，就像是个警告，让他戒备起来，所以当Bucky手执匕首，迅捷、优雅而致命地对他发起攻击的时候，他有所准备。Steve躲过了刀刃，抓住了Bucky的手腕，但Bucky轻而易举地挣脱了，接下来将匕首向他挥去，Steve能做的只有阻挡和躲闪。Steve设法把匕首打飞，可Bucky毫不迟疑地扼住了他的喉咙。Steve意识到他不知道自己能控制现实，否则他会想象匕首回到了手里，或者更糟糕——然而Bucky却是抓住Steve，把Steve的头重重砸上一辆车的车顶——砰！——又把他拽了起来。

然后Bucky说话了，他的声音因为面具含糊而变形：“ _Steve在哪_ ？”

Steve愣住了。“什么？”他问，眨着眼睛——这是个错误，因为Bucky把他翻了过来狠狠摔在了人行道上——嗷——然后重重落在了他身上，膝盖隔着皮革碾在他胸口，一把枪指着他的脸。Steve想起了那名苏联士兵额头上炸开的血花。

“Steve在哪？”Bucky重复。

“ _我就是_ Steve，”Steve说。

Bucky的面具让人看不出表情，可片刻过后，他朝Steve的肩膀开了一枪。Steve倒吸一口气——痛苦剧烈难忍——但这不是永久的，没有真正的损伤，他可以让疼痛消失，如果他——

“Steve在哪？”Bucky问。

“ _我就是_ Steve，”Steve重复道，接着因痛稍稍呻吟起来：“Steven Rogers，阿拉梅达大道804号，第九公立学校，GW高中，美军上尉，54985770。我喜欢画画。我喜欢多愁善感的音乐——反正你是这么说的。我下跳棋总能赢过你；你打牌总能赢过我。我喜欢咸牛肉、炒杂碎和——”

带着面具的脸稍微向一边偏了一点，就一点。“你对我而言是谁？”

千万段回忆像烟花一般在Steve脑海中绽放；他一辈子都跟Bucky形影不离。Bucky是他最好的朋友，是他的中士、他的情人、他的帮凶，是他学时的伙伴、灵魂的伴侣、合葬的爱侣，既是他的妻子又是他的丈夫，还是他的兄弟——可这是答非所问。他对Bucky而言是谁？

“我是Steve，”最后，他说。

Bucky环顾周围，Steve能看见自己倒映在他的护目镜上。“这是什么地方？”

这也是个不好答的问题。Steve转过头去，因痛缩了一下，看着参差不齐的地平线，看着建筑的废墟。“这是布鲁克林，”他说。“是家。是——以前看上去比现在好点。”锐利的尖啸慢了下来，逐渐减弱——带着面具的人内心冷静了下来，得回自控——Steve又一次怯怯地用精神试探，在他的头脑中寻找着Bucky的痕迹。那人的精神光裸而空白，因创伤而麻木，仅仅是个影子——

黑色的面具猛地转了回来面向Steve，Steve僵住了。“我脑子里的那个是你吗？”

“是，”Steve立刻回答。“对不起。我不是故意——”

“我能进入你的头脑吗？”比起征求允许，这更像是个单纯的问题，可答案都是一样的。

“能，”Steve说，深呼吸强迫着自己放松下来，把肩膀的疼痛驱逐出脑海；Bucky不需要更多的痛苦了。“当然，来——”可这影子在他的头脑和记忆中来回翻搅时的粗暴，那入侵的感觉、那绝望让他措手不及。他只有躺在那里，气喘吁吁，无所保留；当然影子想要看Bucky从不会留心去看的东西；Bucky早就知道了；Bucky比他自己还要了解他。可影子这样在他的脑袋里 _深掘_ 是想找——想找什么？Steve让自己除了呼吸以外什么也不要做，耐心等着，发现自己幻想起Bucky在街上向他掷棒球。Bucky是个不错的投手，Steve深深记着球毫无闪失呯地落进了他的手套。快球——呯。Steve把球拿起，扔了回去——力道要小些；他瞄得很准，但是胳膊没有Bucky有力。曲线球——Steve伸出手去——呯。他把球拿起，扔了回去。节奏很让人安心。呯。扔球。呯。周而复始，持续整整几个小时，手臂暖和起来，放松下来，思绪飘远，而阳光——

“Steve，”带着面具的人说，像条狗一样躺在他身边。

“对啊，Buck，”Steve回答，仰面凝视着天空。

#

Bucky并没想到要重建布鲁克林；他只想重建自己，于是他和Steve一起或坐或躺过了很久，头抵着头，精神相通。即便想使模糊的画面重现都需要很长时间；Steve不清楚他们究竟对他做了什么，但他们用某种办法让他的大脑短路了，抑制他的记忆、偏好和人格，同时不破坏他的能力或者敏锐的视力。但Bucky的头脑开始自我修复——他想起了些东西，至少是碎片——而Steve为他提供着自己全部的记忆来填补缺漏。布鲁克林的点滴开始在他们周围重现，或远或近。

Bucky重拾记忆时没有顺序，像是从书中随机撕下的纸页。他的习惯像远处的摩天大楼一样若隐若现。当他手顺着Steve的胸膛下滑、钩住Steve的腰带把他拉近的时候，他们的公寓还是空而破败的。Bucky试探地让他们嘴唇相擦，Steve颤抖着硬了起来，接着他们亲吻着，不断开吻地扑到了床上。他们拉开拉链，手伸进彼此的裤子，这时候便用不上头脑了；他们的身体就记着值得记下的一切。Steve知道怎么让Bucky呻吟流汗，高潮时颤抖着射满自己的小腹，而不过Bucky还忘记了什么，他记得Steve喜欢他吻他的耳后，记得爱抚他大腿内侧的时候他轻喘的样子。

有的东西没有回来。Bucky的身体没有回来：现在他的额头上有了痛苦刻下的深深纹路，胸口有了稠密的疤痕，还有了一条金属手臂。Steve试图不去想这些，可他忍不住，有一天Bucky伸出一只手要他停下，悄声说，“对不起。我知道你在想我应该变回去——”

“我没有，”Steve抗议着，无比羞愧，因为他说的是真的。“我不觉得你——你应该做自已愿意——”

“——可我办不到。”他略有些哀伤地对Steve微笑。“这跟我愿意怎样没有关系。只是，这就是我的胳膊。”

“我懂，”Steve有点哽噎地说，然后指了指自己：高了一尺，多了几百磅的肉。“我自己也适应过，”他补充，挤出一个笑容，留心没有提到他有时候还会忘记自己变大了。Bucky再也无法忘记自己受到了伤害，尽管Steve希望他可以，哪怕只有一会：他想念Bucky没有沟壑的面孔，他想念Bucky从前的身体，他想念Bucky的笑容，他想念——

“以前你脑袋里一直都放着音乐，”有一天，Steve脱口而出。

Bucky抬眼。“是吗？”他看上去很感兴趣，但不太相信。

“是啊。就是。挺好玩的，就这样。就好像一直开着收音机一样。算了，这不重要，”可Bucky走过来抱住了他——可恶，因为不应该是Bucky反过来安慰他，却也很奇妙，因为这意味着Bucky毕竟还是Bucky，就算在面具之后，在那一切之后。

#

在地震之后，Steve是如此专注于帮助Bucky尽可能拾回自我，不知怎么他都忘了那些人只要愿意，什么时候都能直接 _带走_ 他把那些事情 _再做一次_ ，所以这一次大发雷霆的是Steve，他砸烂了他们所有的家具跑了出去，奔跑着，一直奔跑着，能跑多远就跑多远，直到他的肺疼得像要炸开，或者说，至少是到他觉得自己的肺该疼得要炸开的时候，因为他的肺不是真的；他这个人都不是真的；除了那些人在 _折磨Bucky_ ，什么都不是真的，而他完全操他妈的无能为力。

Steve气喘吁吁地停了下来，越过海滨路的栏杆看着——看着什么？水，蓝色的水域延伸到视野的边缘，这里的景色真的就是这样吗，还是仅仅因为他不知道这里什么样子才有这样的景象？是不是Bucky都不知道呢？他们从没在布鲁克林这一片待过多久。也许Bucky会知道。

如果他跨过栏杆跳下去就这么开始游，他能游多远呢？应该很远吧，他想。在现实里至少过了十五年，他在冰里没有食物和水却还活着，所以肯定能他妈游挺远。他没准可以在海底漫步。那倒不错。Steve弯下腰去，手撑在大腿上，专注于呼吸。呼。吸。他要疯了。他相当他妈快就要疯掉了。

#

“你是Steve吗？”阴影再次出现后说。“我得找到Steve，”可这一次进展得顺利多了：他拔出了枪但没有朝Steve开枪，任由Steve走到他面前，触摸他，向他敞开心扉——这意味着不仅Bucky能更快地重建自我，而且Steve也能快速浏览一遍影子稀少而破碎的记忆：西德（西德？） _les négociations entaméessecrètement_ （*）和一辆黑色豪车，中了两枪的头还有对报纸的匆匆一瞥，1970年10月19日， _l'avenir duCanada en p_ _éril après le crime des extrémist québecois_ _（**）—_  
（注：两处法语，不会，拿翻译机法翻英弄出来的，如果有哪位会法语求纠正orz。*谈判秘密进行。**魁北克极端主义分子的罪行使加拿大未来堪忧。）

“1970年。”Steve在两辆停在路边的车之间坐了下来。“天啊。 _1970年_ 。”他把头埋在双膝之间。

#

影子那毫无表情的面具纹丝不动。“我认识你，”最后他轻轻地说。“你是谁？”

“我是Steve，”Steve说。“我爱你有一辈子了，”令他吃惊的是，影子仅仅犹豫片刻就放下了枪蹒跚着走入了他的怀抱。Steve紧紧抱住他，看见了——

——穿着白大褂的人，穿着西装打着长长的窄领带的人，穿着军服背着枪身上带着不同国家标识的人，房间正中是一张像是电椅的可怕椅子，带着臂部和腿部的束缚，周围有三到四根输液架。他惊恐地看着影子Bucky任由别人按着他坐下，任由他们把针头扎进他右侧手臂与手上的血管，接下来，更可怕的是，有个人拉过一个上面满是电极的圆形金属头冠，还有浸透电解质的海绵，接着“把他准备好。抹掉——”

影子金属的手攥住Steve的下巴，让Steve面朝他，同时不惜一切把他退挤出了脑海。他依旧带着他黑色的护目镜。“别看那个，”影子缓缓地说。“他们是坏人。可他们是我到你身边来的唯一途径。我不知道你是谁但我爱你。”

“Steve。我是Steve，”Steve嘶哑地说。

#

“我……我有没有跟你说过我想去大峡谷？”Bucky问；Steve带他去了海滨路，照Bucky的说法，从这里看到的风景基本都是清澈的蓝海，不过要是你往左边看，你能看见科尼岛在几里之外从水中扎出一个尖，还有一座灯塔——于是它们就出现了。

Steve转过身来，因为Bucky想起了这个又惊又喜；那是挺久以前的事了。“是啊，”他说。“你说过很多回。”

“你想去吗？”Bucky问，Steve眨了眨眼。

“去峡谷吗？怎么去啊？”Steve问。“我从来没去过。你也从来没去过——”

“是，不过，”Bucky皱起眉头，深思的样子如此熟悉，“我们能想清楚的，是吧？去芝加哥的火车大概20小时——我去麦考伊军营的路上经过那里了——然后我敢肯定我们能坐火车穿过落基山脉——”

“超级首席列车，”Steve插嘴。“从芝加哥到帕萨迪那，但是中途在亚利桑那停车，”Bucky看了看他，“我最远只到过堪萨斯。跟USO一起。可是车会到亚利桑那州。我看过列车时刻表。”

“瞧吧。只要我们能走到那么远，有一列火车能把你直接载到峡谷边缘，大峡谷铁路——我看明信片上印过照片，”Bucky说。“只是火车而已，我们知道火车什么样。”

“千里之行始于足下，”Steve说，开始仔细考虑。

“更像是两千里，”Bucky说，咬着嘴唇。“也许两千五百里。时速五十里的话，要走四到五天；如果我们中途停下就更久——”

“好，”Steve说，现在他兴奋起来了，因为不错，的确，他可以想象出来了。从中央车站开出的火车，“嘿，我们可以坐那个豪华列车，20世纪列车（*），”那火车就像是开动的酒店，有餐车、休息车厢和货真价实的卧室，他见过照片，他们还会看到人头攒动的站台——“下一站——雪城（**）！”——窗外是桥梁、河流、工厂、树林还有农场，至少在他们到达山区之前都会是这样——“可是等我们到了那里，”Steve问，他的想象力有些支持不住了。“亚利桑那……”他想不出亚利桑那什么样子。“峡谷——”  
（注：*题目出现。20世纪列车是1902年到1967年间运行的一列特快，从在纽约中央车站和芝加哥之间往返。**又名锡拉丘兹，纽约州中部城市。）

“我想象得出来，”Bucky语调中有些什么东西，Steve扭头望着他。Bucky脸上又是那种哀伤的微笑；现在Bucky所有的笑容都有些悲哀了。“你觉得那里会跟我想象中一样美吗？”

“会的，Bucky，会的，”Steve真心实意地说。“我觉得那里会跟你想象中一模一样。”

#

火车已经上了高架桥，咔哒着越过了布鲁克林桥，这时Steve才想到，“嘿，你知道，也许我们直接想象我们在那里就行了。”

Bucky扭身回来看他；之前他在看着车窗外的港口，还有曼哈顿的地平线：现在所有的建筑又重现了。“我们他妈为什么要那样？”

“呃，只是……”事实上，Steve突然感觉这次远行对他们世界的扩展大得危险了。如果他们把Bucky从他身边夺走——不，还是面对现实吧。 _等_ 他们把Bucky从他身边夺走，然后 _等_ 那失忆的影子回来，不知所措，遍体鳞伤，他会知道要去哪里吗？要是他出现在芝加哥或者托皮卡，与Steve的所在相隔千里，那该怎么办？影子稀薄、阴暗而空虚——他们一直在把各种细节从他的脑中扯走——可他还能记得躲开穿着白大褂的人，还能记得去找Steve，不管他知不知道Steve就是那个Steve。这已经成了肌肉记忆，直觉，不再受大脑控制。

“别担心，我会找到你的，”Bucky皱起眉头，读取到了他所想的一切。“不论你在哪，我会——可是在这里：这才是真的，这才是我们的生活。”Bucky和Steve一样，在踏上路程的时候穿了件正装外套，虽说火车的闷热让他把没系的领带塞进了衣袋；从他敞开的领口能瞥见一点金属。“这就是我的生活，就像这个样子。我想跟你一起把人生过好。我他妈不想就在布鲁克林坐以待毙，原谅我的用词。再说，”他疲惫地笑笑，“20世纪列车可有桃花心木皮椅和好些特调鸡尾酒。”他让头向后靠去。“每一种我他妈都要尝他一尝。”

#

他们在中央车站转悠，直到他们找到20世纪列车停靠的站台，接着他们像小孩一样拿肩膀和手肘撞起对方，Steve只得挪开视线或者爆出大笑来——因为，好嘛，这火车太酷了，银色的子弹车头就像是从飞侠哥顿（*）里搬出来的。地上铺着的红毯通向踏板，旁边站着的检票员衣服上有肩章，帽子上还有饰穗，衣着光鲜的旅客出示车票上车，Steve不知道想象出他们的是他还是Bucky，可他们也堪称一道风景。“到麦考伊军营的火车跟这根本没法比，”Bucky低声说，Steve压低声音回答，“帽子。我们得戴——”就在这时Bucky往他脑袋上扣了一顶。  
（注：*1936年美国电影。）

“车票，先生们？”Steve从衣袋里掏出了两张车票。“非常好。”

他们在火车上经过了一个正式的酒吧、餐车、休息车厢之后又是一节餐车，还有一堆被帘子挡得严严实实的卧铺隔间，接着，在下一节车厢，Bucky笨手笨脚地摆弄着一扇窄门上的插销——“不如就坐头等车厢”——接着他们走进了卧车小包房。里面嵌饰着木板，两侧各有折叠成长椅的床，中间是一扇大窗。几乎没有空间供他们两个同时站着——但是他们站在那里，咧嘴对彼此笑着。

“我在杂志上看到过这个，”Bucky说。

“我也是，”Steve说，然后松开了领带。

#

他们大多数时间是在观景车厢度过的——那是火车上最后一节车厢，椭圆状，装着玻璃，还有面向景致的沙发。他们不想让别人进来，于是就真的没人进来——除了时常来给Bucky送苏打威士忌的酒保。他们一起懒懒躺在沙发上，看着窗外闪过的风景，Steve拿着素描本，而Bucky拿着盛了冰的酒杯。列车驶入纽约州北，Steve还挺喜欢画赫德逊河沿岸杂乱无章的工业建筑——船只、码头、仓库、水塔和峭壁，当景观变成树木和农场的时候他有点失望。

一开始他自娱自乐——这边一座废弃的谷仓，那边的一群羊——他把它们画下来，用潦草的笔触，用不同的风格，挑战自己以铅笔记忆景象的能力，Bucky就躺在他旁边，他的左侧一片温暖。当Steve再抬头的时候，他发现窗外景致虽然挺美，却令人麻木地落了乘火车旅行时所见的窠臼——树木和田野，偶尔来一座谷仓，一条小溪——他不假思索地动笔，描绘出结实的躯干，长长的脖子，小小的耳朵——

Bucky在他旁边一惊，猛然坐直了。“那是，”他说，“你看见了吗——”然后他低头瞧了瞧Steve的素描本大笑起来，好久以来Steve第一次听见他发自肺腑的笑。“你这混蛋，”Bucky说，重新向后靠去，还在笑着。“我还以为我他妈精神错乱了呢，”于是，Steve当然就要画一匹粉红色的大象了，让它在斯克内克塔迪的郊外悠闲地用鼻子觅食。然后——毕竟有什么不行的呢——他画出一只巨大的雷龙，这回Bucky把酒杯放下开始怂恿他了，“哦，这可酷毙了——等等，你能让它把那谷仓踩塌吗？”他们都咧嘴笑起来，看着恐龙巨大的脚掌跺在屋顶，踩垮了谷仓，然后大步慢悠悠地跑着，跟着火车。它跑过埃菲尔铁塔，跑过大本钟，到了吉萨金字塔的时候，Bucky咕哝，“你这个疯狂的天才，”猝不及防凑过去吻了Steve的嘴。Steve捧住他的脸回吻着，素描本从他的大腿上滑了下去，Bucky的舌头让他如此意乱情迷，他都没有注意到窗外飞来了一队有着半球形驾驶舱的小小外星飞船，直到它们从窗边呼啸而过。

“嘿！”Steve抗议道，“别吓到我的恐龙！”然后又派了几只恐龙从山边笨重地跑来当援军，接着好戏上演，飞船嗡鸣着环绕在恐龙脑袋周围，一只霸王龙随即咬掉了一座飞船的前端，飞船打着转坠毁在古罗马斗兽场里，Bucky向后靠坐举起酒杯，迷醉地说，“这真是世界上最棒的火车。”

#

日落后他们去餐车吃了饭：填馅芹菜和甘椒橄榄，牛尾汤和鲜虾盅，之后主菜是牛排配洋葱。接着是沙拉、加了鲜奶油的深盘樱桃派和咖啡，他们吃饱喝足，开心地蹒跚着回了包厢。

他们花了一小时兴奋地观察精巧的小折叠桌、壁柜和挂钩——这房间堪称工程学的奇观，一寸空间也不浪费——然后才上床。Steve开始在想他们会分别睡自己狭窄的床铺。铺位很整洁，铺着干净的亚麻床单，但是两张床之间只有一小块空隙，也就是说他们来回走动的时候总会互相碰到，Bucky试图脱掉外套的时候身子会撞到他的，打开小柜门挂衣服的时候手会蹭过他的后背。房间四壁向中心逼近，或许只是一种感觉而已，他们小心翼翼与彼此斡旋、意外轻微有着借口互相触碰时的一种感觉。Bucky垂着眼一分不乱地解着衬衫，等Steve抽出了自己的皮带，皮革在指端划过，Bucky的手指才乱了阵脚。Bucky的呼吸越来越重；Steve能听得见，能感觉得到灼热的呼吸在空气中游移，能感觉到Bucky贲张的热血，还有闪烁在他头脑中欲擒故纵的兴奋。Bucky转过身去拉开裤子的拉链，然后弯身把裤子从腿上褪去，Steve眼睛避开了他臀部的曲线，手在自己的裤腰顿住；他硬了，他不能——只是Bucky一定是知道的，必须是知道的。然后他转身，看见Bucky穿着白色短袖和短裤站在那里，金属臂从棉质袖口伸出，突然之间他是那么想要他，欲望令他内心翻江倒海。

他向他伸出笨拙的手，Bucky贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道，“你应该的，我想让你——”然后他低沉快速地结结巴巴起来，“——干我，操——操我；我一直想要你操我，”他从来没像这个样子说出过这句话，像这样淫靡放荡，这时Steve便失控了——他还吻着Bucky就试图扯下他的内衫，一把将他按倒在狭窄的床铺上，把他的内裤拽下大腿，抬起了他的双腿。

老天，Bucky的性器是那么硬挺，它泛着光泽，在他随呼吸急促起伏的小腹上弯曲着。Steve匆匆做好润滑插了进去，火车突然加速，他们不舒服地朝一侧倒去，这时候才发觉想要干个爽，这张床实在太小了。没有空间可供他们挪动，Bucky被挤得顶着墙，双臂护着头不被撞到。如果Steve能清醒思考，他会直接让墙向后移，或者让床变大些什么的，可他不顾一切只是不规则地抽送着，让Bucky连连气喘渴求着抬起臀来，冲动之间他把Bucky拖起来翻了过去，这样他就能从后面操他，让他半个身子撑在那小小的床上。

Bucky咒骂着，呻吟着，覆满肌肉的背脊在他身下汗涔涔地泛着光—— _进来，进到我里面来，快些，多些_ ——虽说Steve不知道这是他想出来的还是说出来的。他的大腿实实地抵着Bucky的大腿，他顺着Bucky金属肩膀边的疤痕向上吻到脖颈，吸吮起来，Bucky转过脸来，他便吻起Bucky的脸，想着： _我爱你，傻瓜，混蛋；我爱你的一切；每一分每一毫_ 。

他不小心高潮了，意料之外的欣悦在他体内沸腾，支撑不住自己了，呻吟着颤抖着，脸颊蹭着Bucky宽阔温暖的背部。Bucky只让他歇了一小会，突然起身推着Steve让他倒在两床之间。之前他踩着地毯感觉很软，可一旦肌肤赤裸着接触便觉粗糙了，刮擦着他的后背，将一阵震颤送上脊骨。Bucky爬到他身上，近乎野蛮狠狠吻着Steve的嘴，同时猛烈地套弄着自己，接着他的嘴唇飞掠着离开了Steve的嘴唇，轻喘一声射了出来，黏湿溅在Steve身上，他重重倒在Steve身上。他的手勾画着Steve的肌肉，挑逗的手指流连在柔软隐秘的地方，在他手臂内侧敏感脆弱的皮肤。Steve感觉自己又开始硬起来了。

第二天早上，Steve在凌乱肮脏的床单间醒来，头晕眼花，身上还黏着。Bucky的床铺空着；他能听见身后小小的内置卫生间里隐约的淋浴水声。还有其他的什么，那么熟悉，一开始他都没注意到：歌声。“我是个狂放不羁的流浪汉，”Bucky唱道。“我为何离开了快乐的家乡，”Steve咧嘴一笑重新蜷回凌乱的床铺，火车轻缓的吱嘎伴他渐渐入睡。

#

在芝加哥，Bucky坚持要带Steve去一家牛排店，之前他去威斯康辛途中在那里吃过饭。“棒极了，”他不断说着，“你从来都没——”是真的，Steve从来都没见过这样的牛排：巨大粉红色厚厚的一片，跟正餐的盘子差不多大，配着跟橄榄球一般大小的烤土豆。

“这……可是挺多的牛肉啊，”Steve摇摇头说。

“我知道！你见过类似的吗？”Bucky说，以一种不怀好意的欢欣瞪着盘中餐。“而且他们好像都没怎么处理——他们只是在上面点了火然后就给你送来了。这是大中西部，伙计；这是肉类王国。”

“我都不太清楚怎么下嘴，”Steve说。

“拿一把刀先切着，”Bucky说。“没准得要三四把刀才对。”

吃过晚饭后轮到Steve了；他带Bucky去了北城一间喧闹的酒吧，拉着他进了里屋，上楼梯走过贴满木板的走廊。随着Steve穿过厚重的帘子敲响一扇厚重的木门，Bucky的眉毛扬得越来越高，等门上一块小板打开之后甚至更高了。

“齐格菲，”Steve说，小板砰地闭上。过了一会，门开了，他们走进了第二间酒吧，里面挤满了军人和穿着漂亮衣服的姑娘。

在屋子后头，有个乐队正在演奏。Bucky吹了一声口哨。“你怎么找到这地方的？”

Steve露出苦笑。“不是我。是姑娘们——USO的姑娘们，”他说。“本来是个地下酒吧，可现在差不多是深夜开给演艺人了：表演的姑娘和音乐家之类的。其他地方打烊之后这里就热闹了。来吧，我请你喝一杯，”Steve说，拉着Bucky的袖子，穿过人群走向吧台，他们联合的梦幻世界最棒的一点大概就是威士忌在他身上总会有血清之前的效果，那时候他才100磅，沾酒就醉。他真的醉了，连Bucky拉他去跳舞的时候他都没抗议——在旋转的舞者之间，有的是女孩搭女孩，但是有的男人也在共舞，就像他们在海外战场那边的时候一样——他对前线和USO表演的回忆在这间酒吧模糊了界限。

他的注意力被拉回了当下。“你能专心点吗？”Bucky笑他。“你不可能真这么笨手笨脚的吧，”可Steve只是笑了笑贴向Bucky，随Bucky摆布，感受着Bucky的手在他的腰上收紧，感受着他躯体的热度。他的血沸腾起来，身体逐渐紧张起来，脑中充满欲望：床，交缠的床单，Bucky即将变成的样子，一丝不挂，躺在他身边。 _我们直接想象我们在那里就行了_ ，Bucky拉着他让他们紧贴在一起，近得他都感觉得到Bucky的硬挺抵着他的髋骨，但在那之前他就感觉到了Bucky的回答： _可偷偷摸摸的吻、匆匆的摸索还有穿越整个城市的疯狂车程呢？_ Steve转过脸去，埋在Bucky发间微笑：Bucky在想象着在大堂经理面前走过，然后拽着Steve进走廊，摸索着开他们房门上的锁。 _一半的乐趣就在路上_ ，Steve凑过去挑逗地舔了一下Bucky的耳轮，正当Bucky的手抚下他的腰摸上了他的屁股，Bucky是对的，当然了；Bucky永远永远都是对的。

之后，Bucky在他之上弓着身，抬起头来——他一直含着Steve，一次又一次带他到了巅峰，他的嘴红着，闪着光，有点肿了——只是目不转睛地看着他。Steve气喘吁吁，用手肘把自己撑起来，脑子都快要化了。“你还——还好吗？”他勉强问道，开始有点担心了；Bucky那遥远的凝望中突然出现了些微的阴影。“Buck？你还——”

“还好，”过了一会Bucky说；他依旧凝视着Steve的身体。“没事。我只是——我想要记得，”Steve试图起身吻他，但Bucky只是挑起一边嘴角重新把他推倒在了床上。

#

只有Steve坐过超级首席列车，这趟车没有20世纪列车那么豪华，但还是很不错的。当然，Steve那时候是跟36个吵闹的姑娘一起坐在经济车厢，所以坐上头等车厢、跟Bucky一起躺在特等包房里的床上，感受就有些不一样了。“明星列车，他们是这么叫的，”Steve告诉他。他跟USO一起乘车的时候，谣传有人在休息车厢看到了Bogart（*）。  
（注：*汉弗莱·鲍嘉，美国著名男演员，出演过「卡萨布兰卡」。）

芝加哥到堪萨斯城之间的风景他记得挺清楚；一望无垠的平原，无边无际的天空，成片的小麦和向日葵，美得让他只想找颜料来，或者至少彩铅也行。他和Bucky一起躺在凌乱的床上，看着窗外变换的风景，他雀斑漫布的肩膀靠着Bucky金属的肩膀。再往西去，他的想象力就不够了——山区，Bucky轻柔地提醒；落基山脉，据说非常宏伟——当Bucky召来那景象，确实是非常宏伟。Steve向来是视觉上的完美主义者，他看了看，然后添了点睛之笔：顶峰的雪，还有泛着粉红的霞光。

“真美，”Bucky赞赏地喃喃道。“你还是很有品味。你是个很棒的——”接着他突然起来，惊慌地看着Steve。“靠，伙计，”他说，无助地伸出手来。“ _Steve_ ——”然后他消失了，就这么消失了。

火车在Steve周围收缩摇撼，车壁抖动起来。Steve盯着Bucky消失的地方，只想让火车停下来，就这么停在铁轨上，让时间停滞在这一刻，让一切保持原样。大峡谷是Bucky的梦想，而且，不知多久以来他们第一次在快乐中度过了时光——他们活着，他们终于好好活着了——而没有Bucky他不愿再活着了。可他不能把火车停下来；如果他让火车停下来，他等于是扼杀了他们刚刚孕育呵护出的一线生机。所以Steve走了下去，希望如果他继续前行，Bucky会在旅途上重现。他让火车载他去了新墨西哥和亚利桑那，或不如说是绘制的廉价布景板；他没心思把他的所在变美。车窗外，荒漠和矮树蔓延了一里又一里，这美国西部看着就像美国队长电影里的背景幕一般虚假。

#

Bucky重新出现在线路另一端才十秒就响起了尖叫声，Steve跳下床连忙穿好裤子冲出包厢，顺着狭窄的走廊跑向火车的前端，至少他是在试着跑过去，因为人们正在往相反的方向逃窜，朝着他的方向，远离骚乱和——Steve畏缩了一下——枪声。 _Bucky_ ，Steve想道，像扔出盾牌一样朝着他掷出这个名字。 _Bucky，停手。没事了。你回来了，你回家了，没事了_ ——到了餐车，Steve跳上椅子，从桌子上飞跃而过，然后过了狭窄的门到了下一节车厢。

Steve只得挤过尖叫着逃生的人群；下一节车厢里有三具尸体，再下一节有四具。即使Steve知道并没有人真的死掉了——他们惨叫，他们死去，因为那是Bucky的预期——这还是令人不安，因为 _那是Bucky的预期_ 。Bucky的任务就是这样吗？Steve咬紧牙关冲破车门进了下一节车厢，而他就在那里，一身黑衣，举着一把硕大的枪沿着过道阔步走远。

“Bucky，”Steve说，影子迅捷优雅地转过身来，举起枪瞄准着他。他戴着他的黑面具，但是他的蓝眼睛露在外面，死死盯着Steve。“结束了，”Steve说。“你回来了。”

“我的任务……”影子开口，又住了口。Steve等着他摸索出这想法的残缺。

Steve开始用精神试探。“我们要去大峡谷。你一直都想去大峡谷。我们乘的是超级首席列车。经过爱金森、托皮卡还有——”

“——还有圣达菲，”影子近乎机械地说。“去威廉姆斯车站。”

“没错，Buck。”Steve举起双手慢慢上前。“然后我们换乘大峡谷专车，一路到峡谷那边。”Steve离得很近了，枪口差不多顶在他的胸口；影子的眼睛就像是Bucky的眼睛，却是冰封的蓝灰。“我们会在峡谷边缘露营，然后可能徒步到河边，”Steve是如此渴望能够那么做，甚至死去也在所不惜：他想和Bucky一起躺在满天繁星之下。“你记得的，对不对，”Steve柔声说。“你说过，你会试着记起来的。”

Bucky要么开枪，要么放下戒备。他放下了枪。“我记得，”他说。

Steve伸出手温柔地摘下了他黑色的面具。“嘿，Buck，”他忧伤地说，然后露出了微笑。

#

每次任务之后Bucky状态都不太稳定，所以到了威廉姆斯车站之后，Steve在车站旅馆里订了间房，给他时间恢复；他看得出来，Bucky对属于他们的这一现实感知还很脆弱。Bucky伸展开身体躺在床上，金属臂挡在眼睛上——他的脑中还漂浮着与往常一样灰烬一般消散的记忆碎片，不过Steve说不出那是什么时间——会是80年代吗？——然后Steve想到了个主意。

他躺到床上，拉了拉Bucky，让他们面对面侧躺着。“我可不可以，”Steve开腔，之后犹豫起来，说，“Bucky，你信任我吗？”Bucky脸上绽出一个悲哀的微笑： _全世界只信你一个_ 。“你能不能——我可不可以进入你的头脑？比现在还——进去得更深一些，”Steve解释道，他想起了影子当初是怎么闯入了深深藏在表层下面的回忆。他不知道Bucky对外界的了解是不是比他记忆中更多；他的任务和扣押他的人。

Bucky点点头，闭上了眼睛，Steve向前探去，额头抵着Bucky的额头。一开始他们只是共同呼吸着，然后Steve感觉像是有一道门打开了——Bucky是在放他进去。他谨慎地走了进去，想象着自己是个客人，步入珍宝琳琅满目的屋舍，想要当心他摸了什么、碰了什么。可Bucky的头脑像经过了地震的摇撼，一切东倒西歪。建筑的结构很奇怪，总会凭空出现几扇门，或是开了门后发现只是一面墙。楼梯诡异地交错，然后尽头却空无一物，受创之后Bucky的大脑在重新自我构建。而他自己在Bucky的脑内随处可见：蜷在床上，靠在窗边素描，玩球，在阳光下打盹，在远处跟恶霸打架。那些记忆被小心地包裹着保护着，这时，Steve切身感受到他对于Bucky就像Bucky对于他一样珍贵。

Steve又进得更远，看见了Bucky不愿费事重建的碎片——他和他父亲的争执，他对自己性取向的羞耻，无端飞来的拳头，小时候受的蔑视还有他对自己无能的恐惧——都被搁置一旁；一群他不需要的垃圾。但Bucky小心翼翼地拼凑出了一段关于他母亲的久远回忆，她的肚子圆滚滚的——那一定是Rebecca——在他试图入睡的时候，坐在他床边一张椅子上织毛衣，那时候他还很幼小，害怕黑暗中移动的阴影。

Steve小心翼翼地在这些回忆里翻找，想看看有没有什么藏在下面，突然他感觉到了Bucky的恐惧和警惕—— _妈的，伙计；Steve！Steve！_ ——一切剧烈地抖动着，都让他的牙齿打起战来，Steve却没有从Bucky的脑中抽身，而是冲动地钻到更深处，不肯撒手，藏了起来，而——而——

#

“眼睑力量——正常。眼睑功能——正常。视力——正常。瞳孔反射——正常。眼部肌肉活动——正常。”“咯”的一声，白光消失了。你的手掌、你的每一根手指针刺一般疼痛。嗷。有人把手放在你身上，按摩着你痛苦的肌肉，促进你的血液循环；肩膀，后背，手臂，双腿。酒精涂抹的凉意，针尖刺入血管；输液。白色的房间，来来往往的护士。在你的另一侧是技术人员，他们对你的金属手臂做着一些你理解不了的事情；一块屏幕闪现出图像；火花。

一个西装革履的男人，打着蓝底白点的宽领带。虚伪的微笑。“能见到你很好；你看上去不错，”然后，“我们还要多久才能准备好执行任务？”某个人模糊不清地回答，几个小时，任何你就得问Solkoff将军了。“好吧，”宽领带说，然后露出又一个微笑，这次真诚了一点。“全力以赴，士兵。我们需要你，”你的确全力以赴，他们拉你起来、让你动起来，他们输进你身体里的不管什么药物让你运转起来，你忽视着因痛冒出的冷汗。你举起了他们让你举起的哑铃。

他们把你洗净，给你刮了胡子，给你穿上战服：作战裤和战斗靴，一件薄衫，武装过的防护衣。他想要个女人吗？如果他想，他们会给他带一个过来。不，他不想要女人。

一个戴着金边眼镜、穿着军服的家伙向你展示你的武器：四把刀，三把致命的黑色手枪，手持爆炸物。然后他给了你一把L115狙击枪，一把口径点三三八的英式枪还有施密特本德瞄准镜。你摆弄着这把枪，组装再拆卸，装弹再取出，直到这枪仿佛与你融为一体，然后你射击，直到你能在3000米处击中四英寸的目标。这没花多久；你记得的不多，但你记得这个；你的手记得。

然后打着宽领带的人回来了；现在他感觉就像是个老朋友一样。他在你对面坐下来，给你看一个棕色的文件夹，认真地解释说你在尼加拉瓜，这里民主选举的政府正遭受一群阴谋集结的右翼将军的攻击。他给你看了一张照片，上面是一个蓄着厚厚白色小胡子的男人；Victor Montero将军，一个在叛军中颇有影响力的人，然后他又给了你一张地图。Montero受着严密的保护，但是他由司机驾驶的绿色梅赛德斯会经过你狙击据点的三千米射程以内。你的任务是射击车上的乘客，然后到达撤离地点。

你明白吗？

是的，你明白。

他们能指望你吗？

你没有回答；提供担保不是你的职责。从三千米处射击目标才是你的职责。

你把地图塞进衣袋，虽说路线已经铭刻在你脑中。他们给了你一顶头盔和一辆摩托，你高速出发。你沿着海岸走着梅赛德斯会采取的路线，来回侦测了几遍，计算着开枪的最佳位置。水面上会有风；你需要考虑海拔和空气密度。你做出决策，然后你把摩托停好，到屋顶上等待。

等待感觉很……危险。你全部的感官都保持着警觉。你等待着，感受着风拂过你的皮肤，吹打着你的头发。等待让你想起铺满黑色沥青毡的屋顶，俯视着褐砂石建筑和锻铁防火梯的屋顶，还有远远闪烁的霓虹灯。你希望你现在抽着一支烟，躺在毛巾上喝啤酒，跟——一起，远远传来尼加拉瓜渔民的呼告，那让你想起小巷里拉丁裔姑娘们晾衣服时对彼此的呼唤，而——脱下了衬衫，想让他狭窄苍白的胸膛晒晒太阳；阳光对他有好处，能让他肺里的黏液——

有什么令他发痒；一个名字；他的名字；某个人的名字——

他顾不得这些；他只有任务。他绝不能让他系着宽领带的朋友失望。

他看见绿色梅赛德斯沿着弯曲的滨海公路驶来；他的瞄准镜锁定在车上。他已经算好了射击的角度，所以剩下的只需要车到他这边来。当车到了指定的位置，他扣动两次扳机，看着车抖动转弯，刹车发出尖响，深色的窗户碎了。他知道他射中了，所以他快速拆卸狙击枪回到了摩托车那里。他确信那车会快些开走——训练有素的司机都知道要远离交火现场——到街上的时候却发现不是这样。梅赛德斯笨拙地停在路堤边茂盛的绿化带里，司机开了车的后门，把里面的乘客拉到了草坪上。

那不是Victor Montero将军。那是一个女人。她瘦小，金发，穿着一件蓝色的裙子，已经一命呜呼。

他目不转睛地看着，心因为陌生的情感跳得飞快；当然，所有情感对他来说都是陌生的；他来到这个世界上才九小时。 _你的任务是射击车上的乘客_ ：他们没有说乘客是将军。确实不是；乘客是个女人——瘦小，金发，穿着一件蓝色的裙子，已经一命呜呼。 _射击车上的乘客，然后到达撤离地点_ ，可他骑在摩托上看着装甲车开过来，武装人员从车上涌下；持有美国武器执行美国军队规章的武装人员。他戴上头盔。

“任务报告，”系着宽领带的人说。

一开始他想不出该说什么。“是个女人，”最终他说。“在车里。”

“是的，”男人赞同，点着头，就好像一直就是这么打算的。“她是将军的情妇。”

他试图不去思考。可他忍不住要思考。“他们拿着美国武器。”

男人点头，这次速度变慢了。“中情局在支持叛军，给他们提供枪支和训练。”

他的头在抽痛。“为什么？”

“他们想要推翻政府，”男人说。

“那是个坏的政府吗？”他问。

“不，”男人说，然后皱起眉头：“你的问题还挺多啊。”

胆汁涌上他的喉咙；受人欺瞒的感觉像苔藓一样爬上他的脊骨。“我们在谁那边？”

“我们在我们这一边，”系着宽领带的男人微笑着轻松地回答；他就此不再说更多了。他举起手臂；他拿着另一个棕色的文件夹。“再一发子弹，不到今晚街上就会掀起战争，”他说，就好像这是好事一样，可资产对战争有所了解。“再一发子弹，你就可以休息了。”男人打开文件夹。“Armando Posada，领导着——”

资产摇头。

男人停下话头，皱起眉来——然后举起手做了个手势。全副武装的人冲进房间围在周边，然后医生们走了进来。男人又开口了。“Armando Posada，”他说。

资产摇头。

系着宽领带的人叹了口气；他看上去几乎算是暴躁了。“我没时间对付这个，”他冲那些医生厉声说，而医生们围住了他： _眼睑力量——正常。眼睑功能——正常。视力——正常_ 。“我需要他干好他该死的 _活_ ，”可他不会的；他们逼他也没用；Steve不会—— _Steve_ 。

一个医生不快地抬头。“海马体活跃度提升；他在重新定向。”他们把他推进椅子，铁夹钳住了他的手臂。“我们必须给他用机器——”

男人看着表打断了他。“那需要多长时间？”

“没多久，”医生回答。“他不需要任何机体的再编制，”他突然感到可怕的似曾相识：他以前到过这一步，十次，百次，那降到他脑袋周围的金属环上面以前还有浸湿的海绵，可现在已经没有了，一套电脑系统取代了机器上控制他记得住什么的开关和旋钮，他们逼他是 _有用_ 的，他们 _已经_ 逼他做了他都记不得的事情，因为他的内里空空如也；一个空心人。他不会记得这个，什么也不会记得。这已经发生过了。他咬住齿间的金属护具，泪水刺痛着眼睛，灵魂被撕裂——

“眼睑力量——正常。眼睑功能——正常。视力——正常。瞳孔反射——正常。眼部肌肉活动——正常。”“咯”的一声，白光消失了。医生背后，一个西装革履的男人，打着宽领带；蓝底白点。“能见到你很好；你看上去不错，”然后，“我们还要多久才能准备好执行任务？”

含糊的答案：“不会很久，大概45分钟。”

“好，好，”系着宽领带的男人说，然后他捏了捏你的肩膀。“我们需要你，士兵，”之后，你平静地用榴弹发射器炸开了一扇金属加固的门。跟标牌说的不一样，这不是雪茄厂，而是安全屋，你杀了十六个武装警卫，然后发现了躲在里屋的Armando Posada。

“任务报告，”系着宽领带的人说；他在对你微笑。

“任务完成，”资产回答，虽说这很明显了；就算有人在街上混战的消息没有铺天盖地的媒体报道，你也能听见窗外急促的枪火。

男人的微笑更灿烂了。“好，”他说。“干得非常不错，”接着他的语调变得严肃了些，“你想要些什么吗？”然后他大笑起来。这是个玩笑，资产突然明白；给他什么东西都没有意义；他不会记得。可他 _确实_ 有想要的东西；他想要冷冻舱。如饥似渴地想要回家。

“我想回到冷冻舱里，”资产说。

男人的微笑变得不安起来，然后消失了。“是啊，你说过，我听你这么说过，”他靠过来问，“那是什么感觉，能让你这么喜欢？”

“就像死亡，”资产说。“你该试试看。”

#

世界缩减成一扇小圆窗、寒冰和痛苦然而——不知道为什么——还有希望，虽说当他再次睁开眼睛的时候他不知道他在哪，也不知道他是谁，只知道有一个男人躺在床的对面，他有着惊恐的蓝眼和一只金属手臂。 _你是谁？_ 他想道。 _我们在哪里？我是谁？_ 很奇怪，但第一个问题是最容易回答的。“Bucky，”他说，比了解自己还要了解这个人。那人的眉头皱了起来。“Bucky，”他更确定地重复道。“你是James Buchanan Barnes，”而这，至少，是对的；这世上总算有什么回到了正轨。“Bucky Barnes，”他重复。“而我是——”

“Steve，”那人说。

“Steve，”他不太相信地重复；他是Steve吗？“我是Steve吧，我猜。”

“你是Steve，肯定的。就算我别的都不知道，这我肯定知道，”他的脑海中浮着记忆的碎片，一辆绿色梅赛德斯，一个雪茄厂，突然Steve倒吸一口气猛然起身，跌跌撞撞出了Bucky的头脑，理清了怎么回事，一切：尼加拉瓜，将军的情妇，Armando Posada，天啊，他们对他的所作所为，对Bucky的所作所为，他们都做了些什么啊，Steve慌忙伸手去抓住他，紧紧把他搂在怀里。

#

大峡谷列车在正午出发，Bucky回来之后，从观景车厢看到的风景又变得生机勃勃又充满惊喜：Bucky一向幻想着能来西部。橙红的沙，伸出肉枝的高大仙人掌，还有Steve见过最蓝、最辽阔的天空——他梦中的天空，或说是Bucky梦中的天空：自由的天空。Steve放下了素描本；这片地带粗犷原始的美让他挪不开眼睛。

Steve不知道西部是不是真的就这样，可这无关紧要：等火车停在了南边小小的木头站台，他已经深深爱上了这个地方。Bucky凭空变出一个背包递给他，他们一起踏上硬邦邦的土路，越走越远。上面先是有些狰狞的矮树，而突然峡谷就在面前了，蔓延出几英里，如此多姿多彩，如此宽广无垠，你甚至一眼望不到底。Steve一向易受视觉美的震撼，他取下背包坐了下来，决心要一饱眼福。他忘记了时间，可在某个时候他转过去望着Bucky。Bucky目瞪口呆地站在那里。惊愕抚平了他脸上痛苦的纹路。

“跟你想要的一模一样吗，伙计？”Steve沙哑地问道。Bucky点头，说不出话来。

#

他们在峡谷中徒步了好几天，一边走一边聊天，每当走累了或者风景美不胜收必须停下来细看的时候，就停步支起帐篷。他们漫步到了河边，抬头凝望着带有彩色条纹的石壁。晚上，他们躺在铺盖上抬头看着繁星遍布的夜空；他们生在城市长在城市，从没见过这样的星空：星星一直都被城市的灯光盖了过去。Bucky从没这么开心过，他就坐在那里，火光映在他仰起的脸上——他是那么快乐，Steve都沉醉其间，难以平静地躺了下来；Bucky的快乐像香槟一样直冲他的大脑。

#

“好了，”最终Bucky有些透不过气地说；Steve之前推倒他，给了他一个漫长的口活，“这是我的梦，实现了。中央车站到大峡谷。接下来我们该做什么？”

Steve用手背擦了擦嘴。“我猜我们应该接着走下去吧。加利福尼亚？或许墨西哥。”他倒在Bucky身边，微笑着，任Bucky怜爱地拂去自己前额的头发，那是好些年前留下来的直觉，那时候他的头发总会挡到眼睛。“找个暖和地方。有水的地方——蓝海白沙，你觉得怎么样？”

“我喜欢，”Bucky说。“我们要怎么到那里去？”

“不知道。我们可以回到火车站，搭一列往南走的火车或者……”Steve望着蓝天。“可以弄出一辆车来，我猜。向南开，直到——”他突然有了点子，坐了起来。“哦， _摩托车_ 。”

“哦， _上帝啊_ ，”Bucky呻吟道。“你和你操蛋的摩托车——”

“这是参军最棒的一点，”Steve不容置喙地说。“风吹着你的头发，那么强劲的力量在你腿间轰鸣——”

Bucky大笑起来。“想得真美，”他说，Steve一条腿跨过他的身体，按住了他的手腕。

“我想像骑摩托一样骑 _你_ ，”Steve认真地说。

“有意思，你说得好像我会拒绝一样，”Bucky回答。

#

Steve得偿所愿骑上了摩托，不过Bucky拒绝自己另骑一辆，直接跨到了他的身后，双臂环抱着他的腰，大腿夹着他的臀部，这本身也算一种胜利。而对Bucky来讲，领着他们逛遍一个又一个西部小镇才叫有趣——墓碑镇、旱谷镇、道奇城、印第安克里克、魔鬼谷——个个都跟电影里一模一样，有马拴在双开门酒吧外，里面有个钢琴手叮叮当当敲着琴键，最后Bucky想像出了货真价实的街头枪战，正午时分白帽牛仔对战黑帽牛仔，这时候Steve笑得都骑不稳摩托了，于是他停在酒馆门口说，“来吧，Buck；我们喝一杯。”

酒馆里人满为患，但Steve还是挤到了吧台，给他们一人点了一杯威士忌。钢琴旁边钉着一张告示：不要对钢琴手开枪，他尽力了。他们找到一张划痕遍布的桌子坐了下来，偷偷观赏着周围的人：大多数都是一脸沧桑的牛仔，像是从选角处直接挑出来的，还有几个穿着鲜艳红色或紫色裙子的妓女。Steve觉得Gene Autry（*）或John Wayne（**）随时都会从门口大摇大摆地进来了：他和Bucky在战前大概得看了一万部西部片：《鬼镇掘宝》、《命运主宰》、《红河谷》还有《比利小子》。  
（注：*吉恩·奥特里，美国乡村歌手和演员，以“歌唱牛仔”的形象走红。**约翰·韦恩，美国演员，代表作《关山飞渡》。）

Bucky喝完了威士忌，舔了舔嘴唇。“你想多留一段时间吗？”他问Steve。“要个房间？”

“当然了，哥们，”Steve拉长声音说，这时候有人尖叫起来。

牛仔们都抽出了枪，冲出店门到了街道上，而妓女们匆匆跑上楼梯躲在了楼上的妓院。Steve询问地看了看Bucky。

“我也不知道，”Bucky说，所以他们只能出去到街上看看怎么回事。

这类电影Steve已经看了不少，他觉得Bucky可能要弄出一场银行抢劫案或是印第安人的袭击，所以他准备好听到大喊大叫和枪响了——可他没想到会看见一个巨大的绿色怪物，仰天长啸然后扯掉了附近一座教堂的屋顶。人们落荒而逃。

“老天爷啊，Bucky！”Steve向后一躲，有些发笑。“你他妈又想到了哪种恐怖片——”

“别看我！”Bucky回喊；他双眼圆睁死死盯着那怪物。“那不是——我没有——！”

“什么？”Steve又看了看那狂暴的怪物，现在它已经跑到主街正中了。

“如果这是你干的，你赢了，”Bucky后退着说。“厉害了，Stevie！现在快让他消——”

怪物停了下来，又怒吼起来，声势震得两边楼面的木头都颤动起来，Stevie意识到他可以感受到怪物的愤怒和恐惧：它是 _真的_ ，绿色的怪兽是 _真的_ 。他拉住Bucky的胳膊喊道，“你听得到它吗？”Bucky没明白，瞪着他：他 _当然_ 能听见，它声音大得也太可怕了，它——“在你的 _脑袋里_ ，”Steve匆匆补道。“听！”跟红骷髅烧焦的大脑的嗡鸣不一样；这像是身处情绪海啸的中心，完完全全失去控制。

“我向上帝发誓，”Bucky无助地说，“不是我，不是我干的，我——”可他举起双手勇敢地上前一步喊道，“拜托，停下来吧！算了吧！你不能——！”可那巨大的绿怪物狠狠咆哮，Bucky的头发都给吹起来了。“我的老天爷，”Bucky嘟囔着，抓住Steve的手臂。“我们 _快跑_ ——”

可Steve在原地一动不动，聆听着，试图联系它，就算在绿怪物把魔鬼谷邮局砸成碎片的时候也没走。面对它情绪的波涛，他试图保持冷静—— **击打，摧毁** ——然后想到一个主意，掏空了它脚下的地面，让他像掉进陷阱一样掉进大坑里。怪物的怒吼回荡在整个山谷里，Steve抖了抖，希望自己没犯下什么巨大的错误：他不希望Bucky的影子知道自己能够控制环境，所以一直没冒险在他附近做这类的事情，但他只能希望这个愤怒的绿色怪物没法理性思考。

“这他妈是什么玩意？”Bucky问，满脸通红，气喘吁吁。

他们紧张地看了看彼此，然后凑近坑边，看着里面的怪兽。

“我不知道，”Steve说，虽说他开始觉得他或许其实 _知道_ 。怪物的头脑有些……熟悉的地方，虽说与他们的头脑在方方面面都存在不同。

Bucky停了下来盯着他，读到了他的想法。“你觉得它是个 _实验品_ ？你觉得它像 _我们_ 一样？”

Steve摆了摆头。“也许是实验出错了，”他说。“就像红骷髅。只不过，”他皱眉，“没那么邪恶。”他直视着Bucky的眼睛，让他去感受，片刻过后Bucky吸了口气开放了自己。他们站在一起，试图弄清怪物吼叫的思绪。

“它有智慧，”过了一会Steve小心地说。“但它……”

“他，”Bucky修正，然后皱起了眉头。“他很害怕。”

“他——是啊，”Steve说。“而且很愤怒。”

“非常愤怒，”Bucky赞同。“因为他们对他做的一切——”

“——在实验室里，”Steve说。他们看了看彼此；他们都有足够的了解，能从绿色的怪物/人脑海中记忆的残片中认出这些：注射，辐射。这可怜的混蛋被打了某种版本的超级血清，而 _这_ 就是结果。

“好吧，你也没法为他生气怪他，”Bucky有理地说，只是当他们再从坑洞边缘往里看的时候，巨大的绿色怪物已经不见了——来无影去无踪。

#

不过他回来了——他的来来去去突然得能吓人一跳，但也足够常见，成了他们世界里一道奇异的常景。他们发现最好就随他来回跑动吼叫，砸一些东西，然后他就会冷静下来，然后消失掉；一旦冷静下来，他从来不会留下很久。

Bucky好像准备直接把他当做一场风暴或者路过的飓风，但Steve感觉他应该试试真正去跟他接触一下。“嘿，大家伙，”他说，“我是Steve。这是Bucky。我们——唔，我猜我们住在这里。”

生物好奇地盯着他们；Steve好奇他是不是也在读取他们的想法。

“我是Steve，”他重复，夸张地指着自己。“这是Bucky。”Bucky迟疑着敬了个礼。

绿色怪物轮番看着他们两个。“Hulk摧毁（*），”他说。  
（注：*原文是Hulk smash）

Steve兴奋地看着Bucky； _靠，他会说话！_ 他试着想接下来说什么，可是大脑一片空白。

Bucky好像没有这种问题。“是啊，”Bucky语气里带着阴郁的同情。“Bucky也摧毁。”

#

“他是一件武器，”Bucky对Steve说。“肯定是。”

“你这么觉得？”Steve问；他不知道有谁能控制得了他，控制得了他的暴怒和狂躁。

“当然。”Bucky转开视线。“震慑与威吓：他们大概先把他送进去，吓得每个人缴械投降。他们肯定一直都在用他；他很少被冰冻或是其他的，不管他们怎么控制他。”Bucky深深陷入了沉思之中；他离开的前几次回来以后，对任务的记忆甚至比往常还要少，可之后几天晚上他都紧紧抱着Steve。“他们把他变成了一件钝器，”Bucky轻轻地说，“一把战斧或是狼牙棒。我更像是手术刀。像我们这样的人他们一定弄了整整一武器库：无处可逃的人——”

“跟我一起到水里来吧，”Steve说；他们已经到了墨西哥蔚蓝的水湾，看着Bucky没有动弹，Steve朝他踢起沙子说，“你永远追不上我的，废物。”然后Bucky咧嘴一笑，跟了上来。

#

等那绿色的巨型生物沿着海岸闹累了，他们走近他，看看他是不是还好。“嘿，大个子，”Bucky说，语气惊人地温柔；Hulk龇了龇牙，但没怎么反抗；他倒是很愤怒，但不是对他们。Hulk脑中尽是杂乱无章的画面和噪音，但Steve依稀能看见麻醉枪和某种关押牢房，他知道Bucky也看得见。“你没事吧？”Bucky同情地问。“他们在外面欺负你吗？”

“Hulk生气，Hulk摧毁，”怪物叹道，Steve听得出那语气就像是“当一天和尚撞一天钟”。然后绿色怪兽皱着眉低头看着Bucky，轻声说，“Bucky受伤了。Bucky困住了，”Steve只得移开眼神，这么简单就概括出来，听着更让人心碎。接着Hulk用一根巨大的绿色手指戳了戳Steve的胸口，力度大得都能让他一屁股坐倒在沙滩上。“Steve坠机了，”他说，“Steve失踪了。”

Steve咽下强烈的感情。“是啊，好吧，差不多就是这样，”他回答，挤出一个微笑；他感受到了Bucky的痛苦，刻意没去看他。可是Hulk能感觉到他们的情感，就像他们能感受他的情感一样，虽然他们的情绪无疑弱小得多，而Hulk替他们怒火熊熊。

#

他们决定在海边住一段时间。Steve构建出的海湾比他画过的任何东西都要美：蔚蓝的海，蜿蜒的海岸线，白色的砂，他们晒得发白的小木屋离海还有一段距离，虽然偶尔Hulk会出现，把屋子夷为平地。他们自己造了一条小船，为了消遣出海钓鱼，在沙坑里点火烤鱼吃。他们散步远行，晒得黝黑，而且强烈的白色阳光对影子似乎是更有力的刺激，每次阳光打在他脸上，他会眨眼畏缩，会比往常更快地想起Steve。

他们沿着沙滩散步，突然Steve感觉到有一股奇怪的力量拉扯着他的躯干，大地在他脚下震荡旋转。他转过身去伸手想抓住Bucky，仅能匆匆一瞥他惊恐的脸，“Steve！”然后——

### 第三部

“Rogers队长？”

寂静。如此寂静。

“没事，长官。我们找到你了，长官。老天啊，真他妈是个奇迹。原谅我的措辞，长官；对不起。”

#

在古巴某海域中一艘潜水艇里，资产继续沉睡。

#

蓝色。机器。白色。机器。脚步声，叫喊声。机器。水。漂浮。

他梦见了沙滩上的Bucky。Bucky坐在那里，白衬衫没系扣子。他看上去那么快乐。

#

“他还活着吗？他不可能还活着。”

“你说什么话呢？看看舱室上面该死的显示器。他绝对还活着。”

“他可能只是——一群细胞的集合体，飘在生物解冻液里面。”

“ _你_ 也只是一群细胞的集合体。我们 _都_ 只是一群细胞的集合——”

“老天，你们都退后，所有人都退后。给他点空间。放尊重点。这是美国队长，”他正挤向车厢后面，经过一团团烟雾、哈哈大笑的姑娘们和给大伙弹着尤克里里的Carrie Southern，走到休息车厢的牌局边上。“拜托，Sue，算上我一个。给我个机会把钱赢回来点，”然后他看到Bucky已经在那里了，Bucky皱着眉低头看着自己的牌说，“别急，哥们；别急。我能搞定。”他们把他算进了牌局。那些都是齐纳牌。

#

“我不知道他们以为接下来会怎么样。他们以为他会醒过来、穿上那身行头然后在游行里对孩子们挥手吗？这可怜的混蛋醒不过来了。醒不过来也好；七十年了，都没有——”

“他会醒过来的，”接着有什么人的手晃着他。“Stevie，醒醒——赶快！我们要赶不上火车了！”Steve惊慌地套上裤子喊道：“我没有帽子！Bucky！我们需要帽子！”

#

“我觉得你会想看看这个的。我都不敢相信。瞧瞧那些读数；他开始苏醒了。”

“还有多久？”

“难说。随时都有可能。”

“好吧——我们还是保险着来吧。把他从舱室里面弄出来。把他擦干，洗干净穿好衣服——”

“你想挪动他？”

“想象一下你在1945年入睡，然后在 _这么个地方_ 醒过来什么感觉吧。”

#

“13号警报！全体特工，13号警报！”他撞倒了一辆医疗器械推车、打穿了一面墙又冲出两扇门到了街上，之后他们开着黑色装甲车包围了他，都穿着黑色护甲，举着黑色的枪。

“我在哪里？这是哪里？”他在布鲁克林，他在一片沙滩，列车在他周围震荡。他在飞机上，碎冰打在挡风玻璃上。他在冷冻舱中，管子从他脸上、从他腹股沟伸出垂下。老天，他是那么冷。他的手指仍结着冰。他在大峡谷。他在时代广场。这不可能是时代广场。这他妈是哪里？“告诉我！我在哪里，你是谁，哪儿——” _——Bucky_ _在哪？Bucky，你在哪里？为什么我的脑袋里这么安静？_ 他瞪着周围的一切，他永远不可能凭空想象出的一切，难以接受数不胜数的细节，意识到自己醒来了——他真的醒来了——他醒来了而Bucky他——Bucky没有——

“Bucky在哪里？他——”可在心底里他已经知道了，因为 _他的脑袋里该死地那么安静_ 。“拜托——我必须要去找他，他在苏联人那里，一支国际部队，被冻起来了，他……”可那是 _他_ ，对不对，他的话开始变得含混不清：现实变得含混不清。他试图改变一切，用意志告诉周围世界做出改变，可是无济于事；一切毫无变化。Steve看着周围穿着白大褂的男男女女怜悯的表情，还有他周围鲜活得刺眼的时代广场：城市生机勃勃，熙来攘往，绝对他妈真实得很；一点也不像——他们都警惕地看着他，给他时间消化现况。

“我之前在做梦，是不是？”Steve说，依旧晕头转向。“只是。我做了个最为不可思议的梦。”

#

“脑部创伤会引发各种奇异的状态。梦境状态，幻觉状态——很可能会有人要你详细地讲一遍，写篇论文。”“咯”的一声，白光关掉了。

军医透过他视野里舞动的斑点对他微笑。“说真的，队长，你是个医学奇迹。有范围可观的组织损伤，但你在以神奇的速度自我修复。海马体活跃度提升；你在重新定向你的记忆——”

Steve的血液结起了冰；在他周围，仪器随之变化。“我听过——之前有人说过这话。”

医生的手指擦过一个读数，然后他实事求是地说，“你可能无意听到了我们的谈话。记忆幻觉也是屡见不鲜的——神经可塑的性质……你会以难以预见的方式将这些事联系起来。”

“可那感觉如此真实。很奇怪，但是……”Steve的头又开始疼了。“我能明白是为什么；有道理。”

医生在一个塑料盒子上写着字，然后说，“嗯哼，是啊。我们的神经系统科学并不能很好解释为什么。”他抬头。“我能给出的最好解释就是大脑必须给自己找点事做。有没有什么特别的事物让你——”

——Steve沉浸在彼此脱节的疯狂回忆中：他和Bucky在一家电影院里做爱，与一个带着黑面具的人打斗，在地震的时候乘着火车，在旧时西部被一只绿色恐龙攻击——

有手把他往后摁，有人往他的手上插了一根输液针，军医平稳地说，“没事了，Rogers队长，做个深呼吸。再来一次。更深一些，”另外还有个人嘟囔着，“嚯，瞧这 _读数_ ，”医生说，“没事了，队长。你很好。你没事了。”

#

他试图告诉他们真相；他一向试图做个模范病人。“我让飞机坠进了水里，”他开口，“可我醒着，然后Bucky——Bucky来了，把我从冰里挖了出来……”

他从来没能真正把故事讲完，因为一个神经心理学家过来了，坐在他的床边，认真地对他解释他受的伤可能会阻止他的大脑整合身体内部与外部的感觉，于是导致自我感知受损。“大脑试图通过想出最可能的解释来解决这种冲突：第二自我。叫二重身也未尝不可。一个投影，你外部状态的实体化。”

他泛起恶心来；像是晕船。“Bucky，”他勉强说出口。

“没错。仔细想想，队长。你被冰冻了——可是不可思议的是，你的大脑还在运作。这不正是内部与外部感觉的矛盾吗！”她微微悲哀地笑了笑。“所以你想像出了另一个人——实际上是另一个你——被困住了，身陷囹圄，一遍一遍被冰冻。而你，你自己：你一直以来都在做什么？”

“我在等待，”Steve低语，心脏狂跳着。“仅仅是等待而已。”

“是的，”神经心理学家说。

那是 _他_ 吗，一直以来都只是他一个人吗？Steve记得自己沉入水中，死期将至，那时候他有多冷，多么恐惧。如果他能召唤谁来安慰自己，那就是Bucky了；当然是Bucky。Bucky一直都在他身边，一直都照顾着他。Bucky一直都是他的另一自我，他的另一半，更好的那一半。

她带他去看了他们给他解冻的时候用的精密仪器：一间巨大的屋子里都是监控仪器和显示屏，中间是一个巨大的玻璃舱，跟他想象Bucky所在的那个完全不一样。这一个很浅，长方形，像个鱼缸，底部盘绕着各种各样的管子和防水电缆。现在它空了。

#

“我们怎么找到你的，还是个挺有意思的故事，”独眼男人NickFury说；现在他是SSR的头目，只不过现在他们叫神盾局了——一切都是神盾局：医院、实验室、玻璃舱和穿着灰色制服在走廊里穿梭的特工。不过这地方感觉不像SSR；SSR一向忙乱又经费不足。这个神盾局一丝不苟又充满活力：甚至比美军还有条理、还要资金充裕。

“是吗？”Steve问；现在对他来说有意思的东西好像没多少了。

“一个搜救小队找到了你。可是他们找的不是你。”Fury局长不带幽默感地笑了笑。“毕竟过了七十年了。不，他们找的是另一个人——一位科学家，说真的，是个天才。Bruce Banner博士。一位奇才。我们是在追踪他，而他直直把我们带到了你那里。可你想不想听好玩的地方？”Fury若有所思地打量着他。“他声称他并不知道自己为什么去了那里。一点也不清楚。只是醒过来，然后就发现自己在北极圈当中了。你觉得这是不是很奇怪，队长？”

“我觉得什么都很奇怪，”Steve说。

“是啊，”Fury语气里有确凿无疑的同情。“我猜也是。听着，等他们同意你离开——我们在郊区有个地方，是个林中小屋，就在湖边上。也许你会想去那待一段时间，休整一下。可以追赶一下时代潮流，读一读你的简报材料：如果受不了了就去钓个鱼，”可Steve皱起了眉头；他记得自己跟Bucky一起钓过鱼。他们一起造了一条小船。只不过这些根本没有发生过。

“Rogers队长，我还没有放弃希望，或许你会决定再度报效国家。”Fury的声音低沉而严肃。“你还是个年轻人——从很多方面来讲，”Steve摸了摸下巴；就连Fury也没法板着脸把这话说出口吧。他已经很老了，像山陵，像尘土，是把老骨头了。

想法尚未完全成型他就说出了口：“我想去大峡谷，”在这个世界里，他不能仅凭意愿就让这念头成真：他没法让任何念头成真。可一旦说出口，他感觉很对：像是可行之道，来帮他应付他脑中的死寂，应付Bucky那可怕的缺席；应付他七十年间中断的悲痛。“我想去大峡谷，”他告诉Fury。“我——从来都没去过，”严格来说，这不是个谎言；至少字面意义上不是。

Fury看着他，感觉像是过了很久。“好吧，队长，”最后他说。“当然。我可以安排。”

#

Fury的安排包括一架飞机和四个伴他同行的神盾武装特工，他们收到指示，除非他看上去有心情跟人说话，否则与他保持距离。他也没有心情。路上花了不到四个小时。他们在一个小机场降落，地面上有一辆等待的装甲车，接着他们沿着一条路行驶，路上有国家公园的标志，然后是一个停车场——一个停车场！Steve瞧着黄线交纵的沥青地面、观光大巴的专用停车区、卖水和T恤的小屋，公共便利设施和卫生间——他从未幻想出这些事物。还有游人：带着孩子的家庭，走在一起的情侣，戴着帽子穿着靴子的背包客——之后Steve仿佛是以慢动作走到了栏杆边。人群分开一条道，他第一次看到了大峡谷：真正的大峡谷。

当然了，峡谷很大：比他想象中更为宏大，跟他记忆中Bucky——Bucky——他幻想中的峡谷不是同一形态。颜色不一样了，有的颜色令人叹为观止——里面掺杂着美丽的紫色——真的，令人过目不忘，相当壮丽——

Steve攥紧栏杆，低头盯着鞋尖，再也不想看了：他不想失去他记忆中的峡谷，他毫无理性、痛彻心扉地确信那就是Bucky的峡谷：那是James Barnes梦想中的、 _幻想出_ 的峡谷。他闭上眼睛，想着那一片峡谷，想着它几近骇人的美，内心激烈地交战着——如果他想要活下去，他必须接受事实；医生是怎么说的？昏迷时的梦境，大脑总得找点事做，自我的投射——可他不能逼自己相信那一切都是他自己想出来的，哪怕只是因为他没那么有创意。他记忆中的一切——不可能只是一副头脑的产物。当他想创造出些什么，他知道那些东西会是什么样子：他看过自己的画，他了解自己的风格。他不可能会想象出攻击恐龙的外星飞船；Bucky才是热爱科幻的那个。还有橙红的沙漠，最为湛蓝的天空——Bucky的自由天空——那些不可能只是源于他一个人。

他睁开眼睛，眯眼看着大峡谷。峡谷仍旧只是平地上的一个大洞。

Steve迅速转身走开了，低着头，走向停车场。比起看见，不如说他是感觉到了他的陪护匆匆跟上。其中一个精明能干、扎着马尾辫的褐发女孩有点让她想起Peggy，她跑到他身边来鼓气勇气问，“Rogers队长，一切没出问题吧？”

 _她_ 没法读取他的想法；感谢上帝。“是啊，”他说，挤出一个微笑。“谢谢。现在我们可以回去了。”

她扬起了眉毛。“回去？长官？”她连忙补上。“我是说——您是想转一圈，还是——”

“不，谢了，这样就行了。我想看看这里，仅此而已。现在我看到了。我——看够了，谢谢。”

#

在飞机里，一名特工在给某个人打电话，同时担忧地瞥着他，虽说那人说了什么他听不太清楚； _掉头，返航，长官；现在；是的，现在_ 。Steve闭上了眼睛：要是他们觉得他疯了，他也没法怎么辩护。他记得没有发生过的事，记得不存在的地方。可他昏迷时做的梦里有Bucky，现在对他来讲那些梦比这个世界美好得多了。

特工清了清嗓子，Steve睁开了眼睛。“Fury局长想要知道您是不是想现在去湖边小屋，”Steve说，“是的。是的，我想去，谢谢，”可他们没有到那里去；又过了一小时，传来一条信息：他们调转航向飞向了大西洋上空的一艘天空母舰。

#

“你在这可引起了不小的轰动呢，”女人神色平静，像是觉得有趣；她的名字是Natasha Romanoff，Steve确信她一眼就能看穿他。“你可算是个传奇，你知道。”

“是啊。像是尼斯湖水怪，”Steve赞同。“或者大脚怪，”她的微笑中有些微妙的什么变了，暖了起来；她没想到他会自嘲。

“没错，”Romanoff特工说，然后转过身去引来一个人，他在他们后面转悠，看上去很温和，像是迷了路。“Banner博士，”她说。“这是Steve Rogers队长。Rogers队长，这是Bruce Banner博士，”Steve听到这名字皱了皱眉；他们握了手。

“Banner博士，”Steve说。“我猜我欠你一声谢谢。”

“你什么都不欠 _我_ 的，”Banner莫名其妙地说，然后Romanoff特工说，“哦，嘿，这倒挺酷的，”引擎轰鸣，水花飞溅，天空母舰起飞升了空。

#

他们告诉他，找到他的搜救小队也找到了九头蛇用来驱动武器的魔方。他们告诉他，魔方来自外太空。他们告诉他，外星人要来夺回魔方，还说有一个已经来了。Thor的弟弟，Loki；Thor也是外星人。Steve不知所措地笑了。

“什么东西那么好笑？”Tony Stark质问；他爱挑事，和他父亲简直一个模子刻出来的。“你觉得这很好笑吗，Rogers？”他指着他说：“格兰芬多扣十分！”

“不，我——”他笑只是因为这听着像是Bucky会编出来的；现实，编剧J.B.Barnes。“我是说，这不好笑。一点也不好笑。只是——”

“他妈的对极了，一点也不好笑，”Stark说。“我需要四年时间准备才能 _开始_ 对抗这帮人——从科技上讲我们没有任何可以与他们抗衡的东西。”

“我们有可以与他们抗衡的 _人_ ，（*）”Fury局长说。  
（注：原文是We’ve got you，“我们有你/你们”，下面局长说的那句是That you was plural，“我说的是你们”）

“是，我很牛，可我不能——”Stark说。

“这个 _人_ 说的不只是你，”Fury局长平静地说。“是你们，Romanoff特工，Rogers队长，Banner博——”

“我不算，”Steve听见自己这么说。“我是说，我只是来听——”但Fury看上去好像是就觉得Steve会这么说，但Stark带着一种恶毒的快意转身盯上他了。

“好嘛，好嘛，”Stark露出鲨鱼般的笑容，“有人想重新商定合同了啊。你想要什么，Rogers？领衔主演的名号，更大的化妆间，只带绿色的M&M巧克力豆？”

“我也不算，”Banner尴尬地插话。“我已经194天没有爆发了。我不能冒险……”

一个穿着深色西装、相貌平平的家伙皱着眉走了进来。“我们有Loki的目击了。他在斯图加特……”他瞧见了Steve然后忘了自己说的是什么。“Rogers队长。我是Phil Coulson。我是——见到您真是荣幸，先生，”Steve发现Romanoff特工的眉毛稍微抽搐了一下。“我是您的忠实粉丝——”

“还是个那啥，”Stark说，然后苛刻地看了一眼Steve，“现在有个外星人威胁说要奴役整个星球。你是来还是不来？”一旦这么说了，他怎么能回绝呢？

#

Tony Stark穿了一套机甲，看着就像是困在了他爸的一辆飞车里一样，Steve觉得从某种角度讲还真是这样。他们给他的战服和他以前的美国队长制服很像，不过是用现代衣料做的，腰带上还塞了许多高级的小仪器——现在他碰到的所有人都好像带着高级电子装置，所以他得加把劲赶上他们了。

他们把Loki带回了天空母舰。Romanoff进去审问他，而他和Stark在双面镜后面看着。或者至少，Steve在看审讯：Romanoff精于操纵人心，让人望而生畏。Tony Stark好像是在看 _他_ 。

“那样太轻松了，你不觉得吗？”最终Steve不舒服地说，看了看他。“Loki很强大，他——”

Stark靠了过来；他的眼睛深不可测。“你知道我在想什么吗？”他问。

Steve眨了眨眼。“什么？”

Stark在Steve眼前晃了晃手指。“从一到十，我在想一个数字——”

Steve的心突然狂跳起来，跳得发痛；宽慰，兴奋，恐惧。“你——你知道那事？”

“我什么都知道，”Stark微笑着回答，带一点威胁的意味。“有的人跟老爸一起组装引擎，还有人跟老爸一起玩高尔夫。我和我爸，我们有你，”然后：“你是能读到我的想法还是不能？”

Steve透不过气来了，“不能。”

“别人呢，你能读到别人吗？”Stark质问。

“不能，”Steve回答。

“只有Barnes？”Stark问，听见Bucky的名字，Steve的心跳停了一拍。

“是的，”Steve勉强说。

“所以能力是跟血清有关的，”Stark说，嚼着嘴唇对自己点着头。“老爸总觉得是跟血清有关的，可他从来没进行任何——”Stark停下了话头。“那么Banner呢，你能读取Banner吗？”

“什么？”Steve问。“为什么？”然后他懂了Stark的意思：“Banner博士也被注射了血清？”

头一回，Stark好像吃了一惊。“没人跟你讲过Banner的事吗？你可有一顿——”就在这时Romanoff有些上气不接下气地冲了进来，说：“他的计划是释放Hulk。我们必须得——”

“Hulk？”Steve震惊地重复道；他们说的不可能是——

“到Banner那里去，”Romanoff接着说，“赶快。我们得隔离他——”

Stark紧张的说，“Banner在实验室。里面还有Loki的权杖——”

Steve轮番看着他们两个。“Banner跟Hulk有什么——”然后地面震荡，一面墙在炮火中爆炸，碎片射向天空。到处撒着白色的泡沫，天空母舰危险地倾斜起来，急剧下坠，又稳住了。无数喇叭和警铃响了起来，红色警报，红色警报：灯光闪烁，警铃大作。

“我们受到攻击了，”Stark说。

“Banner，”Romanoff喘道，飞奔出去。

#

 _确实是_ Hulk，他出现在线路上的那一刻，Steve被冲击地侧倒在引擎控制面板上，难以招架Hulk汹涌的情绪： _暴起！砸！杀！像虫子一样绕着他脑袋嗡嗡地飞——_

“队长！”耳机里传来Tony的喊声，“我需要你告诉我哪些继电器处于过载状态！”

有那么一会Steve紧紧攥着栏杆，只是呼吸着，风吹打着他的头发。然后他说，“收到！”干活的同时，他给Hulk传送去了进行攻击的战斗机的图像： _去拿下他们，伙计；Hulk出击！_ 困惑从Hulk的愤怒中浮现—— _Steve？_ ——Steve用脑袋回答， _对啊，是我——你找到我了——帮我们一把，好吗？_ 不用看他也知道，Hulk扑到了飞机上，一拳拳把飞机打落了地。

#

Steve真正看到Hulk的时候，奇塔瑞的军队正在入侵——飞翔的猴子和扭动的巨大机械怪兽毁坏着Steve已经献身过一次去保护的城市。Hulk很高兴见到他！Hulk真是生他的气了！他去哪里了？Bucky在——Hulk立刻从Steve强烈而可怕的失望之情中明白了，Steve也不知道Bucky在哪里，明白了Steve本来希望Hulk会知道。

“ _Steve_ ，”Hulk低吼道，TonyStark震惊地来回看着他们两个。

Steve抬头看着Hulk巨大的脸；他得让他们俩都专注于战斗计划上才行，否则他们绝不会有时间想别的了。“Hulk，”他指示道。“出击！”Hulk对他露出一口白牙，一跃而起跳上了飞来的机械巨怪。

#

他重新了解到了肉体之痛的严酷。战斗举步维艰，Steve看着Romanoff受了本该致残的一击，她却像个王者一般挣扎着起来了。他自己腹部中了一枪，本来他整个肚子都该爆开，但是他的防弹衣还是有效的。他躺在那里气喘连连，受损的器官无比疼痛，可接着Thor用同情的眼神看着他，假笑起来，Steve又能起身、又能战斗了。

战斗接近尾声的时候，Steve惊恐地看着Tony Stark，即便穿着盔甲也显得那么渺小那么脆弱的Tony Stark，从可怕的高度下落——然后感到了Hulk相似的情绪，Hulk不断上跳，不知怎么奇迹般的缓冲了他的坠落——接住他，直接从空中抓住他，跟他一起翻滚到了地上。Steve跪在他身边，慌乱地扯着他的面甲——Stark一动不动，没有呼吸。“拜托，”他嘟囔着。“Stark。 _Tony_ ——”Hulk咆哮起来，Tony一惊，猛地睁开了眼睛。

#

等Steve有机会跟Hulk谈谈的时候，他已经不在了——只有Banner，上身光裸狼狈地坐在废墟间。“嗨，呃。你认识我吗？”Steve尴尬地问。

Banner连忙带上了眼镜，它好像是在他撑大了的裤子口袋里。“呃，从哪种意义上讲？”

Steve皱起眉头试图读取他的想法；办不到。“我猜你们不共享记忆吧，你和，呃——？”

“跟另一个家伙？不，”Banner叹了口气。“另一个家伙算是个独立的人。”

“哦，”Steve说。“好吧。”他不知所措地站在公园大道南部的废墟中间。“我能跟他聊聊吗？”

Banner绝望地摇了摇头。“我必须接受他行为的后果。”他的表情是纯粹的痛苦。“这不是什么逗人的把戏，也不是我能随随便便做到的。”

“我明白，”Steve说，他真的明白，可他忍不住加上：“下一回，也许我可以跟他说一句——”

Banner的嘴拧歪了。“我没法控制他的社交日程。恐怕我什么都没法控制。”

Steve点头，试图掩藏他的失望，当他转过身去的时候，Tony就站在那里，满身坑洼和灰尘。“你能读取Hulk？”Tony问，Steve慢慢点头。

“Tony，拜托，”Steve说；他觉得自己就要崩溃了。“我需要知道你知道的一切，”他基本都能看见俏皮话到了Tony的嘴边： _你没那个时间；你没那个脑子，Rogers_ ，但他不顾一切地说了下去。“我需要知道你父亲告诉了你什么，关于我的。你没法明白，”Steve凄惨地说，想起Bucky、冰冻舱、药物和洗脑，到头来那些可能不知是噩梦，“这有多重要，这对我会意味着什么——”那惊惧一定在他脸上写得清清楚楚，因为Stark皱眉说，“好吧，队长。等一切结束，到Stark大厦来，我们聊个清楚。”

#

等Steve讲完他能想起的一切，尽管怪异而破碎，Tony Stark看着他，几乎圆滑地说：“你知道世上每一本历史书都说James Barnes死在了1945年。”

“可他们也是那么说我的，是不是？”Steve指出。“他们有找到他的遗体吗？”

“没有，”Stark承认。“不，他们没有。”他看了看Banner说，“我不知道，你怎么看？”

Banner做了个鬼脸。“我不确定。那些我肯定都不记得，但这不意味着没有这事。”

“不过Hulk从来都没有被冻起来过，是吧？”Stark指出。

“没有冰冻过，没有，”Banner赞同，“但他当然被……麻醉过，被迫进入昏迷状态。”他摘下眼镜想了想。“这会产生与冰冻类似的效果，如果ESP联系是基于——”

“脑电波频率，当然，”Stark替他说完。“我父亲和Peggy也是这么想的。”他重新看着Steve说，“这些都不在官方档案里，你懂的——历史书不知道，Fury和神盾局都不知道；没有人知道。SSR设计了在你显露出精神力量情况下的规章，我猜他们觉得你很有可能会那样，可Peggy不喜欢那些规章。她不希望你被锁在新墨西哥，或者落到更糟糕的下场。所以她告诉了我爸，但别的人就没有了。”

“聪明的女士，”Banner咕哝。

“我真希望我 _可以_ 感谢她，”Steve说。

Stark奇怪地瞧着他。“你可以：她在DC的罗斯福疗养院。探视时间是上午10到12点，下午4点到6点。”

Steve瞪视着他。“Peggy还 _活着_ ？”

“还活得好好的，小子，”Stark说。“天哪，他们都告诉你什么了。”

“我想他们是在试着慢慢告诉我一切，”Steve苦涩地说。“毕竟他们觉得我疯了。”

“而且，公平起见，”Banner说，“我们的星球刚刚被外星人入侵了。”

“不过你该去的，”Stark说。“如果之前没人告诉她你还活着，现在她也在电视上看到你了。”

“我当然要去，”Steve结结巴巴地说。“她——她和我——”

Stark刁钻地看了他一眼。“你和 _Barnes_ ，我爸说过。是真的吗？”Steve不知道能说什么，久久说不出话来。最终他迅速点了一下头。是的。Stark看他承认了好像很吃惊。“好嘛。既然这样，”Stark慢慢说，“你确定你那些梦不是……”

“愿望的体现？”Steve咬牙。“我内在自我的外部投射？不，我不确定。可是Hulk是真的，我的ESP是真的——那么Bucky凭什么不能是真的？”他轮番看着他们两个，追问下去：“既然我问起来了：你们怎么就确定九头蛇没在继续运作？”在这个新世界中，他仿佛能感受到他们的影响无孔不入，像是有毒花朵的气息。“那魔方是九头蛇的第一能源。而且神盾局在那搜天空母舰上可存了不少九头蛇武器；我亲眼看到了。”

Banner和Stark交换着眼神。“是啊，”Stark承认，表情严厉起来。“我也看到了。可我不相信……”

“我能相信，”Banner喃喃道。

Stark紧绷地看了他一眼。“我从来没听说过什么能让我相信九头蛇依旧存在的消息，”他说。“不过……”他重新看了看Steve，叹了口气。“我会留意的；看看我能查出什么来。”

#

“Steve，”Peggy说，她依旧有着世上最美的笑容，他想。“我刚看到你的时候，还以为那一定是你的一部电影在电视上播。然后我意识到画面是彩色的，而且——”她的嘴角无奈地勾起。“——你的电影品味都没有这么糟糕。”

他预想到了，看见Peggy会给他带来影响，但他没想到会像这样猝不及防。

“Steve，”Peggy又说，这一次语气更轻柔了，温柔地理着他的头发，他试图不去贴着她的脖子哭泣。“我太对不起你了。求你说你原谅我，”接着她也哭了起来，他吻去她嘴边咸咸的眼泪，吻着她的脸，上帝啊，他们是怎么变成这样的；他们究竟是怎么变成这样的？

“原谅？Peg，没有什么可——”

“我们去找你了。Howard——我们派了飞机。我们做了勘测——显然做的还不够好。你一点也没老，”Peggy惊异地说，她冰凉、皱纹遍布的手抚摸着他的脸。“你在冰里真的有七十年吗？”

Steve点头，看着她的表情暗淡起来，握住了她停在他脸颊的那只手。“可是Peg——我没有睡着。而且我不是一个人。”她的眼睛瞪大了，他说，“Bucky在那里；他就在 _那里_ ，跟我一起。没有人相信我，但是——”她的脸拧了起来，充满怜悯，他不得不先移开视线。“Peg，我没疯。求你听我说。你记得他在我脑袋里是什么样的，我也在他的脑袋里——你说过，就像电话：只不过连上线路的只有我们两个。”

“是的，”Peggy带着可怕的同情说。“可是Steve，他 _死了_ 。你 _必须_ 记着，当时你悲痛欲绝，魂不守舍——”

“我记得，”Steve艰难地说。“那感觉糟糕透顶，因为之前他一直跟我 _在一起_ ，在我的 _脑袋_ 里；他成了我的 _一部分_ 。”

“我知道，”Peggy说。

“可他 _回来了_ ，”Steve说，即便在他自己听来，他的声音也显得很可怜；他听得出他有多么绝望，希望这是真的。他感受到利刃般的怀疑—— _昏迷时的梦境，大脑得找点事做_ ——然后想起Bucky曾经往他的口袋里变了一只青蛙，他笑了出来，再次坚定了信心。“他回来了，Peg。他没有死，他被俘虏了，应该是苏联人抓走的，我觉得，然后他们把他——他管那叫冷冻或者冰冻。当他被冻起来的时候——他 _重新出现在线路上了_ 。”现在他引起Peggy的注意了；她的眉眼变得敏锐。

“那是个金属舱，”Steve说了下去，用手在空气中比划着。“他在我的脑袋里，我看见了——金属的，前面有个小窗，管子从里面——”他不知道怎么说；他的言语不足以描述，于是他从床头柜上抓来一个本子和一支笔画了起来，画着金属舱，上面的管子和电线，然后是那张可怕的椅子，附带的束缚、带着电极的头冠和输液架——金属护具，海绵；他都画了下来。

Steve把纸递给她，用手指点了点，说，“就像那样，他们把他放进那东西里头，当他在里面的时候，他可以——”他说着说着停了下来，因为他看见了Peggy的表情。“Peg，你还……？”

她轻微地摇着头。“这不可能。这——”她含泪看着他。“Steve，我 _见过_ 这个，”Peggy说，然后令人震惊地说：“这是我们 _造出来_ 的。神盾局。 _好多年_ 以前，它——”她又低头盯着那张纸说，“它没起效，他们这么说的——它没……他们说他们把它毁掉了。”

“Peg，这是做什么用的？”Steve问，声音低沉而急切；他指着椅子。“这架机器……？”

她颤抖着深深吸了一口气。“你不会喜欢的。”

“我已经不喜欢了！”Steve说。“Peg，它是用来洗脑的吗？用来引发失忆的？”

她仿佛很羞耻，但是直视着他的眼睛。“极度行为重构，作为战斗疲劳的治疗方案。”

“哦，天啊，”Steve说，他只得站起身来站到床边；他不信任自己开口说话。

“可是它没起效。”Peggy又垂眼看起他的画。“有人做过研究；他们都记得：最后那些士兵总会记起来。即使在他们无法形成回忆的时候，他们记得受到了伤害，记得 _谁_ 伤害了他们。他们也记得他们的伙伴、妻子和母亲——”

“他一直都记得我。就算他记不得我是谁的时候，他也知道我是 _他的_ 。”

“Steve，如果这是真的，那……”她抬头问，“你告诉过其他人吗？”

Steve皱起眉头。“告诉他们什么？金属舱，这架机器——？”

“任何的内容，”Peggy说。“我从来没告诉任何人你有ESP，也没说过Barnes有；只有Howard知道，而他——”

“在医院我试过告诉他们，但他们不相信我；他们告诉我这是昏迷时的梦还有——二重身。Tony Stark知道。还有Banner博士——他是Hulk，他——Hulk也有的，你知道；他也有ESP。”Peggy扬起了眉毛，Steve用力地点头。“他有，可是他跟我一样，像Bucky转变之前的我；他从来没有任何可以——你知道，跟他说话的人。”

“唔。那倒该死的相当有用，”Peggy说，然后揉了揉眼睛。“好吧。我会隐秘地打探一下，看看我能不能查出什么——”她的手又回到了那幅画上。“看看我们是不是还在进行超级士兵项目。或者俄罗斯人有没有。或者——”她抿起了嘴唇。“——其他人有没有。”

她的双眼洞悉一切又充满担忧。“Peggy，”Steve开口，声音低而严肃，“有没有可能是——”她瘦削的手攥紧了他的手腕，阻止了他未说出口的话。—— _九头蛇。可能是九头蛇吗？_ 她看着他的眼睛。

“把火柴递给我，亲爱的，”Steve看着她小心地烧掉了他的画。

“Nick Fury想要我加入神盾局，”看着纸的燃烧，Steve说。“我该加入神盾局吗？”

“是的，亲爱的，我觉得应该。这会让你身处局势正中心——我们需要你在那里。”

#

他们给了他一个薄薄的银色机器，形状大小跟书差不多，只不过一打开，一边是空白的页面，一边是打字机的键盘。你可以拿它写东西，不过也可以用它读各种各样的书，还能从一个叫做互联网的图书馆给你调出图片和电影片段。互联网用的不是杜威十进制系统（*），而是一个叫做Google的东西，你可以把你想知道的无论什么敲进去。  
（注：*一种图书分类系统。）

Bucky的脸在老照片中注视着他：有一张是他出征之前他穿着军服找的，另一张是他在麦考伊军营和其他107军团的成员的合照（James Buchanan又名“Bucky”Barnes，后排左三）。还有他从来没见过的Bucky的照片——他发现布鲁克林博物馆在60年代中期办过一个叫做“战争时光！布鲁克林少年”的展览，有人大费周章翻出了这些Bucky模糊的老照片：Bucky，只穿着黑色泳裤，跟一群其它的男孩站在红钩区的公共事业振兴署援建的泳池边上；Bucky，裸着上身穿着更长一点的短裤，在拳击台上打出一拳（“警察体育联盟的业余拳击课，1936年9月13日”）。还有宣传人员在战时给咆哮突击队拍的录像的截图；Steve认出了一张照片，里面他和Bucky站在一辆吉普车旁边，然后又找到了录像本身：一共只有18秒，可是Steve的心跳停住了，因为在影像中他再度鲜活了起来：那几乎藏不住的坏笑，翻着白眼忍受一切的活力。

但仅此而已——1945年以后什么也没有了；全世界都确信James Barnes死于1945年。他的名字后面从来都标着完整的生卒年月（1917年3月10日—1945年4月14日），带着黯淡的基调。黑白模糊慢动作的Bucky，从镜头前转身离去——他那时候可能是要去上个厕所什么的，Steve想。

他在大脑中搜刮梦境里的细节，任何1945年以后的东西。1961年：一场坠机，Bucky在罗德西亚击坠了一家飞机，他说过的——而用“1961坠机罗德西亚”搜出了一个叫Dag Hammarskjold（*）的人的故事，联合国（新的国际联盟）秘书长，他的飞机确实坠毁在了罗德西亚，虽说好像没有人知道怎么回事。调查并未发现刺杀的证据，不过当时Hammarskjold是要前去谈判联合国部队与加丹加部队间的停火。  
（注：*确有其人，确有其事。）

Bucky是在哪里枪击了绿色梅赛德斯的乘客？尼加拉瓜？他搜索了“车祸，绿色梅赛德斯，尼加拉瓜，蓝色裙子，将军的情妇”（他想不起来将军的名字了）却什么也没搜到，他揉了揉脸，试图想起Bucky杀掉的另一个人的名字，在雪茄工厂的那个人。Arturo？Armondo？Pisaro？Posado？Google提供了信息——在Facebook上与Arturo Pizarro联系吧！Arturo Pizarro，葡萄牙钢琴家。Armondo Pisaro，一家必胜客的老板——Steve试了几个版本的名字，但是没有合适的结果。他不知道那个人是谁，不知道为什么他必须要死，甚至不知道那是场什么样的战争。

他感到更加绝望，开始搜索任何他能想到的东西：他描述了冷冻舱，国际部队，冰冻技术——好像大体上还是实验性的？或者至少只在植物和胚胎上成功了。他迷茫地看着一个关于Walt Disney（*）的头的故事——Walt Disney让人把他的头冻起来了？怪诞得很，过了一会他合上笔记本电脑，把它推到一边去了；信息将他淹没，他却毫无头绪。  
（注：*沃尔特·迪士尼，迪士尼公司的创始人）

#

Fury通常让他跟Romanoff搭档，他尊重Romanoff，但是不怎么信任她；他不是很确定，她究竟是他的搭档还是他的管理者——她看他的方式中有些什么让他感觉不对。不过，他们合作得很不错：在体能上他们力量相当，她也知道怎么利用他的力量和特别的技能。也许这是因为她 _就是_ 他的管理者，但是有她在队里的时候他感觉安心一些。这跟和Bucky在一起的时候感觉不一样，不像是添了第二双眼睛第二双手，可是她的直觉很准。

这一次是在朝鲜的秘密行动；一个高层情报部长叛变了，传出消息说——

#

“眼睑力量——正常。眼睑功能——正常。视力——正常。瞳孔反射——”

#

——如果他们能把他带出朝鲜，他愿意转换阵营，这比听上去更困难；他处于严密监视之下，住在平壤的一个武装区，他和Natasha——

#

“能见到你很好，士兵。你看上去不错，”男人说。他打着一条金色条纹的红领带。

#

——还有一个小队，另外的六——六个……。他们已经进入了武装区，Steve突然停了下来，浑身冷汗，扶着厚厚的混凝土墙稳住自己，墙上有一层铁丝网——

那边有人。线路上传来了声音。

#

系着红领带的人坐在他对面。“我们需要你的帮助，”他说。“有一项任务在——”

“Steve，”资产说。

#

“Bucky，”Steve回答；他开始气喘吁吁，对眼前的一切视而不见。“Bucky，我听见你了——”

“什么？”Natasha敏锐地问。

#

“抱歉？”系着红领带的男人说。

“Steve，”资产说，扼住了红领带的咽喉。他扭断了他的脖子，让他倒下去。“我来了——”要解决那两个医生很容易，但是这里没有任何武器，他需要武器——

#

Natasha的声音仿佛从很遥远的地方传来。他腿发软。他竭力保持直立，同时想要离开又想要留下。“Bucky，你在哪里，你知道你在哪里吗——”

#

资产庆幸他碰上了第一组警卫；现在他有了四把枪和三把刀。围绕他的墙壁是光滑的金属。他不知道他在哪里。他要出去。Steve在一个院子里——他们朝他这边来了， _四，四，在你的四点钟_ ——

#

Steve盲目地狠狠踢出一脚，碰上了什么，然后翻转过去扭断了第二个警卫的脖子。他摇晃着跪倒在地。“哦我的上帝啊，”他听见Natasha的惊喘，然后：“二号警报，二号警报，任务中断，我需要支援，我在这边需要该死的 _帮手_ ——”

#

“——蓝色警报，蓝色警报，资产失控，具备武装，极度危险——所有空闲人员，所有空闲——”

#

“不，没事的，”Steve试图告诉他；他开心得发晕。“是Bucky，我看到Bucky了，我——”

#

“Steve？”Bucky脸上的面具时隐时现。“你在哪里？他们把你带走了，他们——”

“他们找到我了！Hulk找到了冻在冰里的我！我在华盛顿特区，我——”

#

资产转过身去，掐住了小个子男人的脖子。

“Sputnik，”小个子喘道，然后——

#

资产僵直地倒在地上，抽搐起来。

#

——四肢剧烈抽搐，口吐白沫，喉咙肿得闭了起来。Steve没法呼吸了，他——遥远的某处传来枪火声。红发拂过他的脸庞，不知怎么，Natasha支撑起了他——

#

——把他拖了起来，难以置信的是，资产还在反抗，虽然现在他的动作慢下来很多，自毁口令至少触发了三种神经传感器，包括控制他手臂的那个，而——

#

——把他拖了出去，枪贴在她臀边。有人拉起他另一边身子，然后他们移动得更快了些。随着轮胎尖锐的刮擦声，一辆车停了下来，Steve被扔在后座上。“Bucky，”他喘道；他动不了了；他得把自己的力量传递给Bucky；他全部的力量。“Buck——”

#

——而资产将金属臂抡向抓捕他的人之一的脸，打断了他的下巴，然后抽出刀捅了另一个人的肚子，可现在他们控制住他了，他们把他压向地面，强迫他坐到了那张椅子上。铁箍扣住了他的右臂，可另外一条——

#

他像野兽一般喘息。他被困住了，他要死了；他们要杀了他。

“Steve，没事的，”Natasha轻轻地说。“你会没事——”

#

“给他洗脑！”

“我没法——没法好好套上！——”

资产野蛮地低吼着，狂躁地挥着铁臂。

“把他摁住！”

“那 _你_ 来试试——天啊！”男人尖叫道，他胳膊上没了很大一块血淋淋的肉；资产咬了他。他踉跄着后退，抽泣起来。“操他妈的老天爷啊！”

“你说他 _不稳定_ 。这可不是 _不稳定_ ，这是——”

“按开关！”

“什么？规章——”

“ _去他妈的_ 规章！去他妈该死的规章！电死这狗杂种！”

“可是——”

“由我授权！你想要这怪物在操蛋的潜水艇里撒野吗？”

他们按下了开关，资产惨叫起来——

#

Steve双手摁着头，怕自己的脑子冒出来——疼，上帝啊，太疼了。泪水涌上他的眼眶——

#

_Steve!_ _—stevestevestevesteve—st-st-st-sssssssss—tst—tszzzt—_

#

——他把脸紧紧顶着黑色皮革座椅，堵住自己的惨叫，手捂着耳朵；这是他能想象到最糟糕的一种疯狂。他们要杀了他。他们要再一次杀了他，再一次逼他眼睁睁地看着。他试图透过一波又一波震荡的剧痛去触及Bucky——他试图拥抱他，借他能想起的每一件快乐幸福的事抚慰他：在钻进他们布鲁克林公寓脏兮兮的窗户的那一小片阳光里做爱，在大峡谷躺在一起看着繁星点缀的夜空。快球落在掌间的声音。 _我爱你。_ 他试图把Bucky拉向自己，以某种方式用他无尽的爱围住他，裹住他，令他窒息。是种更好的死法，肯定是，比起……

#

如此寂静。在他的脑中只有隐隐的嗡鸣声。有什么响着。Steve睁开眼睛；医院。

他闭上眼睛，任自己意识涣散起来。

#

“ _Rogers队长，你能听到我说话吗？你能听到我说话吗，先生？_ 他听不见我们。”

“都用了那种剂量，你还觉得奇怪吗？都够他死上三十遍了。”

“你怎么想？”白光出现，又关上了。

“静脉注射氟哌啶醇（*）。”  
（注：*一种强效镇静剂。）

“注射？行，好吧。”

#

“我伸出了几根手指？”

“三根，”Steve说。

#

“你能倒着说十二个月份吗？”

“十二月，十一月，十月，九月……”

#

他气喘吁吁地醒来，梦见他听到了Bucky叫他的名字。“Steve。 _Steve_ ——”

然而一片寂静；他的脑内一片寂静。

#

“你感觉怎么样，先生？”

“很好。我——很好。”

“你知道你在哪里吗？”

“沃尔特-里德（*），我想。”  
（注：*全称沃尔特-里德陆军医疗中心。）

“你记得发生了什么吗？”

“我——病了，”Steve说。“很晕。我——”他不喜欢说谎，但是：“我觉得我吸入了毒气。”

“毒气？”医生们担忧地瞥着彼此。

Steve知道自己骗不了人，但是逼着自己说了下去。“我——不知道那是什么。有一个警卫，他有某种小罐子。闻起来——很甜。我——它把我搞糊涂了，我看到了一些东西。”

“什么东西？”

_我看到了我死去的最好的朋友。然后他们抓住了他，他们折磨他——_

“我以为我回到了二战，”Steve撒谎说。“跟我的部队一起。奥地利，我觉得？”然后他灵机一动：“有很多枪声，”他说。“感觉像是真的。枪声是真的吗？”

医生们交换着眼神，没有回答。“可是你知道你 _现在_ 在哪里。”

“当然，”Steve轻松地说。“华盛顿特区，21世纪。总统是Matthew Ellis。”

“而且你没看到或听到任何反常的东西？”

他脑内有微弱的嗡鸣声，他希望，他祈祷，但愿那不是Bucky：上帝啊，他们对Bucky做了什么。他摇头，逼着自己微笑。“不，”他说。“我觉得没有——不过今早电视上有个节目，里面的人交换了房子重新装修，”这时医生们露出了微笑。“ _那_ 可挺疯狂的，”他拔下了手上、肘上的针头。他们脸上的微笑不见了。“你们能帮我叫辆出租车吗？”

“队长，我们希望让你再住一段时间。”更多紧张的眼神。“再做几个测试。这种毒气，也许——”

“我感觉很好。真的。请给我叫一辆出租。”

#

车拐上环路的时候Steve才开始觉得不对劲，他在与司机对质和直接跳车之间犹豫不决的时候，驾驶位后面的屏幕闪了一下，Tony Stark说道，“队长，不是他们，是我——我觉得你需要一个安全的地方恢复一下。而且我们该谈谈，”Steve松了口气，重新靠回去。“他会带你上我的直升机，”Stark说。“大概一小时后纽约见。”

直升机落地的时候，Stark就在停机坪上等着，螺旋桨的气流吹动着他的头发。他穿着破旧的T恤和牛仔裤，光着脚。他打量着Steve，然后皱起了眉头。“Romanoff觉得你绝对他妈疯了。Peggy觉得有人要害你。沃尔特-里德的医生把你被朝鲜人拿毒气喷了的故事告诉了神盾局——顺便一提，演得不错，只不过你错过了体验多姿多彩的精神药物的机会。他们什么都会给你的——氯丙嗪，海洛因，冰毒——只要你能继续为真理、正义和——哦，等等：博士的大家伙才有这待遇。那么谁猜对了？”

Steve挤出笑容耸了耸肩。“你是怎么想的？”

“我觉得你看见了死去的人，”Stark回答，Bucky的脸在Steve的视线中游荡。压力阴云一样迫近着他，让他难以招架。沉重的忧伤仿佛能让他坠地不起。

“来吧，说出来吧，”Stark带着惊人的真诚说。“说出来没关系。会让你感觉好一些。我懂的。”

“我希望我死了，”Steve脱口而出，Tony带着阴郁的理解点了点头，拉着Steve到了停机坪的边缘。他们一起站在那里向下看：Stark大厦有93层高。车辆看着就像蚂蚁。

“是吗？”Tony问，听上去对答案很感兴趣。“你真的希望吗？”

紧张感一瞬间离开了他，让他气喘吁吁晕头转向。“不，”Steve说，然后眨了眨眼笑出了声，大口呼吸着。“不，我猜不是。我想找到我的朋友。我想知道是谁那么对待他。”

Tony对他咧嘴一笑，戳了戳他的胸口。“瞧？亲身走一遭你就能释怀。进来喝一杯吧，”他说，然后提前回绝了Steve的反对。“你喝这个酒可以喝醉；是Thor带来的。”

#

“我没发疯，”Steve为自己辩护，Tony回答，“哦，我不觉得你疯了。我是说，你的 _时尚品味_ 倒是疯了。或者我只是想说很糟糕吧。可我没觉得你神经错乱什么的。你看到他了？”

“我看到他了，”Steve说，说出来就像一块石头落了地。“我 _感觉_ 到他了。都是真的。他们给他解冻然后——”然后Steve皱起了眉头，脑子里跳出一个词： _潜水艇_ 。“他回到了我的脑袋里。只是突然一下——就像你拿起电话听筒的时候能听到有人在呼吸，就算他们什么也不说——”

“电话已经不是那样的了，”Stark说。“可我知道你什么意思。”

那杯阿斯加德烈酒差点从他手中掉下去。“他试着逃走。他杀了几个警卫。然后他们说了个词，像是密码，然后他就倒了下来——”

Tony陷入沉思。“自毁口令，”他说。“可能是某种神经干扰器。”

“——然后他们把他放进那架机器，然后——”想起那疼痛他开始反胃。

“喝酒，”Tony几乎漫不经心地说，然后：“Peggy觉得这种事可能会发生。我们试着隐秘一点——希望你感恩点，隐秘可不是我的专长——但显然有人察觉了。也可能是很多人。”Tony勉强笑笑，喝了口酒。

Steve的血液仿佛凝结了。“是九头蛇，对不对。你们找到了九头蛇。”

Tony喝光了剩下的酒。“不算是，”他说。

#

看着3D蓝图亮起来，Steve不禁退了一步；他渐渐习惯了自动门和他的目视电话，但他还不习惯这个。过了一会他才搞明白他看的是什么：某种旋转的卫星，能够操控一些无人飞船，每一艘都装备着——

Steve敏锐地看着Tony。“那些是原子武器？”

“核武器。不过，没错。”Tony慢慢点头。“告诉我，队长：你觉得这看起来像什么？”

Steve咬牙。“像瓦尔基里号的升级版。”

“对，”Tony赞同，歪了歪头，“我也这么觉得。”

“这是九头蛇造的吗？”

“是神盾局，”Tony说。“还没建出来。在研发阶段，”然后他挥了挥手调出另一幅蓝图。三艘天空母舰，每一艘核心都有一个巨大的电脑。“天空母舰，”Tony确认，“永不落地，与定向卫星同步。它们一分钟能杀死几千人。或者只有一个人，”Stark说，两臂抱胸上下跳了起来：紧张的能量无处发泄。“通过编程，扫描仪可以搜寻锁定一个特定的人的DNA。搞一次刺杀就像上亚马逊买东西一样方便。”

“九头蛇？”Steve又问，口干舌燥。

“神盾局，”Tony回答。“这个，他们已经建成了；发射已经预定。Fury签字同意了。”

“你觉得这些像防御武器吗？”Steve问。

“不，”Tony说。“不，不想。但是我得告诉你，队长：我设计了能让那些天空母舰持续飞行的反重力引擎。我挺确定我认得出来那些无人机的瞄准系统。换在五年前，Stark工业很可能真会造出这些小玩意。”

Steve阴郁地笑了。“Peggy手下的人造了那架洗脑机器：为厌战的士兵准备的治疗方案。可他们就是这样，九头蛇就是这样。所有人完成自己的部分，直到每个零件到位。然后没有人为结果负责。”他盯着旋转的无人机和天空母舰。“我们必须阻止这一切。”

“你说的可是美国政府的官方防御计划，”Tony说。“你说的可是神盾局。”

“这不是 _防御_ ，”Steve爆发了。“而如果不是为了 _防御_ ，这就不是 _神盾局_ 了。看在上帝份上，它可叫 _神盾_ 啊。”

#

“就我所知，目前没有进行中的超级士兵项目——”Nick Fury说。

“ _目前没有_ ，”Steve重复道，两手撑在桌子上。

“ _目前没有_ 。是的，”Fury说，可他没有往常那么镇定了。“显然以前有过项目。我们组织过项目。可我从来没听说过James Barnes中士一直活着被逼执行特别任务——”

“但是 _有没有_ 这个可能？”Steve说。

一开始Fury什么也没说。“有这个可能，”他承认。“在战后，神盾局招募了一些九头蛇的顶级科学家……”他话音渐落，抿紧了嘴。“这件事你该问问Carter特工——”

“回形针行动，他告诉我了，”Steve插话。“听着，你看不出来吗？所有这些项目：霹雳计划。清水计划。洞察计划——”

Fury用仅存的一只眼睛对他怒目而视。“我们好像出了个相当他妈大的安全漏洞。”

“是，”Steve赞同。“没错。而且你打算发射一个能够杀伤千千万万人的武器。 _这是谁的主意？_ 这些计划就是九头蛇在我们之中撒下的种子，长官。一旦洞察计划执行了，绝不会轻易终止。求你，Nick，我拜托你了：延迟发射，调查——”

Fury已经摇起了头。“你知不知道让世界安全理事会批准这项计划费了多大周折——”

“你是说问题在于 _书面工作_ 吗？”Steve打断他。Nick Fury闭上了嘴。

“出现过一两项……反常，”最终Fury说。“我会查一下的。我也会看看关于Barnes我能查出来什么。”他们握了握手，但是等Steve再见到Nicholas Fury，他在Steve公寓的一角奄奄一息。

“ **隔墙有耳** ，”他的手机上写着。“ **神盾局受威胁。不要相信任何人。** ”

子弹射穿墙壁，Fury叫了一声向后倒去，死了。Steve冲破了窗户追赶着枪手的身影，直到他能看见他，对准他抛出了盾牌——枪手停步回手把盾接住，Steve看见了他的面具，他的战斗背心，那是Bucky，他脑中响起尖啸，Bucky把盾牌扔回他这里——然后他消失了。

#

“他们叫他Zimnij Soldát——冬日战士，”Natasha轻轻地说，“你当然找不到他；他是个鬼魂。大多数人不相信他的存在。但我相信。”她拉起衣服，Steve看见了一处起皱的红色疤痕。“在俄罗斯，我们不会轻视鬼故事。”

“我也是，”Steve说。

#

他像鬼魂一般凭空出现。Steve脑中空洞的嗡鸣不知怎么声音变得更大了，然后冬日战士突然找上了他们，重重落在他们的车顶，把Sitwell拽出窗外然后朝着车里开了枪。 _Bucky_ ，Steve想道，绝望地想要他接收到自己， _Bucky，求你了_ ，但却像是朝着空屋叫喊，如果Natasha没把他和Sam拉开，他们必死无疑。

冬日战士无情地追赶着他们，毫不犹豫，毫不顾虑损害：翻了的车，底朝天的巴士，摧毁街道的爆炸。他的专心致志令人胆寒，他的体能难以置信：冬日战士的战斗力比在梦幻世界中、在他自我认知中强大得多。与Bucky截然不同，他有着纯粹的力量，比起他和Steve在布鲁克林对战的时候，他的每一拳都要重得多：Steve意识到，当初Bucky的某个部分一直让冬日战士有所保留。

但不再是那样了：冬日战士的战斗风格专一得骇人，毫不留情，不容人犯错。Steve对他敞开心门，恳求他进来——他试着记住现在打着他的是Bucky；在深处这个人还是Bucky，尽管冬日战士毫无疲惫、竭力或受伤的迹象。他只是试图杀了你，然后尝试另一种杀你的方式，然后耐心地再试一种，仿佛谋杀和天才一样需要无尽的血汗。你感觉他似乎永远不会停下来。Natasha与他交锋的时候比Steve要好，Steve没能尽力，也无心应战——Steve一门心思企图与他沟通，在他身上寻找着Bucky的蛛丝马迹。

他让身体凭直觉行动，大脑尝试着用画面和地点去触动Bucky：布鲁克林，奥地利，伦敦——喝酒，溜到他们能想到最隐蔽的旅馆过夜同床。他们在意大利，他们在极地，他们——

冬日战士扼住了他的喉咙，金属手收紧了。他无法呼吸，他——

_冰上折射着阳光，Bucky把他拉起来拽出了瓦尔基里号；他浑身颤抖，他死了；这不可能是真的。可Bucky很暖，天啊，那么温暖。他把冰凉的脸埋在Bucky温暖的颈窝——_  
  
_“Steve_ _，”Bucky气喘吁吁，“这他妈怎么回事？”_  
  
_“_ _我不知道，”Steve勉强回答。“我不知道，我不知道。”_

冬日战士狠狠把他推开，把他摔过一辆车的车顶，Steve捂着淤青的喉咙起身，喘着气。“ _Bucky_ ，”他喘道，冬日战士愤怒地回身对着他，Steve几乎被他强烈的困惑和暴怒击退： _你是谁，你怎么在我脑子里，滚出去——_

“ _谁他妈_ ——”冬日战士开口，又停下了，即便他举枪瞄准，Steve也在他身上感应到了第一丝微弱的识别。Steve走上前，走近枪口，毫无理智地确信Bucky不会，也不能，杀了他，可Natasha没让他检验这假设：她举着榴弹发射器开了火，冬日战士在烟云中消失了；不可思议，瞬息之间就消失了。

#

“你的名字，”Steve说，有些踉跄；他感到晕眩，但这他记得，永远都会记得，这名字铭刻在他的内心，“是JamesBuchanan Barnes。”现在他大量失血，但他不在乎；不在乎。

冬日战士又向他挥出一拳，Steve的视线模糊了。“你是我的朋友，”他透过肿起的嘴说。他阻止了天空母舰；他瓦解了神盾局，可这毫无意义，毫无意义，如果——他靠在一根铁梁上，任由盾牌从手臂落下。“我爱了你一辈子，”接着冬日战士到了他的上方，举着铁拳凝视着他，而在爆炸与火焰的怒吼间，从某个地方远远传来划破空气的快球落在掌间的声音。

Steve无助地笑了笑。“对，Buck，”他看得见，看得见旋转的球片刻挡住了太阳。“就是——”一声裂响，他坠落，被火焰与废墟环绕，陷入冰冷的水中，感受到麻木感官的冲击，缓慢地沉没。Steve感觉泪水涌出了眼眶，狠狠闭眼企图阻住眼泪；他又要死了。他的手指好冷，冰凉的水钻进他的鼻子，他的嘴巴。他无法呼吸。他沉没。

有个影子在他上方移动，一只手——然后是一张俯视的面孔——难以置信，那是Bucky。Bucky的手抓住Steve的背带，他拉起Steve把他带出冰冷的水，闷哼着竭力把他拖起来，拖到岸上。他颤抖着，他死了。光芒让Steve闭上眼睛，他咳出水来。

当他再次睁开眼睛，Bucky不见了。

### 第四部

“Bucky？”

“Buck？”

“Buck，你在吗？”

“如果你听得见，求你回答我。”

“求你回答我。求你。”

#

他们找到了冰冻舱。他们找到了洗脑机器。在一长串的管理者中，Alexander Pierce是最后一个。至少从50年代起，九头蛇就打着神盾局的幌子运行自己的项目。还有其它的项目。

#

“Bucky？”

“一个字就好。求你。只要告诉我你——”

“求你停下，”Bucky轻轻回答，Steve猛地坐起来，几乎从床上掉了下去。

“Bucky，你在哪？”Steve注视着黑暗。“上帝啊，真高兴能听到你的声音。”

“我没准备好，”Bucky说。

“好吧，我。好吧。”Sam Wilson告诉过他可能会有这种事。“等你准备好了，我会在这里。我就在这里。”

#

“你一定要明白，”Peggy说，嘴唇些微地颤抖着，“Howard和我，我们是在哀痛中建立了神盾局。我们各自以自己的方式深深地缅怀着你。所以神盾当中一直都有除了你没有人能够填补的空缺，一向如此。这是这个组织根本的弱点。”

“我觉得她想说的是，”之后Tony说，“——你看过《绿野仙踪》，对吧？”Steve点头。“爸爸和Peg，他们有头脑，有勇气——但是灵魂不见了。随你怎么叫它神盾局，从一开始它就注定要失败。”Tony往嘴里抛了几粒花生，一边吃一边说，“可是现在我们有机会重来了。我们有机会改进——把这件事做对。这次你来领导；我来造时髦玩意儿。Natasha一个人的胆量够我们所有人用的，不过以防万一我们还有Thor、Barton和大家伙。 _复仇者联盟_ ，”也许是看出了Steve的不情愿，他接着说，“对你来说，这从伦理上讲够被动了吗？这算是 _防御_ ，对吧？如果我们要 _复仇_ ，顺理成章能说明事情不是我们挑起来的。这回就不是蓄意挑衅了，绝逼不是。”

Steve叹了口气。“不，但复仇不是——复仇是报复性的，是——”

“看在他妈老天的份上，这只是个名字而已，只是个 _很酷的名字_ 而已，”Tony抱怨道。“叫捍卫者就不酷了，我们听起来像律师，Stark与Rogers有限责任事业组合。保护者听着太像黑帮。监督者？监护者——听着，就算自称神盾局这帮人还是彻头彻尾的操蛋法西斯，所以名字本来是没有意义的（*）：这话是不是什么名人说的？”  
（注：*引用莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中的经典台词，朱生豪译版：“姓名本来是没有意义的；我们叫做玫瑰的这一种花，要是换了个名字，它的香味还是同样的芬芳”）

Steve揉了揉眼睛。“你这样是故意想让我吃惊。”

“怎么？”Tony问，又吃了一把花生。

“你假装你不认识莎士比亚。”

“谁？”Tony说，然后：“好吧——的确，过分了。听着——你是想去塔可钟（*）找份工作，还是说你有什么打算？”  
（注：*世界上规模最大的提供墨西哥式食品的连锁餐饮品牌，隶属于百胜全球餐饮集团。）

“……让我考虑一下，”Steve说。

#

“我不知道，Natasha，”Steve搅拌着他的咖啡，其实已经搅得很充分了。他们一起坐在Stark大厦对面的咖啡馆里，如果Tony Stark能如愿，那地方很快要改名叫复仇者大厦了。“我是说，他是对的：我还能做什么，回到美术学校吗？要是九头蛇死灰复燃或者外星人攻击地球了，我要袖手旁观吗？”他摇头。“不，显然还有很多值得打的仗。可是……”

Natasha点点头表示理解，但是指出：“团队很小，只有我们。而且由你领导——”

“说得好像这样一切问题就迎刃而解了一样。我们为九头蛇效力过，你和我，我们两个都有；我们——”Steve意识到另有个人在他脑袋里讲话；不是Bucky。“—— _无论在校园还是战场都形影不离_ ，”他说。

Natasha盯着他，表情深不可测。“什么？”

“ _Barnes是唯一一位为国捐躯的咆哮突击队队员_ ，”Steve重复，然后柔声说：“他在史密森尼博物馆。他在华盛顿，他在看展览，他——”

Natasha稍稍动了动，准备好即刻采取行动。“我该通知什么人吗？你想到那边去还是——？”

Steve摇头，他能感觉到Bucky近乎实体化的排挤。自从战争时期以来Bucky就没有像这样把他推开过了，那时候他最害怕的还是Steve会发现他被男性吸引。Steve悲哀地微笑，摇了摇头；上帝啊，以前你还会把这种事想得这么重要。当时他们是那么年轻。“他不想要我去，”Steve告诉她。“至少现在还不想。他在努力记起来，”那段讲解词又在他的脑中响起。

 _童年起的至交……这是你吗？_ Steve刚想说是，却看到了Bucky看着的是什么：USO巡演的海报，一副极具英雄气概的壁画和一件制服，不，那不是他，那是美国队长。 _是。不是。算是吧。_ 在展览上某个地方有真正的照片——也许是在第三个房间里吧，他们放Peggy录像的那间？——但他自己有着更清晰的回忆，多到难以压抑的回忆：他和Bucky你一言我一语，在随便哪个街角，在自助餐馆，在电影院，在街车上，在棒球场，在车站，在教室，在旅店房间，在营房里在卡车上在战场上在火车上—— _让我到你身边去吧，Buck_ 。

_不。还不行。_

#

他、Barton和Romanoff铲除了残余的九头蛇要塞之一——在堪萨斯，Steve愤愤地想着，美国的中心地带，哪里也比不上家——这时候他才再一次见到Hulk，一群九头蛇科学家开着巨大的装甲越野车，火力全开企图逃走的时候他突然从不知道什么地方跳出来；Hulk像有了新玩具的猫一样扑了上去，开心地来回掷着车，然后把它砸了个稀烂。

Natasha露出坏笑，开始把人从废墟里拖出来铐上。Steve让她和Barton去忙，追上了发泄过剩能量破坏谷仓追赶牛群的Hulk。Hulk猛地回身，眼珠凸出，龇牙咧嘴，Steve一个急刹车，安抚地举起双手。

“Hulk，”Steve气喘吁吁地说，“嗨。我只是想——”然后Hulk吼声中赤裸的情感惊得他一跳。

Hulk之前发现Steve被带走了很难过——他不知道还会有这种事！——从他的、他们的脑中失去了Steve，Bucky悲痛得都要发疯了。Steve记得每次他们夺走Bucky时的死寂，时间延伸着，变得毫无意义；他记得他幻想着自杀，即使明知道自己做不到。Hulk又吼了一声，这次Steve感受到了那种空虚——他看见凭空打开的缺口，通入黑暗，他也感觉到了他们又带走Bucky时Hulk的无助。Hulk都不知道他在那边可能会只有一个人。Hulk没有想到。Hulk伤心得发狂。

“我很抱歉，”Steve只有说。“我懂你什么感觉。不过Bucky在这边，在某个地方——你能……？”他停了下来，因为Hulk已经不再注意他了：他在聆听。Steve咬着嘴唇试图 _不去_ 听；他能感觉到Bucky意志排斥的力量： _离我远点；别来找我；我不认识你；我不确定你是谁——_

Hulk突然的咆哮让Steve吓了一跳——而不管Bucky在哪里，他也吓了一跳——然后他看见了他们，看见了他和Bucky，站在尘土飞扬的街道上，渺小而惊恐。牛仔和马落荒而逃，踢起沙尘，而他们两个在争吵，互相推推搡搡。 _“那他妈是什么玩意？”“不是我干的！”“让他停下来！”_

接下来他和Bucky一起跪在沙滩上的火堆旁，烤着一条用棍子穿好的大白鱼。他们还是那么小，但现在看着没那么害怕了。他们仰起晒黑的脸，表情友善。

“嘿，大个子，”Bucky说，小心地给鱼翻面，Steve能感觉得到Hulk喜欢他。“你饿吗？”然后Hulk像金刚一样，大手一挥拿住Steve举到半空，算是跟Bucky挥舞着他，Bucky目瞪口呆，差点把鱼掉在火里。

“Steve，”Hulk说，在Bucky面前挥舞着他，就像他是个美国队长娃娃一样。“ _Steve_ ，”站在堪萨斯的一片田野上的Steve一下大笑起来，因为不管Bucky身在何方，Bucky也被惊得笑了起来——

他的笑声戛然而止，因为Hulk忽然危险地俯视着他说，“门。Bucky的门。”

#

Steve不明白他的话什么意思。堪萨斯的田野上没有门——就算有，也早被Hulk砸成碎片了。等他回到纽约，他才开始注意到门，注意到有的门——很奇怪：形状不对或者尺寸不对，所在的地方也不对，突然Steve确信是Bucky为他在那些地方设了门让他进去。之前他们还活在世间的时候，他们并不知道可以共同创造世界，可之后他们增添了不少经验，如今这对于他们来说就像是第二天性了。

走在东四十四街上，Steve放慢脚步，任由人行道上的行人绕过他。商店写着标语“店面出租”，但什么样的商店会有三扇门？一扇玻璃门通往空闲的店面，旁边一扇带门铃的门通往楼上的出租房，可那扇蓝门有什么用？Steve歪歪头看着狭窄的小楼，楼挤在一家熟食店和一个叫复印店的地方中间。他这一辈子都住在纽约，当年也画过很多建筑物。那扇门通不到任何地方。

他把门拉开，走进黑暗的门廊，然后推开双开门，进了一个大得不可思议的屋子，大概有这栋楼面积的十倍。Steve一开始觉得这是个军队医院，像打了一次仗之后一样到处挤着床，不过这些床大多数是空着的，占着床位的人都不在，虽说一些床上放着行军背包，或者皱皱巴巴的毯子，或者塞在枕头下的私人物品。是个收容所，Steve意识到；也许是个退役军人收容所，因为那些是军用毯、军用背包，而那些呆滞地坐在床上的人看上去也很像是退伍兵：因创伤神思恍惚。

一个有着军人仪态的高个子黑人走过来问，“有什么事吗？”

“我在找一个人，”Steve开口，令他惊讶的是，男人朝屋子里面那一段点了点头：“里面的左侧角落，”他说。“他喜欢留点防御空间，”Steve点头，开始在各张床间穿梭。他经过的人显得疲惫而沮丧，多数很邋遢，衣衫褴褛。

Bucky坐在他床的一侧，弓着背，两手在双膝间悬荡，显然是在等他。随着Steve的接近，他警觉地抬眼。他苍白憔悴，没刮过脸，穿着一件破旧的牛仔外套，戴着一顶帽子，但Steve看得出来他深色的头发已经到了肩长。Steve放慢了脚步；他依旧能感觉到Bucky的抗拒推挤着他；Bucky允许他进来了，但Steve不想让他经受不住。

他感觉得到Bucky的目光扫过他全身，细细打量着他，于是他站住，双臂从身侧稍稍抬起了一点点，让他看。在阻隔着他的力场之后，Steve感应到恐惧和惊惶那金属般的气息。他什么也没说，只是等着，看Bucky需要他怎样。

“我认识你，”最终Bucky说，不过他的双眼幽深而充满担忧。“可我不记得你，”突然之间Steve懂了Bucky为什么如此不安：他有感情，却没有支持这些感情的证据，而——Bucky读到了他的想法，点点头，证实了他的想法： _他已经被愚弄了太多次_ 。“为什么我不……？”

“因为他们试图把我从你的脑海里抹去，”Steve轻柔地说。“他们试了那么多次，Buck，可是他们从来都没有办到。我就在那里面的某个地方，”Steve对他说，又用指尖点了点自己的太阳穴，“而你就在这里。来吧：来拿你需要的一切，”片刻过后Steve感觉到Bucky第一次谨慎地入侵他的记忆——Bucky望着他内心凌乱的房间：壁橱，桌子，壁炉台，到处胡乱堆满了书、纸和画具，从Barnes家拿来的奇怪玩意，Steve妈妈最喜欢的蓝瓷具，学校走廊里的气味，Bucky的军礼服，跳棋棋盘——Steve感觉到Bucky对回忆之多颤抖的惊异。

Bucky一下站起来，盯着他。“已经八十五年了，”Steve道歉，举起了双手。

“我们对彼此是什么……是谁？”Bucky畏缩不前地问着。言语依旧不足以形容。一切——对于彼此而言他们从来都是一切，无限延展，无所不容，又骤然变回让Steve难以呼吸的单纯一点：不需眼睛确认的肩并肩的感觉，然后是手肘顶着他让他几乎站立不稳的感觉：嘿，瞧那个。下回你肯定能教训他们的。你要咖啡吗？开心点，你个傻瓜。好吧，我们出发吧。起床了，瞌睡虫。知道我什么意思吗？来嘛，你想不想？我在这里。我就在这里——

这让Bucky皱起眉来，然后他走近了。Steve屏住呼吸；Bucky离他只有几英寸了，却纹丝不动：也许是在感受着他们之间聚积的张力，记录着Steve和他自己的反应。Steve的性器在裤子里蠢蠢欲动，颈后的汗毛竖了起来：他试图不去想——他没法不去想Bucky的头埋在他大腿间、嘴裹着他的阴茎，Bucky把他翻过去让他用手和膝盖支撑自己然后进入他。他开始头昏眼花，逼着自己呼吸。Bucky的目光打量着他的整张脸；他看得出来，Bucky也能感觉到他们之间的电流，只是他对此更将信将疑。

“我们。”Bucky的手指在Steve外套肘部的衣料上收紧：还没准备好碰他，可也许准备好碰他的衣服了。“又是……”他贴着Steve嘴唇的胡须很轻软，他的吻也同样轻软——至少开始是这样，直到Bucky的舌头挑逗地划过他的下唇让他欲火焚身，让他气喘吁吁无法自拔。

“这样：我们是这样的？”Bucky嘶哑地问，Steve只能无言地点头：是的。

Steve迷失在自己的需求之中——他想要扶着Bucky的头深深地吻他；仿佛亲吻就能唤回他的记忆，像千千万万个故事里讲的那样——所以当Bucky的额头皱起、当他们突然都被疼痛淹没时，他着实吃了一惊。“我头疼，”Bucky低语着，他的防线崩塌了，天啊，Bucky一直挡住他是想 _保护_ 他。Steve头上的血管仿佛肿得要爆裂了，他稍微有点踉跄，因为 _这_ 可是好一顿头痛。现在他懂了，Bucky的脸颊是怎么凹陷下来的，Bucky的黑眼圈是怎么来的，他感觉到了他们对他的所作所为。Steve扶住Bucky的头，但是没有吻他，而是把他拉近，让他们额头相抵，感受着Bucky贴着他额头的温暖皮肤，还有皮肤之下光滑的额骨。

“Bucky，你在哪里？”Steve说，试图把疼痛牵引过来让自己去承担。痛苦让他颤抖。“纽约？华盛顿特区？”没有什么迹象能表明这地方是在哪里，甚至不知道这个收容所是不是真实存在。“让我到你身边去——”

他停住了；Bucky又放下了更多的防备，Steve看出他的痛苦至少有一部分来源于信息的缺乏：回想会给他带来字面意义上的疼痛。Steve抓紧了Bucky的肩膀，想象着他们之间通起了管道： _她的名字是Kathleen。3月10日。影子知道（*）。华盛顿街1420号。泥水匠，总穿一件深蓝羊毛西装，帽子饰带上绣着他的名字，金子婚戒上有小黑坑；他从来不摘戒指。他们输了，24比6。旱冰鞋，调鞋码的按钮永远不够紧。黑眼圈，打的是左眼。她把你应急的钱藏在面粉罐里。1938年，工厂的燥热。Alice偷了你的——_  
（注：*30年代广播剧《影子》的经典台词。）

#

Steve眨眨眼睛，发现自己躺在东四十四街的人行道上，身上盖着一条粗糙的毯子，两个医护人员在他旁边给他做心脏按压。一辆红白相间的救护车有一半停上了人行道，顶端的灯还闪着。Steve说，“我没事。我很好，”医护人员皱着眉向后坐起来；Steve用手肘把自己撑起来，发现两边都围满了人；警察把他们挡在后面。“真的，我——”

他们不信。“先生，可以告诉我您的姓名吗？”

“可以，我是——Steve。Steve Rogers，”其中一个医护人员惊得一跳。Steve指了指Stark大厦，在四十四街尽头的中央车站上方高高在上。他说，“我，呃——我就住在那里，”另一个说“先生。我认为您应该到医院进行——”同时认出他的那个突然说，“Rogers队长，我们可不可以送您回——”两个人面面相觑，后发话的那个悄声说，“他是 _美国队长_ ，Ed；他是——”

Natasha不知从哪里冒了出来，接管了现状。“Kim先生，Varick先生，多谢你们的响应：现在可以交给我了。”Steve笨拙地爬了起来，看见她黑色的克尔维特停在救护车前面。“我们需要他，”Natasha说，“不过我会确保他先接受检查的，不要担心。”

Varick看了看他，又看了看她，不情愿地说，“告诉他的医生时间没允许我们诊断他是阻塞性、心源性还是血管迷走性晕厥（*）。”  
（注：* 原文obstructive, arrhythmic, or vasovagal syncope，若有懂行的求捉虫orz）

“我会的，谢谢，”Natasha说，把Steve推进了副驾驶位。

“晕厥是什么？”她开走的时候Steve问。

Natasha尖刻地瞥了他一眼。“你昏过去了，”她说，然后按了个按钮，一个屏幕亮了起来。Natasha说，“陈医生，我们马上赶到：你能否证明Rogers队长适于执行任务？”她紧急左转踩住油门，不断超车进了Stark大厦的地下入口。“我们要在十分钟之内准备好出发，”Steve才意识到她说有地方需要他的时候，她是认真的。

“出什么事了？”这时候出任务太不巧了。Bucky正在清醒过来，也许甚至要回来了。

“我不知道，”Natasha皱着眉回答。“Stark知道——不过情况很严重。他在等我们。”

#

Steve穿好制服检查着武器，陈医生追在他身后问着他就算有时间也没法回答的问题：“你记得你昏过去的时候在做什么吗？”“在此之前你有什么反常的感觉？”“你感觉到疼痛了吗？”

是的，是的，是的，Steve想道，但是在这里没人能读他的心：他可以隐瞒他的想法和感受。“我只是走路来着，”他说，戴上手套。

“我们没问题吧？”Natasha突然现身。“准许他执行任务有什么危险吗？”

陈医生停下手里的笔记，无奈地看了看她。“跟谁比？Banner吗？”Natasha做了个鬼脸，朝着简报室偏了偏头。

Stark在简报室里，已经穿上了钢铁侠战衣，面甲翻开着。Banner也在，显得很低落。Stark从桌面显示器抬起眼来。“队长，”他说。“我们没多少时间了，所以我就说个大概，然后听你指挥。两个月前，Stark工业丢失了一架原型无人机，”——Steve张开嘴，然后又闭上了——“但是我们没怎么担心，因为——”Tony摊开手掌，有个东西飞了出来，它跟蜻蜓差不多大，由精密的钢丝网制成，在他们头顶飞着。

“疫苗注射系统，”Tony说，仰身看着无人机。“我们造了大概一百架，放它们进行试验。99架回来了。我们以为没出什么事——可能让鸟吃了什么的——只是不管被谁拿走了，他们不知道我们的设计包括追踪器——追踪行迹，”他补充道，“看看疫苗在不同人群之间的传播。当他们仿制无人机的时候，把追踪器也复制下来了，”Tony说道。“于是——”

他把影像投到空中，Steve的心沉了下去：里面全是小小的无人机，看着像有几百万，像蝗虫一般聚成一团。“还有更糟糕的，”Tony阴郁地说，“所以我们快点说，痛快一点。总而言之，有两件事，”——Steve有点没反应过来，但是很用心地听着——“第一：这群无人机携带的不是疫苗，而是 _毒素_ ；第二：数据显示它们正前往Barton的农场，”Natasha颤了一下，他从没见过她这么惊恐，Steve握住她的手臂悄声说，“我们会阻止这件事的，Nat。我们会的。”

#

事不宜迟，所以Steve着手制定计划；农场的防御机制没法阻止这么小的东西，但是无人机群可以被电流扰乱，它们的零件会被烧坏。不过瞄准是个难题：无人机群可以在学习后重新自我定向。“我们需要Thor，”Steve担忧地说。

“他在路上，”Tony说。“世界上最大的灭虫器，”不过门一开，走进来的是Barton，无忧无虑，对此浑然不知。“抱歉，队长，”Barton说，有点上气不接下气。“一收到消息我就——”Steve一瞬间愣住了——离他需要上次把噩耗告诉士兵已经过去很多年了——但结果证明不需要他来：Natasha立刻到了Barton那里，强把他拉了出去，私下告诉他。

“吸引它们的是什么？”Steve问Tony。“无人机冲着什么去？”

“微观粒子。来自人类和动植物。气味，”Tony解释道。“ _我们_ 造出的那些只把人类和动物区分开来了，但我猜测不管幕后黑手是谁，他把‘人类’改成了‘Barton’。”

“所以如果我们有Clint，就能把无人机引开，”Steve提议。“引向Thor。”

“是啊，”Tony说，然后打了个响指，“我们应该去他的柜子那里，找他的衣服——拿上他穿过的任何东西或者——”

世界突然失去了焦点。 _Steve_ ，Bucky焦急地低声说，可是他没事，他是安全的，他骑着一辆摩托，Steve能感觉到他的动作，感觉到风的吹拂，他——但他不能分心，现在不行； _现在不行，Buck；对不起，我_ ——他看见了Barton的脸，还有在农场周围飞舞的金属昆虫，而Tony，Tony在说话—— _等等我：我会尽快回来的。我等不及要见你，等不及_ ——他逼着自己屏蔽了Bucky。

“——在路上Banner也许可以为我们合成一些‘Barton精华’，不成的话我们就得穿他该死的臭衬衫了，”Steve点头，重新投入准备之中。

#

Barton全程阴沉而安静，仿佛一夜白头，这感觉Steve再熟悉不过了，但当他们向他解释他不能负责解救他的家人时，他只是点了点头戴上头盔——他只会把自己的气息集中在家人周围。他会留在Thor附近，引得无人机群像飞蛾扑火一样涌向他，而喷过Banner合成的生物喷雾的Steve和Tony与他布成三角阵，Steve用盾牌反射闪电，Tony用手掌把电力传回Thor那里。穿着铁网护甲的Natasha开车去房子那里，把Barton一家救出来。Banner在昆式战机里建起紧急医疗站，带着抗毒药物等在那里：没人觉得冒险让他挨蜇是个好主意，除了农场本身，没有什么能让Hulk摧毁。

嗡鸣的黑云笼罩着Clint的房子，龙卷风一样遮天蔽日。即使全副武装，Steve跳出飞机进入无人机群时也迟疑了一下，这些东西让人毛骨悚然——这仿佛是场无计可施、无法取胜的战斗。他降入大量的无人机之间，它们迎面扑来，围着他飞，他强迫自己镇定——当Thor放出的第一道闪电从西南方击来的时候他很感激。他举起盾牌，让爆响的电流传向Tony。烧焦故障的无人机掉落在他们中间和周围，可是还有更多——还有那么多，气势汹汹，Steve都听不见Natasha开往农场的越野装甲车的引擎声，不过他能看得见：一个黑色的长方形穿越着充满灰色无人机的空气。

闪电一次又一次击打在盾牌上，小小的无人机在Steve脚边落成一堆。机群也在移动——受Barton的气息吸引飞向Thor，于是他和Tony改变位置，把电流导向机群中心。他头一次看见了Barton家的房子：白色墙板，绿色百叶窗。Steve看到Natasha把装甲车直接开上了门廊，半撞进了储藏室，不过他觉得Clint应该不会介意的：只要Laura和孩子没事——

他们很好。他们没事。Steve对此确信不疑，让他不禁举起一手按着耳机告诉其他人——然后Tony的声音在他耳中响起。Steve以为他也感觉到了，但Tony没那么说。“——进入第二阶段，队长，你收到了吗？队长？”Steve眨了眨眼说“是啊，收到了。”

现在无人机数量少了，Stark要让Barton把它们引到一个容纳装置里去。Steve迅速就位补上Tony的缺，守住阵地，用盾牌把Thor的闪电射向无人机。阳光在草坪上闪动，剩下的无人机向上飞去，转弯飞上高远的蓝天，起伏波动着远去了。

Steve喘着气，放下了盾牌；屋子被戳了个洞，但看上去还算完好，他迈开大步朝那边慢跑起来，逐渐加速：Natasha还没有出来，装甲车还有一部分嵌在墙里。 _可他们没事，_ Steve想道，感到困惑。他们没事，他们——但当他进了屋，他的确信消散了。

屋里一片混乱，空无一人——厨房，餐厅，客厅——然后Natasha脸色苍白地从楼上下来。Steve胃里翻搅着，想象着Laura和孩子们在楼上，瘫倒在地浑身伤痕——

“他们不在这里，”他从没听过Natasha用这种语气说话。“我到处都找了，我——”

“他们没事，”Steve听见自己说道，Natasha的脸因愤怒拧歪了：她想要揍他，他防卫性地举起双手。“真的，”他坚持道。“我知道他们——”

“你不可能知道，”Natasha咬着牙说，然后Thor出现了，他问，“大家都还好吗？”Tony把Barton放下，自己也降落了。“他们不在这里，”Natasha告诉他们，Tony说，“什么？怎么——”Barton扯掉头盔，看上去很颓丧，Thor坚定地说，“我们要去找他们。Stark，你去东边——”Steve发现自己叫喊起来，“他们没事！他们很好！”所有人都转过来看他，他脱口而出，“Bucky救了他们，”他知道那是真的。

“我没觉得有多宽心，”Natasha危险地说，但Barton带着哀求的眼神转向Steve。“我有，”他说，“只要他们确实没事。我什么都不在乎，只要——”Steve说，“他们没事，”然后又说：“我知道他们没事，”因为他只能——

不，不对。“跟我来，”Steve说，出了屋子，不知道自己要去哪里，只不过他好像又知道。他走到门廊，走下台阶，后面跟着其他人，然后他们沿着Barton家通往6号公路、布满灰尘的长长车道走。Steve向东拐，自己都不知道为什么——这边除了玉米和青贮仓以外什么都没有——但这么做是对的，这感觉像波浪一般冲刷着他，当地平线上出现一群小点，他感到逐渐爬升的喜悦。Barton飞速跑起来，把他们留在身后。最大的黑点近了，那是Laura Barton，Clint到了她面前，把她拉到怀里紧紧抱住，差点把她抱起转个圈，然后朝孩子们伸出手去，聚到一处。他们浑身湿透，头发潮湿肮脏地贴着脑袋，就像他们在泥地里打过滚一样——确实如此：Barton一家被浇湿后沾了一身的土，这样就可以掩盖住身上的气味，然后被人带到了下风向。 _我可懂怎么追踪_ ，Steve绕过团圆的Barton一家，走向地平线上最后一个黑点：那是Bucky，带着面具和手套，远远站在路边。

Laura Barton的手拉住Steve的手臂。“他说是你派他来的，”她说。

“是，”Steve自动回答说。“我猜是的，”然后他微微感到头昏，走向Bucky。Bucky从他的头脑中得知了情况，果断地做出了反应。可他现在不再果断了——他向后躲着，就快要逃了，尽管Steve在请求他， _来吧，求你回来吧_ 。

随着Steve越来越接近，可怕的想法开始在他脑中闪现：谋杀，刺杀，Bucky做过的一切丑恶的事情，他们逼他做的一切。开枪爆头，撞毁的车，被扼死的女人，被割喉的男人—— _我都知道_ ，Steve打断他，然后一阵深切的哀伤让他停住了脚步，面对这剧烈的悲痛，他除了默默承受，什么也做不出。

Bucky摇着头，他脸上的面具本是为了遮掩，却什么也遮掩不住：Bucky强烈的情感击溃着他，摇撼着他——无助，无望， _没法回到从前了_ ——

我不想回到从前。Steve摘下Bucky的护目镜和面具，就像他从前做过的那么多次，可这一回实实在在的Bucky让他难以招架：他的味道，他颈部皮肤的质感，他耳朵下面薄薄一层污渍，他的胸膛在战斗背心下的起伏。Bucky看上去块头更大些，更年轻些——在现实中，他没有像在自己意识中老得那么多——Steve不禁凑近去，鼻子和嘴蹭着他长长的头发，呼吸着他的气息。

Bucky双手握住他的手臂，额头靠着Steve的额头——然后他坠落，Steve也在坠落，他隐约想扭过身子到Bucky下面去，想在坠地时垫住他。但他们并未落在6号公路坚硬的地面上，而是陷入了晒得发白的沙滩，Steve之前消失的地方，Bucky紧紧抓着他，他们衬衫解开，肌肤紧紧相贴——Bucky攥着他紧到发疼。“别走，”Bucky说，凄伤而语无伦次。“Steve。”Steve喃喃道，“不是我的错。我没有——”

“毁了，”Bucky喘道，他们周围的沙滩渗出血来。水面上浮着死去的鱼。腐烂的鸟尸零星躺在岸上。“全毁了，”Bucky哽咽着说。“一直以来，我们——可是我——我——”Steve再次拉过他，让他们额头相贴，拇指在Bucky的太阳穴打着小圈轻揉。

“嘘。不。你跟我在一起。我们在一起，而——”他们在Bucky的峡谷，色彩斑斓，头顶是辽阔的蓝天：与现实中的峡谷截然不同，又奇妙得多，因为那是Bucky最终极的梦想和渴望。“我们一起创造的一切都那么美，”Steve几乎说不出话来，可即便在有ESP之前，他们之间的沟通也从不需要依赖言语。真相就在他们周围，在他们之间，在石头中，在空气里： _这里是那么美，因为你是那么美_ ——Bucky随之狠狠吻住他，手滑进Steve的裤腰，拇指描摹着他髋骨的曲线。Steve颤抖着，在Bucky舌头的逗弄下张开了嘴——

——然后他们都喘着气惊醒了，发现他们躺在6号公路的尘土间，Hulk和其他的复仇者都低头看着他们，然后Hulk又吼了一声，震得连玉米都向后倒去。“老天，”Bucky轻呼，瞪大了眼睛。“Hulk，”Hulk露出快乐而吓人的笑容，把他拉起来，几乎在拥抱中把他挤碎。

### 尾声

“真他妈挺壮观的，”Bucky靠在栏杆上说；他戴着一顶棒球帽，一副镜面太阳镜，还穿着上面带花体字“大峡谷”的紫色长袖衫。“我是说……”他用金属手指了指峡谷；目之所及，峡谷无边无际。

“是啊，它……”Steve恼怒地拉下帽檐挡到眼睛上面。“我猜当时我没心情好好欣赏吧，”不过他的恼怒很快消退了，因为Bucky优雅地靠近，直接吻了他的嘴，就在公共场合，当着游荡的情侣、聚群的背包客和带着孩子的家庭面前吻了他。甚至没人多瞧一眼，这对他来说依旧是世上最不可思议的事情之一：他和Bucky可以就这样接吻。

“这是我们的世界，”Bucky提醒他，扬起一边眉毛。“我们想做什么都可以，”Steve咧嘴对他回以一笑，因为或许撑到21世纪最棒的一点，就是时代终于追上了Bucky疯狂的想象力。

#

Steve懊恼地发现，Bucky对这变幻莫测的时代适应得更快也更好，虽说他起步也比他要早。Bucky对时尚的品味更好一些（“怎么，”Bucky问，皱眉看着Steve的衣橱，“裁缝都在打仗的时候死没了吗？”），对音乐的品味也更好一些（不过他总是故意烦Stark，坚持说这种那种创意都只是“抄袭”Bucky在某个舞厅见过的演奏者），他瞧了一眼如今美国铁路的惨象，立即从欠付工资里取出一大笔钱来买了一辆亮红色的车，车的前端低长，引擎强劲，车上的音乐系统让你觉得你坐在Gene Krupa（*）的大腿上。是Bucky拒绝以在公共场所接吻为耻，“因为现在怎么样都可以了：女孩和女孩，男孩和男孩，想要的话两个一起来也好——我知道你想，而我不想，”Steve闻言将他推倒，折磨一样吸吮着他，直到Bucky终于喘息着说，“好吧，好吧，好吧，我相信你， _老天呀_ 。”  
（注：*著名爵士乐手）

有时候很难相信这是现实世界，它感觉是那么像他们创造出的世界——走在科尼岛的栈道时Bucky可以拉着他的手，躺在阳光下时他可以枕着Bucky的大腿。他们时常开着这么个玩笑：“嘿，别看我，”每当遇见特别招人烦的现代事物：发型，招牌，建筑（丑到难以置信的Stark大厦），他们中的一个就会对着另一个这么嘟囔。“不是我干的，”就好像这整个世界依旧是他们的作品。

同时他们都深深感到昨日重现。Steve都忘了真正活着能有多么奇怪多么惊人，让他想起这些的不是外星人的攻击（在Steve看来，Bucky的飞船比真正的飞船看上去酷多了，也前卫多了），而是小事，比如他们之一太过热衷的时候，性爱就尴尬起来了。比如Steve起身方向错了的时候脸上挨的一胳膊肘（这在梦幻世界从来没发生过）。比如Bucky急了起来，控制不好动作，意外从他身体里滑了出来在他背上射了个乱七八糟，同时Steve盲目地向后迎去，意外把他们两个都从床上撞了下去。那一次性事上的意外最后，他从地上爬到了Bucky的大腿上，在Bucky软下来的阴茎上无助地套弄着自己，同时笑个不停——他们发现，现实中他们做爱时有更多的笑声。另外活生生的身体有时候会做出意料之外的事，打嗝，放屁，射得太快，或者根本射不出来。

“妈的！”一天Steve仰面朝天喊道，他的身体性起后又不知道为什么 _停下来了_ ，让他就这么硬着，绝望而麻木。“救救我，”他喘道，阴茎顶着Bucky的肚子，而Bucky——亲爱的宝贝Bucky，他的伙伴，他的哥们，他的一生所爱——顽劣地露齿而笑，只笑了他一小会，灵巧的手指便抚摸着正确的地方给他带来了释放。他们从来想不到会有这些奇怪的细节，所以之前这样的事从来没发生过，但他和Bucky认为这些时刻才是性爱中最棒的部分：事实证明，你正是为了这些时刻才活着。

#

“我还是想去看看，”就算Steve已经告诉他大峡谷没什么稀罕的，Bucky还是这么说，所以Steve让步了。他想让他们活在这个世界上，活在当下。20世纪列车很久以前就停运了，所以他们带上帐篷，装进Bucky的车里，沿着纽约到亚利桑那的公路出发了，经常想停下就停下，看看当地的景点：看看宾夕法尼亚的展览会，在印第安纳坐在门廊秋千上吃早餐，到奥克拉荷马吃烧烤，看德克萨斯的日落。他们想去做从未做过的事情，创造新的回忆。

Bucky车里的仪表盘上有各种各样的灯和其他小玩意儿，于是Steve花了一会才发现他没法把电台关掉，因为它本来就没开，他听见的音乐是、那是——

Bucky立刻察觉到了他的情绪，目光锐利地从路面调转向他，他说，“Steve？你没事——？”他拐到路边一个刹车停了下来，因为Steve正抽泣着，小臂挡着脸，Bucky不明白是为什么——跟音乐有点关系？ _Steve，怎么了？_ ——Bucky困惑而担忧，伸过手来安抚着他。 _以前你脑袋里一直都放着音乐_ ，但Bucky永远也不会理解，Steve很久以前就放弃了希望，却又听见了这音乐，他是怎样又惊又喜。

#

“好吧，是，挺壮观的，”Steve承认，咧嘴笑了笑：Bucky的热情传染了他。他突然兴奋起来想去探索峡谷：200英里的越野徒步、攀岩、露营、漂流、望鸟和观星—— _鸟算什么，下面可有狮子呢_ ——Bucky重重顶了顶他的肩膀，撞得他险些失去平衡。Bucky说，“来吧，老头，我们上路吧，”他们一起走了下去，走进那细水长流与荏苒光阴从磐石中雕琢出的、辽阔壮丽的峡谷。

**-The End-**


End file.
